


A Fired Love

by CruelBeauty



Series: Heat [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Art AU, Ceramics, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Compassion and Understanding, Depression, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Friends to Lovers, Hasetsu, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Personal Growth, Secrets, Slow Burn, Talk of body image, Viktor is an author, Viktor just wants to experience life and love, Work In Progress, Yuuri is an amazing world famous artist, Yuuri teaches art, viktor is smitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBeauty/pseuds/CruelBeauty
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki could be classified as many different things depending on who you asked. To most people he was a shy, quiet, meek person who taught ceramic classes for families and individual students with a passion for art. To the rest of the world and under the name Eros, he was something completely different. A bright, colorful individual, whose dynamic art was something to envy in the art world.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri Katsuki could be classified as many different things depending on who you asked. To most people he was a shy, quiet, meek person who taught ceramic classes for families and individual students with a passion for art. To the rest of the world and under the name Eros, he was something completely different. A bright, colorful individual, whose dynamic art was something to envy in the art world. 

Neither was better or worse than the other, they were simply stark contradictions to each other. Each unique life carefully separated from one another, like oil and water. The only people to know, except a few professors, were all sworn to secrecy, and were the jewelry teacher, Phichit, and Minako. 

Yuuri and Phichit work at Minako’s Art Studio in Hasetsu. After growing up constantly in one or another of Minako’s classes once he graduated from art school it only made sense he work there. She told him it wasn’t necessary he get a degree in art but he insisted, Yuuri though frequently told his art was good didn’t want to teach students unless he had a degree to prove it. 

Yuuri was popular with students, and parents frequently stayed after classes to tell him so. He was known as the best artist in all of Hasetsu, which isn’t hard considering the population but he appreciated it nonetheless. He had a reputation for making good art and being one of the kindest people around. He frequently out of pocket paid for students to attend his classes that couldn’t normally afford them. There was even a rumor he helped pay for one of his favorite students to go to college once, Yuuri never would say whether or not it was true.

Yuuri woke up at his normal time of eight and begun dressing for the day. He wore a dark blue v neck and jeans. He used to wear nicer clothes but he quickly discovered ceramics and children did not mix. He ate a quick breakfast before closing the door to his apartment and headed to the studio, trying to not trip on his new creations leaving the room.

He used to live with his parents to help with their business but once Mari said she wanted to take over and he got a job he felt no need to take up a room that could be used for better things and he needed somewhere to store his growing number of finished pieces. Despite his parents protests that he was no bother he decided to get his own apartment near the studio.

Yuuri arrived to the studio at 8:30, as he always does, to begin loading up the kiln with the previous day's creations along with a couple pieces of his own to use as an example for the class. His last ones were destroyed by an apologetic and clumsy student.

Phichit popped his head into the classroom as Yuuri struggled to put an especially delicate piece of pottery in the kiln correctly. “Good morning, Yuuri!” Phichit said, giggling softly to himself as Yuuri struggled. “Do you need any help?”

“No, it’s okay. I got it,” Yuuri said breathlessly as it finally was put the heavy creation in the kiln properly. 

“So Eros, I saw in Art Weekly there is rumor Eros is going to have a new series done soon. Pleease tell me the rumors are true,” Phichit said, stretching his arms out in a plea to his friend.

Yuuri laughed softly at his friend and closed the lid on the kiln. “Perhaps,” He said pushing his hair off of his face and giving his friend a smirk who squealed excitedly. 

“Oh my god that’s so exciting! Promise you will show me as soon as it’s done!” Phichit said before looking at the clock. “Oh it’s almost time for our new classes. Don’t you think this conversation is done yet though, Katsuki!” Phichit exclaimed before heading across the hall to where his own classes were to be held.

Yuuri made a small sound of agreement before closing the door to the kiln room and began to assess his classroom to make sure it was prepared for the new class to arrive. Seeing everything was in order he allowed himself a couple minutes to think about his upcoming exhibit, well Eros’ upcoming exhibit.

Sometimes he is still amazed this had all happened somehow. That Katsuki Yuuri, the shy ceramics teacher, was Eros, a world known artist. It had all begun back in Detroit when Phichit and Yuuri were roommates at art school senior year. All seniors had to present a senior exhibit in some art gallery or museum and though Yuuri had a lot of work he was proud of he didn’t necessarily feel comfortable letting his work be displayed with his name attached to it. Phichit, the amazing friend he is, suggested to Yuuri that he ask the museum featuring his work to simply put an alias on the work while still contacting the arts program that it is in fact his work being featured.

Since Yuuri was well liked by faculty and administration they let it happen. A couple of the professors even told Yuuri they preferred his work to have an alias attached to it because it provided a sense of mystery for the viewer and made them more curious about the work and artist. Shortly after Eros made his first debut, a small hipster gallery in New York wanted to feature his wild and vibrant pots and sculptures. He was given the school’s number which he worked through to get to Yuuri’s number and made Yuuri an offer he couldn’t resist.

Yuuri was offered 100 dollars a day to let the gallery show his work, he accepted on the condition he sign a contract binding him to not reveal his identity (A smart idea of Phichits) and to feature all works under the name Eros instead of his own. Something the man readily agreed to.

After that, offer after offer came in to feature Eros’ art and wanting new pieces to buy. By that time he was settled into Minako’ studio and explained the situation to her. She agreed to let him use her supplies and kiln to make his own works as long as she got invited to any important galleries.

Yuuri who was overjoyed with the money he was getting put the majority of it into a savings account until his loan payments began and with a small part of it decided to take his best friend to dinner once more before they both graduated. 

During this dinner Yurri revealed his plans to return home to teach at Minako’s studio. Phichit who still didn’t have any jobs lined up congratulated Yuuri on his job and told of how he wished he had a job for after he graduated. Yuuri, not wanting to leave his friend and wanting to help him gave Minako a quick call and ever since they had been working together in Minako’s studio.

Phichit also became Ero’s official manager, who was known to be quite feisty and gave Yuuri only the best deals.

Yuuri checked the clock and saw he only had a minute and walked to the door to open it for his new students. Today was the start of a new class, called Beginner Ceramics. It was open for people 18+ who were new to ceramics but wanted to start somewhere, while not having to deal with younger children, unlike his family classes he offers.

He opened the door at exactly 9 and greeted the group of people waiting outside the door and smiled at Phichit across the hall who was letting students into his class as well. Once it seemed everyone was seated at the wooden tables he went to the center of the class. “Good morning, my name is Katsuki Yuuri and welcome to Beginner Ceramics,” Yuuri began and looked around at the people seated. Just as he was about to start taking attendance a man rushed in panting heavily and took the only empty seat left. Everyone turned to look at the man who just smiled and turned to look at Yuuri. 

Yuuri met the silver haired man’s eyes and reintroduced himself as the man seemed to try to catch his breath. “My name is Katsuki Yuuri and I will be teaching Beginner Ceramics. To tell you a little about myself I have a ceramics and sculpture degree, I have one sister, and my best friend teaches jewelry across the hall, I recommend you take it if you have any interest in jewelry. He is a great teacher and went to the same school as I. This is a 3 month long course, monday, wednesday, and friday in case you forgot and if you have any questions don’t be afraid to ask,” Yuuri stated looking across the room to make sure no one had any questions.

“To begin the course I will be having all of you research old or new ceramic artists and pick one on which to study. This artist will be the inspiration for the first piece of many you will make this class. I recommend picking an artist that you can envision yourself dedicating an entire piece to while not trying to copy them. Once you have done this I want each of you to make 50 rough sketches of a pot you would like to make based on them. This will probably take all of this class, next class I will meet with all of you individually to review, edit, and discuss your designs with you and then begin teaching the basic skills necessary to make this design happen. Any questions?”

After being met with silence and a few nods of students he told them all to begin and handed out computers and sheets of paper to begin research and drawing. The room was silent while the twenty or so people began working, once Yuuri determined no one needed help he unpacked several new glaze shipments that came in. He opened the kiln room momentarily and grabbed several fired small squares of clay and brought them to his “desk”, which was more of a big wooden table just for him, and began to paint the glazes on them as a few students watched intrigued. These small squares would serve as references for his students to see what glazes look like once fired. 

After two hours he alerted all of the people that the class was officially over and he looked forward to seeing them in two days to see their designs. He said goodbye to everyone as they left and he turned around shocked to see the same man who was late was still collecting his stuff and had dropped his papers. Yuuri quickly went over and bent down to pick them up and handed them to the man, who frankly was gorgeous. “Here you go,” Yuuri said with a soft smiling, holding the papers out.

“Thank you!” The man responded, excitedly. Almost too excitedly for just handing him some papers but Yuuri smiled. Yuuri also noted he had a bit of an accent.

“It’s no problem,” Yuuri said.

The silver haired man met his eyes and Yuuri finally took the time to notice how blue they were and the fact the man seemed fairly young despite his hair color. Yuuri took a brief moment to wonder if it was dyed or not before the man spoke again. “I’m sorry for arriving late, Mr. Katsuki,” The man said, running his hand through his short hair.

“Oh it’s alright and you can just call me Yuuri, Mr…” 

“Nikiforov.”

“Well then it’s no problem Mr. Nikiforov.” Yuuri said smiling softly.

“Please, just call me Viktor,” The man said, with a heart shaped smile. The man clutched the papers to his chest tightly before turning to leave. “Thank you again for the papers.” He said waving a little.

“Of course, it was nice meeting you. I will see you Wednesday.” Yuuri responded.

Viktor called out a quick you too before he left, leaving Yuuri alone to clean up what little mess was left in the room.

Viktor quickly left the art building deep in thought. He couldn’t believe he had embarrassed himself so badly in front of not only his ceramics teacher but his cute ceramics teacher with the beautiful warm brown eyes. He grumbled under his breath about how of course today had to be the day his alarm didn’t go off and then he dropped his papers in front of him. He decided he must have looked stupid in front of him and sighed. At least he could redeem himself Wednesday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor reveals who his artist of inspiration is.

Viktor, who had set multiple alarms, woke up early and spent extra time doing his hair before going down to the art studio. Thankfully he arrived on time and slid into the seat he chose last time and laid out the sketches he had been working on. As soon as he had heard that he had to pick an artist that inspired him, he automatically knew who he would pick. His favorite artist, Eros.

Yuuri began the class by explaining that while he talked to people about their sketches, everyone else should begin by working on making a small bowl to get used to the feeling of working with clay. He showed everyone the proper technique for rolling clay coils and set them to work before making his way down the rows of seats talking to students.

He talked with each person for a few minutes, looking over all of their sketches before telling them whether or not it would be structurally sound and if not how to fix it. Viktor couldn't help but glance up every couple of minutes to watch Yuuri talk to a student. He talked softly and listened carefully to everything a student said, warm eyes watching them talk. He had beautiful skin and shiny hair that hung over his glasses, Viktor couldn’t help but watch him.

He seemed genuinely interested in what they all had to say and would ask questions for them to explain their choices. Yuuri always made sure to compliment at least one good part of their designs and only gave constructive criticism if something wasn't right.

Viktor continued to make a small bowl as Yuuri got closer and closer. By the time he was one person away from him he started to panic. What if he thinks my artist is dumb? What if my designs are bad?

As Viktor descended into questioning every aspect of his ideas Yuuri finished up with the young girl next to him and was walking towards him and pulled up a seat.

“Hello, Viktor,” He said, smiling warmly. He was wearing a plain white shirt with jeans, his dark hair covering his forehead.

“Hello, Yuuri,” Viktor said.

“So, tell me about the artist you chose and why.” Yuuri prompted.

Viktor moved his sketches towards Yuuri and began explaining how he first saw Eros’ art a few months ago and became obsessed with it. “The creativity and subtle meanings and emotion behind everything they make is amazing. And the fact they remain anonymous creates even more mystery surrounding them and their art. However, I don't feel like my sketches are capturing the feeling I want them too.”

Yuuri watched Viktor talk with wide eyes. Viktor clearly had passion for the artist, he just couldn't believe it was for him. Yuuri knew technically that he was famous. But for some reason having a real person, in front of him, loving his art was shocking. Especially someone so attractive his mind helpfully supplied.

Though previously when discussing with students Yuuri had frequently interjected to ask questions he remained silent just listening as Viktor talked so highly of his work.

After a few minutes of talking with no interruptions he wondered if he had done something wrong. Was Eros not an acceptable artist for the project?

“Yuuri?”

“Yes?” Yuuri asked shaking his lead lightly.

“Is my artist okay?” Viktor asked worried, biting his lip softly. Viktor wasn’t typically a nervous or shy person but Yuuri had a way of making him question himself.

“No, no. It's fine.” Yuuri squeaked out, a light blush forming on his cheeks. “I'm just surprised you picked him is all.”

“So you think they are a he too?” Viktor questioned, a smile forming on his face. Finally someone to discuss his favorite artist with. He had tried to get Chris interested in him but Chris said he preferred 2D art better.

“Er, um yes?” Yuuri supplied.

“That's cool! I have a lot of theories about him,” Viktor said, proudly.

“That's interesting,” Yuuri said and began to look over his sketches. They were clearly inspired by his own work. “These are very nice.” Yuuri commented, looking over the sketches. They were nice sketches. Viktor clearly had spent time on them and researched his art thoroughly.

“Thank you, I spent a long time on them. I want anything inspired by Eros to live up to his work.” Viktor explained happily. His face lit up whenever he talked about Eros’ art. His beautiful eyes seemed to softly glow and his smile stretched large. Viktor was not only attractive but apparently really liked his art.

Yuuri spent the next few minutes adjusting some of his drawings slightly to make his design more stable and easy to make before telling Viktor they looked good and moved unto the next person.

○ ○ ○

Once the class was over Yuuri made a few last minute comments to students as they left before turning around and finding himself left alone with Viktor again.

“Did you have a question, Viktor?” Yuuri asked stepping closer to the handsome man.  
“Um, yes. Sorta. I was just wondering if you know a lot about Eros work?” Viktor said.

Yuuri's eyes went wide before nodding softly. Viktor continued, “Well you see I was wondering if maybe someday after class we could meet and you could help me polish my design for my pot a bit more since you seem to know a lot about his works. There are a few things that just don't seem right to me.”

“Yeah, that would be fine. Just let me know when.” Yuuri said fiddling with his hands. How would he survive a private meeting with Viktor, he makes him so nervous.

“Great!” Viktor said happily and quickly took out his phone. “Can you put your number in so I can text you with when I'm available!”

Yuuri took the phone and entered his number before handing it back. Viktor sent him a text that consisted of only a smiley face and walked out with Yuuri. Phichit left his classroom as Yuuri and Viktor left and joined them.

“How was class?” Phichit questioned before slinging an arm around Yuuri. Yuuri blushed and glanced quickly at Viktor to see him smiling.

“It was good.” Yuuri said.

“And who is your friend? Are you replacing me, Yuuri!” Phichit cried. Pulling Yuuri against his body.

Yuuri laughed softly which made Viktor’s heart melt a little. “He’s a student in my beginner class.” Yuuri responded, pulling himself away from Phichit.

“Oh how exciting, I love that class,” Phichit said, “So what artist did you choose?”

“Eros.”

 

At that Phichit gained a smirk and looked from Viktor to Yuuri. “Oh what a good choice. They truly are such an amazing modern day artist. Yuuri here knows all about them. Don’t you Yuuri?”

Yuuri sent Phichit a glare before putting a smile on his face. “Yes, I would suppose so.”

Viktor didn’t notice the death glare directed at Phichit and continued smiling. “Yuuri agreed to meet up with me some day to help me understand his artwork better and to help me finish my designs for his class.”

“Did he?” Phichit questioned, with a content smirk. The small group arrived to the street in front of the building. “Well Yuuri is quite an expert, you couldn’t have picked a better person to do it,” Phichit said, stopping at the break in the street. “Well unfortunately this is where we must break apart.” Phichit said dramatically before saying goodbye and turning down the street, leaving Yuuri and Viktor alone.

“Well Yuuri I won’t take up any more of your time. Would it be okay if I check my calendar and then send you a text of times I’m free?” Viktor said. There was a soft wind that gently blew their hair and Yuuri’s bangs fell softly into his eyes. Viktor, without thinking pushed them off his face and then embarrassedly snatched his hand back as Yuuri’s eyes widened.

“Um, yes. That’s fine, have a good day.” Yuuri said, blushing brightly and walked away leaving Viktor alone to kick himself for being so rash and making Yuuri uncomfortable. Yuuri was handsome and young, he probably was dating someone and even if he wasn’t he most likely wasn’t even gay.

Yuuri stumbled into his apartment a few minutes later and immediately drew out his phone to talk with Phichit about what happened.

**-“Omg Phichit. So first he picked me of all people to be his artist of inspiration and second he wants me to spend extra time with him to teach him about my own work. What am I gonna do?”**

Yuuri slid the phone back into his pocket and began to search the fridge for what he would make for lunch. He didn’t have any more classes he needed to teach for several hours. Typically he would stay to work on art of his own but after coming in earlier than usual to load the kiln he decided he would treat himself to coming home before the next class.

Yuuri began to eat a bland lunch as his phone vibrated, signalling he got a message. Expecting to see Phichit, Yuuri was surprised to see it was Viktor.

_-“So I am free before class friday, and after class friday. I have varying levels of availability saturday and sunday too if that would work better :)”_

**-“How about after class friday? That way if you get everything figured out during class I won’t need to take up your free time.”**

_-“Okay that sounds great!!! I’ll see you then! :)))”_

After Yuuri finished reading Viktor’s text he saw he had received one from Phichit and opened it.

_-“Just be the great teacher you always are. It’s not like you will have a problem teaching him about your own artwork. Also*** why did you not tell me you had a cute student who liked you??? Viktor definitely has a thing for you.”_

**-“Phichit you're making things up again. I know you are desperate for me to date someone but don’t make him just being a good student as anything else.**

**\- Also the problem isn’t I can’t teach him about my own artwork but I’m worried he’ll figure out it’s me. I’m not exactly good at lying and if he spends too much time with me or sees my other work he is bound to piece it together.”**

_-“I’m just sayin I definitely saw him eyeing you up. ;) It wouldn’t hurt for you to flirt a little regardless. He is cute and loves your art.”_

**-“Ugh. Phichit you are killing me. And for all you know he is like a murderer or something.”**

_-“The good news is the odds of him being a murderer is very slim.”_

Yuuri sighed at his friends antics and slid his phone into his pocket before looking at the pottery littered around his apartment. It all used to reside in the spare bedroom but it seems to keep out growing the room.

  
○ ○ ○

Viktor slumped over his computer as he reread over the same sentence again for the twentieth time. His editor wanted his new book by next month.

People thought writing children's books isn’t hard but it was. His latest book was based on a small town in Japan, and featured the abundant and famous cherry blossoms. His editor, Yakov, after reading his first draft of the book proclaimed it “shit” and that he needed to find the inspiration necessary to make the book come to life or the agency was dropping him. He however, wasn’t expecting Viktor to fly out to a legitimate small town in Japan to stay until the book was done.

Viktor ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He was well known in his publishing company as the reliable author and yet lately his books haven’t been coming to him. Perhaps it was because the book he was currently working on was centered around two things, life and love. Two things he has been neglecting for far too long.

Chris, an author he has met with at book fairs and Yuri, his intern, are really the only two friends he has even had. And for romantic love, he has dated two people in his life and they were both short lived relationships that left a lot to be desired.

For life, there wasn’t much to be said. Work was his life and it has been for so long Viktor can hardly remember a time when it wasn’t. And that was why he found himself taking pottery classes with one Yuuri Katsuki. After Viktor arrived he found a room to stay in and decided for the book to succeed he needed to discover his life and love first. Whether it was fate or coincidence the inn had brochures for ceramic classes at the front desk and the nice woman giving him a room highly recommended the studio and specifically Yuuri.

Viktor decided that was his sign and signed up for the class immediately. Fortunately the class started the next day. He hoped it was the beginning of his life. Little did he know it would not only give him life but also love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a lot of fun getting to write this au. I hope you all like the idea of ceramic artist Yuuri and author Viktor.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor spends time after class with Yuuri.

Viktor’s alarm went off friday morning and he quickly bolt out of bed, dressed in only tight blue boxers and a white shirt with his hair ruffled from sleep. Today was ceramic class day, and the day he got to stay after and talk with Yuuri. Viktor smiled to himself as he dressed, it had been so long since he was excited to wake up and go about his day. Viktor quickly ate breakfast and headed down to the studio, bouncing with every step.

Viktor arrived way too early, due to his excitement, and was just about to walk in when he saw a young girl talking to Yuuri. Viktor hesitated from revealing his presence in the doorway when he saw how distressed Yurri looked. The young girl had Yuuri’s back pressed against his wooden desk and she hovered over him.

“Look I’m very sorry Ayami, but I’m not interested.” Yuuri said.

“Yuuri, we would be good together. I’m just saying you should consider it.” The girl said, and pressed her body against his.

Viktor felt guilty for watching it all happen but he wanted to remain to make sure the girl didn’t try anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Ayami, it’s not you. You are a very sweet girl and I appreciate that you love my classes but we couldn’t date.” Yuuri said, trying to push her away.

“And why not!” She asked, aggressively. 

“Well I mean firstly, you are a student and um well I’m gay.” Yuuri finished quietly, cringing a little.

Viktor’s eyes widened with that and watched in shock as the girl quickly drew up her hand and slapped him across the face. “You are a disgrace,” She spat.

Viktor jumped forward and went towards Yuuri as the girl left angrily. Yuuri relaxed his body that was pressed against the table and held up a hand to his face in shock, as small tears gathered in his eyes.

Viktor quickly drew Yuuri into his arms and hugged him without saying anything. They stood like that for a couple minutes in silence until Yuuri said something. “So I’m guessing you saw all of that?” He asked softly, breathing in Viktor’s calming scent.

“Yeah, sorry.” Viktor replied honestly. He kept his hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Yuuri said, pulling away to rub his eyes softly as Viktor kept his hand on his arm.

“Don’t apologize for her bigotry. You don’t owe her anything and you aren’t a disgrace. There is nothing wrong with being gay.” Viktor said passionately and pushed Yuuri’s hair out of his face.

“I know, I guess it’s just hard when sometimes I feel like the only gay man in all of Japan.” Yuuri sighed. 

“Well I’m gay too if that helps,” Viktor found himself saying. “You aren’t alone and if you ever just need to talk or someone is giving you a hard time just let me know and I’ll fight them or something.” Viktor said.

Yuuri was shocked by what Viktor said, and couldn’t help but internally perk up when Viktor said he was gay. “Well thank you, I really appreciate it, And I’m sorry about all of this again, it’s not very professional.”

“Don’t worry about it, I would consider us friends, right Yuuri?” Viktor asked with a heart shaped smile.

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Yuuri said hesitantly and smiled a little before looking at the clock. There was only a few minutes until the rest of the students were bound to arrive. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go to the bathroom and clean up a little bit before class starts.” 

“Of course! I’ll start working on my bowl,” Viktor said settling into his seat.

Yuuri nodded and left the classroom. As soon as he left Viktor let out a long sigh. What an unexpected morning. Poor, sweet, gentle Yuuri, Viktor’s brain supplied. He was polite to the girl the whole time and was still treated so poorly. Viktor couldn’t help but think about how soft and warm he was in his arms, and how he wanted nothing more than to protect this gentle man.

Yuuri returned a few minutes later looking much more calm as most of the students arrived and took their seats. He began class by going over the techniques he explained last class, in case anyone forgot, and then showed how to check that the coils didn’t become too thick and how to insure they wouldn’t fall down. He pulled out a very basic beginning of a pot and showed how to properly score the coils so they stuck to previous ones. His steady hands carefully and efficiently made the walls of his pot. 

Once he had added on several coils and all of the students seemed to understand what he did, he showed how to mist and properly wrap up unfinished pottery to store it.

After he finished everyone began to work on their own structures, including Viktor. Though he didn’t have a design he completely loved the overall base structure could be started. It was mostly the outside decorative parts he was unsure of. How did Eros always manage to create such perfect outside pieces. Though all of his different decorations were beautiful he was partial to the big, beautiful roses he frequently made. Viktor decided he wanted to incorporate them into his piece somehow, but they seemed very hard to make and Viktor just didn’t think he had the skill set to do it.

The class finished way before it felt like it should have and Viktor began misting and wrapping his pottery before putting it inside a cupboard in the spot he deemed his. Yuuri answered a few questions from students before they all left. Once everyone was gone Yuuri pulled up a seat next to Viktor and looked over his designs again. “So would you still like to stay after then?” Yuuri asked.

Viktor nodded. “If that is still alright, of course?”

“Yes, it is. So what exactly do you need help with?” Yuuri questioned, his voice loud in the room, the only other sound being the hum of the kiln.

“Well I want my pot to incorporate a lot of the pieces on the outside like Eros does. Especially the big roses since they are so iconic and beautiful. I just am not sure if I would be able to even attempt something like that, they look really hard to make.”

“Well considering you are a beginner you probably won’t be able to make the roses to the extent of… Eros. However, I could show you a few easier alternative ways to make roses that wouldn’t be quite as extravagant but would still convey the idea you want.” Yuuri said, talking gently to accommodate how close they are sitting.

“That would be great!” Viktor said, his eyes crinkling with excitement.Viktor quickly threw his arms around Yuuri and hugged him quickly.

Yuuri blushed and nervously pulled on his sleeves after they seperated. “Would you like me to show you how to make them now or closer to when you have your pot finished so you don’t have to worry about them drying out in that time?” Yuuri said.

Viktor contemplated for a moment with his index finger on his lips. “Perhaps it would be best to do it later so I don’t accidentally dry them out.” Viktor said.

Yuuri nodded, “That’s a good idea. Do you have any more questions?”

“I do, but it’s not really art related.”

“Oh, okay. What is it?”

“Well you see I just came to Hasetsu recently and I was wondering if you knew any good places to eat or things to do? It’s pretty close to when I would eat lunch and I’m afraid I don’t really know where to eat. ” Viktor said.

“Oh, well yeah. I grew up here so I know most of the good places. There is a good restaurant actually a little while away from here that I normally go to during lunch time.” Yuuri said.

“Would you be able to show me?” 

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Hmm. Is there any chance you would have enough time to show me now?” Viktor asked.

“Oh okay, I don’t have classes for awhile so that would be fine.” Yuuri said, and led Viktor outside the room to lock the door. They headed outside the building together and began walking in the direction of the restaurant.

“So Yuuri, tell me about yourself.”

“Um, there isn’t much to say really. I’m not very exciting. Phichit is my best friend and I teach ceramics. I also really like dogs and plants.”

“Oh please, you aren’t boring. And you like dogs!?” Viktor asked happily.

“Yeah, I used to have a poodle.” Yuuri said, smiling slightly as he thought of his dead dog.

“No way! You have to see my Makkachin!” Viktor said as he began pulling out his phone. Viktor clicked on an album labeled “<3” and pushed his phone in front of Yuuri in his hands, his shoulder directly next to Yuuri, and began swiping through the pictures of the fluffy brown dog.

Yuuri awed at every picture and sometimes would smile brightly at a particularly cute picture of the dog which made Viktors heart melt a little bit more.

Unfortunately Yuuri alerted Viktor that they had arrived at the restaurant so Viktor put his pictures of Makkachin away sadly. “Well here it is.” Yuuri said. “I’ll leave you to your meal then.” Yuuri said and turned to leave.

“Where are you going?” Viktor asked pouting dramatically.

Yuuri’s eyes got big and looked around confused. “Uh, I was gonna go back to the studio?”

“Oh,” Viktor sad sounding quite sad. “I guess I just thought you would let me treat you to lunch.”

“Viktor, I’m sorry, I thought you just meant I would show you the restaurant and leave.” Yuuri said, feeling foolish.

“Oh no, Yuuri. Would you allow me to buy you lunch then?” 

“Uh sure.” Yuuri said.

Viktor smiled and opened the door for Yuuri. They were both seated and made small talk until their order was taken.

Viktor discovered Yuuri’s favorite dish was katsudon, which Viktor has never had before to which Yuuri declared he had to try it. Viktor told Yuuri about his job and how he came to Hasetsu to get inspiration. He decided it best not to talk about his life and love, he decided that probably made him sound crazy. 

Yuuri thought the fact he was an author was really cool and asked if he has read any books of his. Viktor told him probably not unless he has read a lot of children and teen books recently. (Yuuri thought that was really funny and laughed, which made his nose scrunch, which Viktor decided was adorable)

Yuuri couldn’t help but as the lunch went on wish it were a date. Viktor was funny and charming, and clearly quite protective. Not to mention very attractive. The window Viktor’s back was to kept casting warm light over his hair and skin, causing him to have an otherworldly glow. He was simply too gorgeous to be real. Viktor also had the cutest dog on earth, Yuuri decided, and told Viktor. Viktor laughed at that and told Yuuri he had to come visit him, which Yuuri agreed to shyly. 

After a long and delicious lunch Viktor and Yuuri parted ways so Yuuri could return to the studio and Viktor to his room to work on his book.

Several more classes later and another perfectly good shirt ruined by clay, Yuuri headed home to his apartment, with a tired smile. Not only had his classes been particularly rowdy but he stayed after with Phichit to discuss his newest exhibit he was planning. They decided to have it start in Japan and then travel to France before finishing in America. 

The exhibit was to be entitled Agape, a counterpart to his name and a study of the idea of unconditional love. The series that will be the center of the exhibit hasn’t technically been started yet, though Yuuri had several ideas and pottery bases started. The exhibit would begin in Tokyo in a month and a half. Long enough away, Yuuri determined, to have the series finished.

The series is meant to embody strength and beauty together to create the idea. Because of this the pottery will feature a large amount of his famous roses and a plethora of other flowers, some new, that he will be trying.

After his lunch with Viktor, Yuuri felt a new inspiration for the series. Though his family and friends gave him a certain level of inspiration of agape, Yuuri had never felt this odd feeling he felt towards Viktor. Like a blossoming, uncertain, caring, deep within him. Yuuri didn’t know what to call it, especially considering that they had only been talking since the beginning of the course but Yuuri was definitely... infatuated. That was the word he was going to use to describe it. Yuuri wasn’t even certain if Viktor was single, interested, or even someone that would be a good match for him but instead of worrying too much about that he just focused on enjoying the feeling of infatuation that he never truly let himself feel before. A crush.

While Yuuri was being decidedly cautious with his growing feelings towards Viktor, Viktor was the complete opposite.

Viktor flopped down unto his bed and pulled Makkachin against him. “Oh Makkachin, what am I going to do? He is just so perfect. Is this love Maka? Surely it must be. I mean did you see his hair, and his EYES. How am I supposed to go on? I know we have only known each other for a few days but we must be soulmates!” Viktor cried as Makkachin huffed against him in annoyance. “I wonder if he is doing alright, I must ask him? Or does that make me seem needy? What should I do Makka?” Viktor questioned the brown dog who just kept trying to sleep.

Viktor after a moment of contemplation he sent him a text asking if he was doing alright. After sending it to Yuuri, Vikor flopped against the bed and held the phone in his hands waiting for a response as Makkachin lay at his feet. Finally after a few minutes he received a text back telling him that he was and if Viktor was as well.

After that they texted back and forth every few minutes until it grew late and Yuuri unhappily had to tell Viktor he had to go to bed since he had to get up early the next day. Viktor complied, though unhappy he had to stop texting Yuuri. 

Viktor grabbed Makkachin to have something to cuddle and fell asleep thinking of Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is dramatic and is super smitten and I love him for it. Then sweet Yuuri is so cautious about liking anyone which is super relatable. I think the fact they are so different in that way makes them a lot of fun to write, especially when it's a slow burn fic, to see both sides of it. And poor Makkachin just wants to take a nap.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> A lot of the ceramic stuff I use in this is taken from my own experience (which isn't amazing) but hopefully it is detailed enough you all can imagine it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri's friendship grows.

As the second week of beginner ceramics progressed, as did Yuuri’s friendship with Viktor, Yuuri realized Viktor and him were becoming good friends. Which was shocking to both men, and Phichit, who thought that “It was about time.” Most of this, Yuuri would say is due to Viktor’s… outgoing way of life. Yuuri firmly believes if Viktor was less outgoing they wouldn’t talk at all outside of class. Not because they wouldn’t be good friends but Yuuri often feels like a burden and is shy so he frequently doesn’t talk to people unless they talk to him first. Viktor texts Yuuri throughout the day, even when he knew he has class, “Because, when you are done you can read them and so I won’t forget to send them by then.” Viktor explained.

Through the daily talking Yuuri and Viktor learned a lot about each other and their behaviors.

“Yuuri, do dogs hold grudges???? Makkachin seems to be.”  
“How would I know, Viktor?” 

“Yuuuuuuuuri.”  
“Yes?”  
“I’m cold.”  
“Why don’t you get a blanket?”  
“Makkachin is on me.”  
“Ah okay, enough said.”  
“I guess I will just suffer. :(((”

“Phichit is trying to convince me to join a dance class with him.”  
“You should totally do it, Yuuri!”  
“... I will consider.”

“So Yuuri have you had any lovers?????”  
“I’m not answering that.”

“Phichit said my clothes are ‘A disgrace’.”  
“That’s not true. That one day you wore that nice button up.”  
“Phichit bought me that shirt.”  
“The rest of your clothes aren’t bad, they are simply… comfortable.”  
“I still feel vaguely insulted.”  
“Don’t worry, you look good anyway.”

“I have been typing this same sentence over and over again and I can’t get it right. :( “  
“Sorry, have you tried moving on and coming back to it later?”  
“I can’t possibly do that, Yuuri.”  
“Why not?”  
“My pride.”

“I’m hungry, Yuuuri.”  
“Why don’t you eat?”  
“I’m really bad at cooking.”  
“Why don’t you go out to eat to get something?”  
“I don’t like eating out alone, it makes me feel lonely. :(((“  
“Would you like me to join you?”  
“Pleeeeease do, Yuuri. <3”  
“Meet me outside the studio in ten minutes.” That all led to Viktor’s current predicament. 

Viktor and Yuuri sat across from each other eating, and Viktor was losing his mind. Yuuri, sweet oblivious Yuuri, had no idea this was happening and was telling Viktor a story about a young girl in one of his classes. Yuuri had his hair slicked back and wasn’t wearing his normal frames, a few stray pieces escaped the slicked back hairstyle and hung down over his forehead. In conclusion, he looked hot. He was always adorable and handsome, but this, this look of hot sex appeal, might just kill him.

Viktor was 99% sure his soul was in the process of departing his body and was leaving that instant. He is simply too beautiful. 

Finally, Yuuri noticed how silent Viktor had been and looked curiously at him. Viktor had a warm pink over his cheeks and wide eyes. “Are you okay, Viktor?”

Viktor nodded. “Are you sure? Do I have something on my face or clay?” Yuuri asked self consciously. 

“Um no?” Viktor squeaked.

“What is it?” Yuuri pressed running a hand lightly over his face. 

“You just look…” (beautiful, handsome, sexy, charming) “different.” Viktor settled for saying, cringing slightly at his own voice.

Yuuri frowned lightly and held his hand up to his hair. “Oh. I guess I had forgot I'm dressed differently. I'm sure I look weird.” Yuuri said and chewed his lip nervously and shrunk in on himself.

“No, no! You look good, you look really good. You look sexy.” Viktor said quickly and then realized he had just called Yuuri sexy. His friend Yuuri. His friend he isn't in a relationship with.

Yuuri's eyes widened and he smiled softly before looking down at the table with a blush. “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome.” Viktor whispered, barely above a whisper. 

After that the rest of their meal passed in comfortable conversation, though Viktor couldn't help but feel restless; waiting for Yuuri to realize he had feeling for him and leave. But that didn't happen.

Instead they split the bill and walked back to Yuuri's apartment so Yuuri could give him a favorite book of his he thought Viktor would like. As they arrived at the door Yuuri pulled out his keys to open the door, and abruptly stopped and turned to Viktor closely. “Could you give me a moment to clean some stuff up before you come in?” Yuuri said, his back pressed to the door. 

“I don't mind a mess.” Viktor said. Sweet Yuuri was worried that his apartment is messy and I'll judge him, Viktor thought. 

Instead of addressing what he said he continued. “It'll only be a minute. Just wait right here.” Yuuri said and opened the door barely a hair and slipped inside closing the door in Viktor's face. The quick air pushing Viktor’s bangs back off his face for a brief moment.

Yuuri flicked on the lights once he confirmed Viktor was outside and looked around. Viktor couldn't come inside. There was pottery everywhere. His pottery. Well Eros’ pottery. That would surely blow his cover.

Yuuri quickly and effectively began lifting the heavy pieces and set them into his guest bedroom. Breathing heavily. Why did he have to have so many heavy pieces of pottery. Why didn't he make smaller things. 

Yuuri scanned the room making sure they were all locked away and opened the door for Viktor who stepped inside cautiously. 

“Sorry it took so long.” Yuuri said, panting out of breath.

“Oh it's no problem.” Viktor said and looked across the room. It was neat and clean. There were a few bookshelves and tables with a big couch with a TV across from it. There were a few picture frames littered across the walls.

Yuuri moved to a bookshelf and scanned it before pulling out a small red book and handed it to Viktor. Viktor took it and ran his finger along the spine gently. 

“I hope you like it.” 

“I'm sure I will.” Viktor said, making sure his hands were gentle with the well loved book. 

“Make sure to let me know how you think of it. And if you would like when you are done there is a movie of it. We could watch it together.” 

“Yuuuri! That would be great!” Viktor said excitedly making Yuuri smile. Viktor always seemed to get excited at the small things in life.

“I’m glad you think so.” Yuuri replied.

They both stood in awkward silence for a moment before they both went to speak at the same time. “Oh no, you go.” Viktor said waving a hand at Yuuri.

“I was just wondering if you are busy or if you would want to stay to watch that movie Phichit was telling you about.” Yuuri said, fiddling with his sleeves. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with light clay dust over the sleeves from helping his students.

“Yeah, that sounds great!” Viktor replied.

“Okay, cool. You can get settled while I put the movie in then.” Yuuri said and walked to a self where dozens of movies sat, he scanned the shelves for a few minutes before plucking a title off of the shelf and putting the disc into the movie player that whizzed to life.

The deadline for Viktor’s book was fast approaching and though he should be home typing away he couldn’t help but take the offer when extended. Yuuri was shy and closed off and if he opened himself up to you, you need to meet him where he is or he may never give the same offer ever again.

Viktor couldn’t help but to wonder if someone had hurt him in the past to make him that way or if he has always been like that. Yuuri was so kind and gentle and yet he seems to be afraid of offending someone with every little thing he does. Like the fact he exists is a burden to people.

Viktor sat himself on the left of the couch near the edge, the couch was big, but yet Viktor sat as far as he could from the other side so he wouldn’t have to be too close to Yuuri and inadvertently make him uncomfortable. The last thing he would ever want to do is make Yuuri uncomfortable. Yuuri grabbed the remote and sat on the right side, a foot or so away from Viktor and started the movie.

As the movie progressed Viktor realized two things. One the movie was good but not good enough to hold his relatively short attention span. Two, none of this mattered because one (1) Yuuri Katsuki has been moving progressively closer to Viktor. Whether this was intentional or due to the slight dip in the couch, Viktor could not say. Though his gay heart was really hoping it was intentional. All he did know was Yuuri was close enough he could smell his shampoo and feel the warmth coming from his body. Viktor has never wanted to reach out and snuggle anyone as badly as he did in that moment. Who could blame him though? Yuuri was there and looking very much like he needed to be cuddled in Viktor’s opinion, and who better to provide cuddles than Viktor himself?

The sky darkened progressively as did the movie and Viktor found himself in quite the predicament. Yuuri had fallen asleep, quite literally. His head fell unto Viktor’s shoulder; his soft hair tickled Viktor's neck and he breathed softly against his skin. 

Viktor sat perfectly still, whether it was to not disturb Yuuri or because he was shocked still was debatable. 

The movie ended and fortunately the remote was close enough Viktor was able to turn the tv off without disturbing Yuuri from his spot on his neck. Viktor sat in silence for many minutes before he realized it probably seemed weird he was perfectly content to sit in the dark still so not to disturb his friend. 

Wanting to not appear weird he wiggled his phone out of his pocket with one hand and held it away from his face to watch animal videos. He should really head home soon to feed Makkachin, Yuuri would probably wake up soon anyway. And then he would make his departure.

Viktor was right. Shortly after he begun his tenth dog video there was a loud bang from outside and Yuuri startled slightly and slowly moved his nose against Viktor's neck. Viktor couldn't help but curse mentally, Yuuri was softly nudging his neck and his lips rested against it humming softly. Slowly Viktor felt Yuuri open his eyes and remove himself from Viktor.

“Viktor?” Yuuri mumbled softly and rubbed his eyes. His hair was somewhat messy now with little strands in his face. 

“Yes, Yuuri?”

“Did I fall asleep on you?” Yuuri asked.

“Mhm. Not very long if it helps.” Viktor responded. 

“Oh my god. I'm so sorry.” Yuuri said, burying his hands into his hair. “You must have wanted to leave and you couldn't and it must be so late.” 

“It's okay. I don't mind. I didn't have anything I needed to do.” Viktor said, that was kind of not true. There was definitely a story on his computer at home he needed to write but oh well. He will just work extra hard to finish it tomorrow. 

“Well I'm still sorry, I'll let you head home.” Yuuri said, feeling awkward.

“Okay. That's fine. I should probably go home to Makkachin soon before she gets mad at me.” Viktor said and pouted which made Yuuri feel a little better; it seemed Viktor wasn't mad or upset. It seemed almost impossible to get on Viktor’s bad side. He was easygoing and forgiving.

Viktor and Yuuri said goodbye quickly, before Viktor returned to his room and to Makkachin. Once Viktor got settled into bed he sent Yuuri a quick text telling him he had fun and to sleep well. 

Yuuri responded similarly, glad Viktor seemed alright and turned his phone off before going to bed. He couldn't believe he fell asleep on Viktor. That's so embarrassing. What if he had drooled or something? Yuuri decided he would have just killed himself out of embarrassment. 

After many minutes of trying to assure himself he didn't make a complete fool of himself Yuuri went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record Yuuri did drool on Viktor and he thought it was adorable.
> 
> Good news: the next chapter is where a fiery little russian will make an appearance. Who doesn't need a little bit of Yurio in their life? I'll just say the intern is not happy the person he was studying under decided to leave and go to Japan.
> 
> ***Also a big thank you for the people reading and especially those who take the time to leave ->{comments} <\- and kudos. Feedback keeps me writing! Plus how else do I know if my writing is bad or good.
> 
> I'm still really excited to be writing this, however, due to a lot of school projects due very soon the next chapter may be a little later than I would like? Hopefully it will be up in less than a week since I typically like to post every few days. Who knows I still might post it soon. Depends how busy I get.
> 
> Because of this I recommend if you like this you subscribe to the story so you won't miss the next update <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri owes Phichit.

**~Two weeks ago~**

“Yakov, where’s the old man?” Yuri asked, after stomping into the publishing center, coffee with tons of sugar in it, request of Viktor.

“What do you mean where is he? Didn’t I tell him to arrive thirty minutes ago?” Yakov asked, really more to himself then to Yuri. “I swear to God if he slept in again I will destroy him.” Yakov grumbled and pulled out his phone.

Yakov dialed Viktor’s number and held the phone up to his ear, the phone rang for several minutes before going to voicemail. Yakov slammed the phone down on the table and swore under his breath for a moment before turning to Yuri. “Go down to his apartment and drag his ass here.” Yakov said and left the building, leaving an angry Yuri holding coffee behind.

Yuri grumbled all the way down to his apartment and began furiously knocking on the door to no response. “Viktor I swear to God, don’t make me come in there! I will make you regret it!”

After many minutes of threats and knocking to no response he decided to leave, he figured Viktor went to a bar and got shitfaced drunk. It wouldn’t be the first time. He just hoped it wasn’t with Chris, why couldn’t he ever keep his clothes on for the whole time. No one wants to see that, especially him. It was getting to be a bit much, a lot too much. He turned to leave and almost bumped into the old landlord. “Oh are you looking for Viktor?” She asked.

“Yeah, have you seen the asshole?” Yuri grumbled glaring at his door.

“Oh yes, he told me earlier that he was leaving for Japan for the next few months and he would send the rent through the mail.” She responded happily and went down the hallway, leaving Yuri alone in the hallway red faced with fists clenched.

“That ASSHOLE!” Yuri shouted to the hallway and stormed out of the building and back to the publishing company to tell Yakov.

The summer internship with Viktor was necessary for Yuri to graduate from college with his english degree. Yuri decided if Viktor caused him to not get his degree they would find his dead body, obnoxious gay balding hair and all in an alleyway.

The truth was Yuri loved english and writing. Ever since his grandpa adopted him, he made sure that Yuri was well read and educated. The time his grandfather spent reading to him was some of the most precious memories he had of him and for his whole life in general. Not to mention Viktor was an author he looked up to. When he found out he was shadowing The Viktor Nikiforov he was ecstatic, of course he made sure to let no one else knew he cared that much but it was noticed. Who wouldn’t have been excited?

Viktor not only wrote good books for kids and teens but he wrote them quickly, he didn’t have many fans due to the fact mostly kids read the books but he was well known in the writing world.

Though Yuri liked to pretend he didn’t like children or teenagers he really did and he specifically wants to write books for that age group. If Viktor messes that up for him he would be devastated in all honesty. Hence, his boiling anger for the loser.

**~Present day~**

“What do you mean you know the teacher???” Phichit questioned loudly causing Yuuri to shush him as the teacher left the hallway after saying hi to him.

“Well you see, it’s a long story.” Yuuri said grimacing at his friend's expression.

“I’ve got all day. Do tell.” Phichit said, gesturing to Yuuri with his hands resting under his chin.

Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck shyly before beginning, “It was my freshman year and I was talking to my guidance counselor and she told me I needed a physical education credit. It turns out there were only three different classes. Normal gym, which I would have hated, archery, which is scary, and… pole dancing.” At that he winced slightly before continuing.

“My guidance counselor assured me it would just be the physical moves and we wouldn’t be focusing on how to make it sexual or anything. So I thought it might be fun. I ended up really enjoying it and it helped me to keep my weight down a bit since I have a tendency to gain weight.”

“So pole dancing was the solution!?”

“Um yes? And so when I came back home I started to gain a lot of weight again so I found a pole dancing teacher here.”

“Oh my god. How did I not know this? We lived together!”

“Do you remember my swimming class…”

Phichit gasped and covered his mouth. “You were pole dancing the whole time?” Phichit questioned like a betrayed house wife.

Yuuri nodded guiltily.

“Why wouldn’t you tell me? Do you not trust me?” Phichit accused.

“That’s not it, it’s just. It’s embarrassing and I knew if I told you then you would want to come.” Yuuri groaned.

Phichit wanted to argue and say that wasn’t true but they both knew it was. “Ugh fine, but you owe me.” Phichit said.

“Okay, but nothing too ridiculous.”

“I would never.”

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

Yuuri had finished class and gathered all of the pottery tools together into a large, neat pile before sighing. “I hate when I have to wash these, it makes my nails crack.” Yuuri said, he really did hate cleaning the tools. Not only did it take a long time but it made his hands dry and nails crack.

“Oh I’ll do it.” Viktor said casually and started the water in the sink.

“Really?” Yuuri questioned.

“Of course, I don’t want your nails to get messed up.” Viktor said and began running the tools under the water scrubbing them with soap.

Yuuri watched in shock and felt a warm feeling in his chest. Oh my god, I love him, Yuuri thought in a revelation. I am completely in love with him.

Viktor continued with the boring task, completely unaware that Yuuri was having a revelation about him. That the small action of washing ceramic supplies to save his nails would show how much he cared about him. That he didn’t make fun of him for worrying about his nails or tell him to just do them and stop complaining, but instead offered his services to help. Just because he cared.

Eventually Yuuri began unloading the kiln as Vikor finished washing.

Viktor’s phone rang and Yuuri watched him quickly struggle to get the water off his hands in time to answer it and began talking to him.

“Yakov the book will be done in time. Yes, I know Yakov. Goodbye.” Viktor spoke into the phone before quickly shutting it.

“Is he giving you a hard time?” Yuuri teased from the kiln room as he unloaded pieces.

“When isn’t he, Yuuri.” Viktor complained dramatically, taking the time to appreciate Yuuri’s figure as he bent over to fish pieces out. Wait no I shouldn’t be doing that, Viktor thought. But, on the other hand, if Yuuri doesn’t notice is any harm really done?

Yuuri laughed lightly and continued unloading the kiln in silence. Viktor found that he loved just being with Yuuri, the silences were rarely uncomfortable and so Viktor decided to just come in early or stay late whenever he had a chance to soak in more time with Yuuri. Viktor had never truly had a friend like Yuuri before and he treasured their time together.

Yuuri didn’t seem to mind. Yuuri was actually quite lonely despite his friends and students and appreciated having a new friend to talk to. Though he would never admit it to Phichit,Viktor was quickly becoming his best friend. Viktor was funny and kind and laid back. He didn’t ever tease him about his various anxieties about things and always tried to reassure him when he could. They were just a good pair.

Phichit walked into the room and saw Viktor so he continued into the kiln room. “Yuuri!”

Yuuri popped his head out of the kiln and looked at him. “Yes?”

“So you remember how you owe me a favor?”

Yuuri cringed and nodded.

“Well I’m cashing it in for tonight so free your schedule.” Phichit exclaimed happily.

“Dare I ask what it is?” Yuuri asked with images of embarrassing things flashing through his head.

“Your friend Yuuko is housing a nighttime skate and we are definitely going. You too, Viktor.” Phichit added giving Viktor an intimidating stare.

Viktor didn’t seem to either notice or care and just smiled back. “That sounds like fun!” Viktor said.

“Viktor!” Yuuri said sharply. “You are not helping.”

“Come on Yuuri, you owe me and it won’t be bad at all. You might even have fun.”

“I mean I doubt it but fine. I’ll go.”

Phichit squealed happily and hugged Yuuri swiftly before leaving Viktor and Yuuri alone again.

“What did I just get myself into?” Yuuri said, mostly to himself.

“Oh Yuuri, it’ll be fine. I’ll be there and if you get anxious or anything happens we can just leave.” Viktor says, hoping to reassure Yuuri.

Yuuri considered that for a moment, “I guess you’re right. How bad could it be?”

The answer was very.

The ice rink was darkened and the only lighting was flashing colored lights that made the ice rink seem more like a disco club than anything. Phichit deemed it necessary to wear the most obnoxious sparkly thing he owned so every time he skated past someone they were momentarily blinded which had led to several accidents over the course of the time since he arrived.

Yuuko very quickly found Yuuri once he arrived and introduced herself to Viktor and proceeded to tell him as many embarrassing stories as she could think of about him. Some of which he had pleasantly forgotten until they were so rudely put back into his brain. Including stories of when he used to have a crush on a boy who taught skating lessons there. Logically Yuuri then decided to take skating lessons for several years in the hopes of dating him to only discover he was straight. Yuuri nearly died of embarrassment as Viktor exclaimed how cute that was. Yuuri didn’t think it was cute at all and debated locking Yuuko into a closet until the night was over.

Yuuko’s daughters also had somehow gotten a video of him skating a routine of his when he was younger and showed Viktor who wouldn’t stop pestering him to wear the bedazzled costume for him some day and duplicate the skating routine.

He refused to let Viktor talk with the triplets any more that night.

Perhaps even more tragically the guy he used to have a crush on was at the rink with his girlfriend and said hi to Yuuri, kindly explaining he was his old skating coach in case he forgot. That caused Viktor to smirk the whole night, tease him, and ask many questions about his type of guy and who he would date, causing Yuuri to question if he could use a skate to kill himself without anyone noticing.

Yuuri decided the universe was trying to make him suffer, why was not known but it was definitely happening.

Yuuri stepped unto the ice alone, only after managing to stick Viktor with Phichit, which was a bad idea but worth it to be alone for a moment. Phichit was most definitely embarrassing him but at least he wasn't around to hear it. Yuuri began steady, slow circles around the ice and began to feel more relaxed (despite the bright flashing lights). Just when he thought nothing worse could happen distinctly over the chatter of people was Phichit yelling, “Pair skate!” in the middle of the rink. “Everyone grab someone!” Phichit said loudly and grabbed the first person he saw, quickly linking his hands with the flustered and startled man.

Yuuri scrambled for the exit of the rink but Viktor caught him by the sleeve and quickly linked his hands with Yuuri’s. Yuuri cursed his bad luck under his breath as Viktor thanked his good luck. It's not that Yuuri wouldn’t give his right arm to hold hands with Viktor but they were friends, just friends, and holding hands would allow his treacherous mind to focus on the thought of them dating. Which wouldn’t happen, couldn't happen. Why would Viktor ever date someone like him?

Viktor mentally fist pumped as he laced his fingers with Yuuri. Having Phichit exclaim pair skate was a risky move, Yuuri could have ended up with some attractive single guy and started dating him and left Viktor all alone. Fortunately he grabbed Yuuri just on his way out. This gave him the perfect excuse to get Yuuri thinking about them in a romantic way without implying it himself.

Yuuri was certain he was blushing fifty different shades of red, fortunately he wasn’t falling all over his feet due to his skating lessons, which thinking about did not help the blushing at all.

Viktor bumped hips with him occasionally as they skated around the rink in circles. As the song continued Viktor began making light conversation with Yuuri, making him laugh.Viktor could feel the vibrations from his laugh where their hands were joined, Viktor decided he loved that feeling.

Finally the song ended and everyone disconnected hands, including Viktor from Yuuri, though he wished they could have stayed connected forever. They both stepped off of the rink and laughed, walking together towards the concession stand. Viktor bought two drinks and handed one to Yuuri, who of course told him he didn’t have to pay. That led to a short dispute before they agreed to allow Yuuri to buy Viktor a drink at some point later to make up for it.

They went and sat on a bench in the corner of the room and made light conversation as they took off their skates and returned them to where they got them from.

“Did you have fun, Yuuri?” Viktor asked as they began to leave the rink after waving goodbye to Phichit who was trying to chat some guy up.

“I did, there were a few times when I wanted to kill myself but overall it was pretty good.” Yuuri said and discovered it was the truth. Despite the fact he was embarrassed many different times throughout the night, Viktor kept him calm and happy.

“I’m glad, I had fun.” Viktor said. “Thanks for skating with me.” Viktor said with a wink which made Yuuri laugh and look at the ground.

“Of course.” Yuuri said.

“Oh good.” Viktor commented and the two slowly walked back to Yuuri’s house together in some unspoken agreement that Viktor would walk him home. After the short walk they arrived outside his apartment.

“Goodbye Yuuri.”

“Goodbye Viktor.” Yuuri said smiling softly. Viktor leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Yuuri for a quick hug before releasing him with a smile.

“I’ll text you later.” Viktor said as he left and Yuuri found himself wishing he didn’t have to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer than usual, my life has been super hectic.
> 
> I got a job and decided at the very last minute I am going to change majors (and colleges) which was super stressful and rushed since the deadline is very soon. So that has been crazy.
> 
> However, I wanted to keep up with this. Don't worry Yuri will make an appearance in Japan soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari asks for a favor.

“Mari I have a job, I can’t just run the inn because you want to go to a concert.” Yuuri said, sighing into the phone. 

“But Yuuri. They are my favorite band.” Mari replied back.

“Ugh fine. But don’t say I never do anything for you.” Yuuri said.

“You are the best, Yuuri! Don’t forget this Saturday for all day.” Mari reminded before ending the call.

Yuuri set his phone down and ran a hand down his face. Why did he agree? Now he was going to have to have someone cover his Saturday classes since he had to run the Inn since Mari apparently had to go to a concert and his parents were on vacation. Just his luck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri was exactly what he needed for inspiration. Since Yuuri and him had become friends he had been writing a lot more daily. And better yet the content was actually good. This trip was a very good idea, Viktor decided. He was right on schedule for the book to be done in a week or two. It was after the deadline but with some extreme pouting to Yakov it was allowed . He closed the lid on his laptop and walked over to Makkachin who had made himself comfortable in a little ball. Viktor rested his hand on Makkachin and ran it along his spine which caused the dog to give a content huff. 

Viktor picked up his phone and checked it to make sure Yuuri hadn’t sent a text cancelling their plans and was glad to see that he hadn’t. Their movie hangouts had become a favorite of both Yuuri and Viktor.

Though they frequently watched movies, sometimes they would play a boardgame or just talk. Occasionally Yuuri would cook them both dinner and Viktor would compliment his cooking all night. Viktor would bring Makkachin sometimes to play with Yuuri and they would walk the dog together (those days always made his heart melt). Overall things had been going quite well. However, since Yuuri’s discovery of feelings and Viktor’s growing feelings they both had varying levels of inner turmoil. 

Yuuri worried himself sick over whether or not he should reveal his feelings to Viktor and if he was too transparent with his feelings. Yuuri was sure Viktor had to be noticing his bright red cheeks whenever he complimented him or stood too close. Not to mention when he met his eyes it made him unable to focus.

Viktor was more concerned with how to make Yuuri discover they would be perfect together. Lord knows he tries.

Whether Yuuri saw what Viktor was doing and politely ignored it or if he was just oblivious was a mystery to Viktor, though he sincerely hoped it was the second one. But then again how was Yuuri not seeing it. 

At their previous ceramic class together he tenderly wiped nonexistent clay dust off Yuuri’s cheek while lovingly gazing into his eyes and then winked before removing his hand. How could that be interpreted platonically? Yuuri had just mumbled out a thank you and began helping a different person with their pot design. Was that his polite way of turning him down? Then again it didn’t seem like he exactly dated a lot. Maybe he just couldn’t tell if he was flirting. “Yes! That had to be it.” Viktor determined after examining the evidence. “So all I have to do is turn the flirting up until he understands.” Viktor decided that was what he was going to do happily and said goodbye before leaving the Inn and heading to Yuuri’s apartment.

Yuuri checked the time and figured he had a few minutes before Viktor arrived so he headed into the bathroom. He closed the door softly behind himself and looked into the mirror to make sure he didn’t look like a mess. “There is no way someone like Viktor would want to date someone like me.” Yuuri decided. He had old acne scars over his forehead and his eyes were different sizes. Not to mention despite his rather strong muscles he still was rather pudgy in the stomach and thighs that not even his too big clothes could hide. He could never seem to lose that weight. He had dark stretch marks over his hips that reached down to his thighs from his rapid weight gain and loss. “There was no way drop dead gorgeous, Viktor, would want someone like me,” Yuuri thought, spiraling further into the idea that Viktor wouldn’t be interested in him.

The doorbell rang and Yuuri braced himself mentally before going to open the door for Viktor. It was decided, he would try to end his feelings for Viktor. He had no chance with him and needed to stop the feelings before he ruined their relationship. 

He opened the door and was met with the sight of Viktor in a v neck leaning casually against the door frame, he turned his head to meet Yuuri, flipping his hair out of his eyes and casually winked. Yuuri felt his heart stop. “Oh my god, is he trying to kill me.” Yuuri thought trying to hide the fact he was experiencing a small heart attack.

Viktor winked when Yuuri opened the door and his heart couldn’t help but stop when he saw him in the doorway. He was wearing the cutest oversized sweater that accented his small frame and accented the cute pudge he had. He had the best tummy that would be perfect to snuggle and kiss. Viktor thought long and hard and determined that he was the perfect amount of plushness to be an amazing pillow. 

Viktor loved the soft parts of Yuuri, it made him seem so gentle and kind and it made people think he was weak but in fact he was incredibly strong. Viktor especially loved his soft brown eyes, they were big and sweet, it made him seem like a drawing, they are that perfect and expressive. Which led Viktor to think about his face, he has the cutest face, the extra fat he carries gives him a soft, round face that is accented by his soft pink blush he wears often. Then of course his dewy complexion always helped, Yuuri had the softest skin that seemed to always glow and look healthy. Something Viktor couldn’t help but to envy; he always felt as though his skin was too pale and dry looking. In conclusion, Yuuri was perfect and simply the most beautiful person inside and out Viktor had ever known. “I will win his heart.” Viktor decided definitively before stepping inside Yuuri’s apartment.

The rest of their time went similarly to how it normally did, with of course a few exceptions, Viktor was even more touchy feely than usual. Viktor had always been quite tactile with Yuuri but it seemed to be way more frequent than normal. Yuuri decided that it had to all be a cruel test to determine his strength to not think about kissing and cuddling Viktor in the early morning as the light cascaded down his shoulders in soft rays of golden light before leaning down and- “Snap out of it Yuuri!” Yuuri thought loudly in his head berating himself. At least Viktor seemed to be oblivious to his internal war with himself just casually leaning his entire body against Yuuri as they watched some movie he put in that he can’t even remember the title of anymore.

It was official, Viktor had no idea what movie they were watching. He was too busy trying to seem casual about pressing his entire body against Yuuri. It seemed he wasn’t even noticing, which Viktor couldn’t decide if that was good or bad. At least that meant he wasn’t rejecting him but also he didn’t seem to care at all. Yuuri just watched the movie completely taken by it, unnoticing of Viktor’s advances. Time to step it up to the next level. Viktor devised a genius plan in his head and waited for the opportune moment before enacting it. The moment struck as Yuuri let out a soft yawn. Viktor decided to yawn as well and stretched his arms before letting his right arm lay itself over Yuuri’s shoulders gently.

Viktor mentally fist pumped as he watched in his peripheral vision to study Yuuri’s reaction. He tensed momentarily before relaxing and went back to watching the movie. That had to be a good sign right?

Before Viktor was able to enact any of his other tactics the movie ended and Yuuri removed himself from Viktor’s grip and put the disc back into the case as Viktor mourned the loss of Yuuri pressed up against him. 

“Did you like the movie?” Yuuri asked as he put the movie back.

“Oh yes, very much so.” Viktor replied, he honestly didn’t pay attention to nearly any of the movie.

“Oh good, same thing sometime next week?” Yuuri questioned as Viktor got up from the couch and walked with him towards the door.

“Of course. Well I’m gonna head back and take care of Makkachin. Have a good night, Yuuri.”

“You too, Viktor.” Yuuri said standing across from him.

Viktor decided he needed to make one last move for the night. He quickly moved forward and wrapped Yuuri into a hug, a closer hug than he normally goes for, Yuuri’s entire body was touching his own. He allowed the hug to last longer than traditionally acceptable and before they separated completely placed a feather light kiss on Yuuri’s cheek.

Viktor pulled away, smiled at Yuuri’s dazed face and left, closing the door behind him before letting out a long breath in the empty hallway. Hopefully that wasn’t too much.

Yuuri was left alone in his apartment in a daze. Did that just happen? Did Viktor just kiss his cheek? No. He couldn’t of. That had to have just been his imagination. Who is he kidding, that did happen. But more importantly is the question why. That had to be platonic right? People kiss people platonically on the cheek all the time. Maybe that was it?

At least it’s Friday so he has until Monday to figure out what that just was with Viktor. Maybe some time apart would clear his head. That would give him a few days to formulate what he would say to him and go through the events of the day at the Inn tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie this chapter kind of killed me. This chapter is kind of an inbetween of some stuff I want to have happen so I had a really hard time writing it. I know it seems like I have abandoned some plot points but I swear I haven't. It will all come together in the near future. This chapter took me way longer to write than usual.
> 
> Also with the fact this was super hard for me to write I have been really busy. As I will be this week. I have classes and I work really late every evening as well. ****So I would love some feedback from y'all. How did you all enjoy "subtle" Viktor lol. He tries so hard.
> 
> I decided to make the characters a bit more realistic in appearance if that makes sense. This chapter kind of delved into Yuuri and soon we will see some of those imperfections in Viktor as well. People don't frequently have no acne or stretch marks or fat and I want to have that be a thing in this fic. I didn't want Yuuri to seem too self depreciating but I definitely think it is something he struggles with and I want to mention it in a way thats true to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri covers for Mari.

“Oh my God, I can not believe my mother has brochures for Minako’s place here. Oh God, that’s so embarrassing. Who knows what she has been telling people about me.” Yuuri thought to himself, crying internally as he saw brochures on the small desk. God forbid she told the story about the one time he accidentally dropped a vase on his friend’s foot. 

For some reason she thought that was a good story to tell people who wanted to take his ceramic classes, it’s not like that story inspires faith in his abilities to do ceramics, or hold ceramics for that matter. It was nice his mother was so supportive of his career but did she have to be so embarrassing in the process. She tends to do that a lot.

One time Yuuri had a birthday party at the Inn and his mother had shown his baby pictures to all of his friends. Needless to say Yuuri never heard the end of that. Yuuri already had a hard time making friends and though his mother always tried to help she often just made things worse.

While Yuuri let himself imagine all of the horrifying things his mother has told people he began organizing the desk and cleanings the counters a little. Apparently the calendar hadn’t been changed in quite some time. “Really, mom, the calendar is on January and it’s May 6th?” Yuuri thought laughing a little and changed it.

He couldn’t help but wonder what happened to his old room. It most likely became a guest room but he also wouldn’t be surprised if they were too sentimental to do that. Maybe if there was time later he would try to find out.

Yuuri checked the clock and sighed, it was still early. There was still many hours to go.

At least he was familiar with the Inn and nearly everyone who frequented it. Undoubtedly many people would talk to him throughout the day, at least that would probably pass the time. At least he hoped so, the desk area wasn’t exactly exciting. The area was mostly neat with a few boxes littered about the room, nothing too terrible but Yuuri figured he should be a good son and move them. Most likely Mari left them there specifically so he would move them but he figured he would humor her and do it.

Yuuri bent down to pick up the box when something sprinted at him and toppled him to the ground, punching the air out of his lungs. Once Yuuri got over the shock of suddenly being on the ground he looked at his attacker, a big brown poodle. “...Makkachin?” Yuuri questioned and hesitantly reached out a hand to the dog who immediately began licking Yuuri in recognition. “What are you doing here, Makkachin?” Yuuri said softly so really only the dog could hear him.

Shortly after the dog began making itself comfortable in Yuuri’s lap Yuuri heard a familiar voice. “Makkachin! Where did you go?”

Yuuri poked his head up from looking at the dog in time to see Viktor discover them. “Yuuri?” Viktor asked with raised eyebrows and then glanced accusingly at his dog, as though trying to scold his dog without words. Makkachin didn’t seem to notice and just wagged their tail.

Yuuri waved his hand in greeting a little and then ran a hand through Makkachin’s fur before standing up, causing Makkachine to get up.

“What are you doing here Yuuri?” Viktor asked as his dog trotted over to him and plopped down as though pleased with himself.

“Um I’m working here today, this is my parents, well my sister’s Inn.” Yuuri explained. “Why are you here?”

“Oh I have a room here!” Viktor said. “Do you always work here, I haven’t seen you before?”

“No, my sister and parents are both gone so I am watching over the place today for them.” Yuuri said.

“Oh okay! Do you need any help?” Viktor offered, hoping Yuuri would say yes, though he should be writing to be honest he would always rather hang out with Yuuri instead.

“I mean, I grew up here so I should be fine.” Yuuri said, running a hand through his hair, shuffling his feet.

“Really? That must have been fun! If you don’t mind I will take Makkachin for a walk and then maybe you could tell me more about your childhood? I mean… if you aren’t busy that is.” Viktor said.suddenly aware of the fact he basically invited himself to hang out.

“Um sure, that’s fine.” Yuuri said which made Viktor smile before leaving with the fluffy dog behind him.

Viktor and Makkachin left and so Yuuri picked up a box and set it in the storage room, when he suddenly remembered the previous night in vivid detail. “How did I forget!? He kissed my cheek last night! Oh my God. Should I say something? Should I pretend like it didn’t happen? He is gonna be back in a couple minutes and he is going to realize something is wrong and he’ll realize I like him.What if he didn’t mean anything by it. He was probably just being friendly. Right? Then again how often do friends do that? This is terrible. What am I going to-”

“Yuuri!” Viktor called interrupting his thoughts as his head poked into the room, with a bright smile on his face. “There’s my favorite person!” Viktor said, seeing Yuuri. He came over and quickly wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug as Yuuri’s arms hung at his side awkwardly as Viktor tried to think of more ways to flirt.

Viktor pulled away but kept an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder and began walking them back to the desk. “So… you grew up here! Tell me everything!”

Yuuri swallowed his nervousness and began telling him about his childhood, trying to ignore the impending doom of the fact he had to talk to Viktor about the incident (his new name for the cheek kiss that shall not be named). 

Despite how Yuuri thought the conversation would go his nervousness dissipated the longer he talked to Viktor and began telling more and more funny stories hoping to hear him laugh, which he always did. (Damn Viktor and his charming and calming demeanor, making him forget about... the incident) Viktor asked questions when appropriate and always paid attention as though there would be a quiz. His bright blue eyes always trained on his face. Vikor was one of the few people who never seemed bored or disinterested by his stories. Yuuri decided he loved that about Viktor.

Pretty soon an entire hour had passed, full of Yuuri’s stories, with rarely any interruptions. Either because of fate or due to the customer’s excitement at seeing Yuuri talking with a friend. Probably the latter. Either way he was grateful. 

Viktor had begun sharing stories of his childhood too at some point: if they were interrupted Yuuri was pretty sure he would have a fit. Viktor talked a lot, but rarely about his childhood, so Yuuri drank up every moment that he could. Viktor was an open person but there were some things he didn’t discuss much. Not only was it rare to hear information about his childhood but very amusing and or more private information. 

Viktor was apparently a very high energy, creative kid, which wasn’t much of a surprise to Yuuri. That led to a lot of school disciplining and exhausted parents. He could practically see a little miniature Viktor running all over the place causing problems. Whether he was naturally a high energy kid or if it was due to the unnatural levels of sweets he ate is still debated, he had quite the sweet tooth as a child. Yuuri guesses the energy was because of the mountains of sugar he consumed on a regular basis. 

Yuuri in turn told Viktor about how he was a quiet and shy child growing up, which was no surprise to Viktor. Ultimately that led in part to his lack of friends and lack of conversation skills. Yuuri though more talkative now than before was still fairly quiet, especially with new people. They both agreed that his shyness was probably due to Yuuri’s anxiety.

Viktor also even told Yuuri about why he decided to become an author, which was because he found after writing a school assignment that he just really loved writing. Despite the fact he only got a B on the assignment, a grade he did argue with the teacher about. The teacher of course, won that argument and the B remained. 

As they shared more and more stories back and forth both boys found themselves developing stronger and stronger feelings toward the other person. Even if they never became more than friends Yuuri decided Viktor was someone he could never not have in his life anymore. Which he did wonder about sometimes; Yuuri knew at some point Viktor would have to return home. This was just a vacation almost for him. It was a harsh reality and one that Yuuri decided not to dwell on for once. He just wanted to enjoy his time with his friend (who in his dreams becomes more).

Viktor and Yuuri stood next to each other with their elbows on the desk leaning close to each other so they could tell stories quietly enough prying ears couldn’t hear. Yuuri was certain Viktor had to notice how fast his heart beat whenever Viktor laughed and grew even closer, his face mere inches from his own. I mean honestly, how was his heart not supposed to beat rapidly when he grew close. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that you could just lose yourself in. Not to mention his radiant skin that complimented his eyes so perfectly. Not to mention his pale pink lips that looked so perfect and just right for Yuuri to lean down and brush his own lips against. At this distance he could even see the beginning of his natural color at his roots. “So he is a blond.” Yuuri’s brain supplied helpfully as he took in all of his appearance. “Must he be so beautiful?” Yuuri thought sadly.

After many stories and laughs Yuuri and Viktor ate lunch together at the small desk as Viktor began delving into his book and ideas to get Yuuri’s opinion. Yuuri’s comments were less than helpful since he seemed to love every idea Viktor presented but Viktor enjoyed hearing his comments nonetheless Once they both finished they headed into the back together to throw away all of their trash.

Yuuri shuffled awkwardly on his feet before making himself meet Viktor’s eyes. “That’s it, I will talk to Viktor about what happened. I can’t keep putting it off.” Yuuri said to himself in his head, taking a deep breath.

“Hey, Viktor, I was wondering, um if-”

Suddenly Yuuri was cut off mid sentence by a very loud ding of the bell from the front desk.Yuuri and Viktor looked at each other guiltily before heading to the front desk to greet their most likely angry guest who rang the bell. Yuuri went to open his mouth to greet the customer when the customer whipped his head to the right to look at Viktor. “So this is where you have been hiding you old man!?” The blond man said angrily before leaning over the counter and grabbing Viktor by the shirt and tugging him directly in front of his face.

“You promised me an internship!” He said, shaking Viktor a little, causing the silver haired man’s head to bobble a little. Eventually after several seconds the blond man let go of his shirt and crossed his arms.

Yuuri turned to Viktor in shock awaiting what he would say, Whatever he thought he would say was definitely not what came out of his mouth, instead of an insult or demanding the blond man leave, he just smiled brightly and said, “Hello Yuri! Long time no see!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to how busy I am I have taken to writing this in the late hours of the night after classes and my job so I apologize for any stupid mistakes. I tend to miss stupid things when I'm tired so I hope everything is good.
> 
> Finally Yuri has made an appearance! I thought having him be an intern was the most fitting equivalent to canon to allow him to be in the story in a way that makes sense. Did you all enjoy his appearance?
> 
> Side note: There hasn't been a lot of conflict and such things in the story yet, things will happen, just right now I'm letting the characters and plot develop more naturally first.
> 
> Hope you are enjoying! I still love updating this and hearing what you all think!
> 
> ****** This tired fan fic writer loves your comments and kudos! <3 <3 <3
> 
>  
> 
> {{{ Feel free to subscribe or bookmark so you don't miss updates. I try to update every few days }}}


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri wants Viktor to come back.

“You are coming back with me, old man.” Yuri said firmly. “I need to do my internship and I am sick of you messing it up.”

“Ah yes, that.” Viktor replied nonchalantly.

Yuri’s eye twitched with anger while Viktor just ran a hand through his hair. Yuuri felt like it was all just some strange nightmare and he would wake up in his bed.

“We are going back to the publishing company.” Yuri said and grabbed Viktor’s arm and began tugging him to the front of the Inn as guests watched in intrigue. It wasn’t everyday an attractive foreign man was dragged away by a small angry man. 

Yuuri watched feeling like his heart was breaking as Viktor was being drug away. Viktor had quickly weaseled his way into his heart and now he was being ripped out of it almost as quickly as he entered it. And just when Yuuri had just been so close to asking Viktor if he had feelings for him. Just when their entire relationship could have changed. It was almost some cruel irony someone with the same name would take away the man he had come to love in a dramatic shocking twist of fate.

Yuuri had felt like Viktor had as strong of feelings for him as he did for Viktor, regardless of romantic or platonic. But maybe not. Maybe Viktor just made friends like that and this was just another friend made and lost. Maybe they weren’t as close as he thought.

“Yuri! Let’s not be rash!” Viktor said and removed his arm from Yuri’s hawk like grasp. “I came here to write, I need to stay here for my story.” Viktor explained, hoping that would allow Yuri to let him stay, while Yuri just looked at him with a glare. Viktor in all honesty had forgotten Yuri’s internship, he had promised to teach him though and he couldn’t possible get out of it now it seemed. At least not right then. 

Viktor had been working so hard to get Yuuri to date him and it was so close to coming together. Viktor fell in love with their time together and the small town. Plus they seem to be right on the edge of a relationship which would make Viktor ungodly happy. The thought of throwing away their friendship and time together was crushing to even briefly think about. Especially because Viktor had come to care for him so deeply. Yuuri had completely changed his life and now that he knows what it feels like to care for someone and be cared for, he never wants to let it go.

“Fine. If you won’t leave I will just have to stay.” Yuri said in response to Viktor and whipped his head around to Yuuri, who thought for sure he had forgotten he was there at all. “Give me a room.” He demanded and turned back to Viktor. “Viktor be warned, if you slack off at all I am dragging you back to the publishing company. I will be taught by you one way or another! And I expect for you to bring me to any book tours!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how long it has been since I last updated. Not only has it been forever but this chapter is super short. I am so sorry. I haven't had a single day off of work since two weeks ago plus I have had finals. I usually only am having about one hour a day so I haven't had time at all to write. I promise in like a week or two I will publish a nice long good chapter to make up for it though. Hang in there with me! I swear I haven't forgotten about this!
> 
> This is kind of just leading up to what I want to write about next chapter so I apologize for the lack of content.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the sudden appearance of Yuri at the Inn, plans need to be made. Viktor and Yuuri also need to discuss why Viktor kissed Yuuri on the cheek.

Viktor beamed and drug Yuuri next to him as well as the other Yuri and wrapped his long arms around them.”Isn’t this great!? My two favorite Yuuri’s!” He said as Yuri groaned under his breath. To be fair, Yuri and Yuuri were the only two Yuuri’s he knew.

Yuri detached himself and looked between Yuuri and Viktor. “Wait, you know this guy?” Yuri questioned.

“Of course! He’s my best friend? Right Yuuri?” Viktor said and pulled Yuuri as close to him as possible. Which left his face squashed up against his own, which Viktor enjoyed immensely. 

Yuuri blushed lightly and debated whether or not he should respond for several seconds before managing a quiet, “Yeah.”

“Let’s get something right. We can’t both be named Yuri.” The blond man said angrily, pointing a finger at Yuuri.

“You’re right.” Viktor said.

“Wait, really?” Yuri said, surprised. He didn’t think he would actually agree.

“Of course, you’ll be named Yurio and he’ll stay Yuuri!” Viktor exclaimed, easily.

“Why do I have to change my name and not that fat pig?” Yuri asked. 

Vikor moved forward quickly and pinned Yurio against the desk, leaning down with a few inches between their faces in a fast, sharp movement, completely unexpected. “Yuuri is not a pig, and if I ever hear you call him such a thing again, not only will your internship be terminated but I will personally call every single publishing agency I have ever heard of to ensure you never get hired. Are we clear?” Viktor asked, with only coldness in his voice. His bright blue eyes turning cold and emotionless.

Yurio nodded his head quickly and Viktor released his grip. After that Yurio took his room key and scrambled to his room, leaving Yuuri and VIktor alone at the desk again.No doubt not wanting to anger Viktor again and have him change his mind about his internship.

Yuuri and Viktor sat in silence for a few minutes before Yuuri decided to break the silence. “Viktor?”

“Yes, Yuuri?” 

“...Why did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Defend me when Yurio called me a fat pig? It’s true.” Yuuri said, looking down at the pudge of his shirt caused by his stomach.

“Oh Yuuri,” Viktor began softly, reaching a finger under Yuuri’s chin to pull his face up to meet his eyes. “I know you are self conscious about your weight, despite the fact you are the most amazing and handsome man I’ve ever met. I couldn’t possibly let him get away with saying that. You never deserve to be treated in such a manner. It only makes it worse that it isn’t true. Even if you gained two hundred pounds you would still be the most beautiful person in any room.”

Yuuri just looked at Viktor, dazed for a few moments, trying to let what he said sink in. Instead of saying, ‘Thank you, Viktor.’ or ‘I appreciate it.’ Yuuri says the first thing he thinks of, “Is that why you kissed me on the cheek?”

Viktor eyes widened in shock at the question and then softly smiled. Everytime Viktor thinks he knows what Yuuri will say or do, the amazing man will surprise him. “Yuuri, if you don’t mind. Let’s take this somewhere, with a little more privacy.” Viktor said, loud enough for the guests at the Inn to realize he was talking about them. If Viktor was going to confess his feelings for Yuuri it wasn’t going to be in front of a bunch of strangers. Well, if it was, it would have been something huge and spectacular and less intimate than what he has planned.

Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and let them to the storage room, closing the door softly behind them, leading them to stand in the center, with the windows warm light casting down on the pair. Viktor, let go of one of Yuuri’s hands and left the other in his clutches. “Yuuri, I need to be honest with you.” Viktor said, looking at Yuuri’s wide eyes. Gentle brown meeting his bright blue. He slowly raised Yuuri’s hand up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss on the top of the hand. 

“I value our friendship a great deal and would never want to jeopardize it, however, I need you to know that I’ve developed romantic feelings for you. I don’t want you to feel obligated to feel the same but I needed you to know. I really care for you and if you don’t want this to become more, then just pretend like this didn’t happen, but you had to know.” Viktor said, his face gentle and open.

For several moments Yuuri just looked at Viktor with shock, his lips in a fine line. “Viktor-I...um,” Yuuri said quietly, his voice trembling, his brown eyes struggling to maintain eye contact. He had waited for this moment for so long but now that he had it he couldn’t find the right words to say.

“Yuuri, it’s okay, I can pretend like this never happened, we can go back to normal. It’s fine. I’m just gonna go-” Viktor began, feeling the cold solid dread forming in his stomach. 

“No, Viktor! Don’t. I just, um, well, I like you too.” Yuuri finally said, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. He was hoping to have said something more eloquent and put together than that, but it seemed his mouth had other ideas.

Yuuri hesitantly met Viktor’s face and found one of his beautiful, rare, heart shaped smiles on his lips. “You do?” Viktor asked moving closer to Yuuri.

“Yes.” Yuuri said, the words gently leaving his lips, in a near whisper.

With that one word Viktor leapt to life and quickly engulfed Yuuri in his long arms, pulling his body as close to his as possible. Viktor turned his head in towards Yuuri’s neck and ran his hands along Yuuri’s back in a passionate hug, squeezing the life out of him. Viktor could hardly believe it, it was all a dream come true. Yuuri liked him. Romantically. Viktor wasn’t going to have to bury his feelings and try to continue their friendship as normal.

Yuuri let out a deep exhale as Viktor threw himself around his body. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile and giggle softly against him. Viktor had romantic feelings for him and was currently hugging him. He actually liked him. Yuuri felt like he had just won the lottery. The relief of Viktor feeling the same, combined with the relief of Viktor not hating him for his feelings was euphoric. 

After a few minutes of them hugging together Viktor pulled back and took both of Yuuri’s hands in his own. “Yuuri?”

“Yes?”

“May I kiss you?” Viktor asked with excitement laced in the words and a smile on his lips.

Yuuri nodded gently with a soft blush rising on his face just thinking about it. Viktor slowly leaned in, giving enough time for Yuuri to back away if wanted, and slowly pressed his lips against Yuuri’s. Not adding any real pressure behind it, just letting their lips press together gently in a slow movement. 

After a moment Viktor put a few inches between them so he could see Yuuri’s face. Yuuri slowly opened his eyes and smiled, forming crinkles at his eyes. Yuuri put his hand hesitantly on top of Viktor’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss Viktor again. Viktor met him halfway and moved his hand unto Yuuri’s waist to press his small frame against his own larger one. Their lips met with more pressure and contact, becoming more exploratory of each other. Viktor moved his hand gently across Yuuri’s hips and back in a slow circle, just trying to feel as much of Yuuri as possible. 

Yuuri let out the prettiest gasp whenever Viktor ran his hand along his side and he couldn’t help but love doing it as often as possible. Eventually after kissing for a few minutes Yuuri grew bold enough to tangle his hand into Viktor’s hair, just pulling it slightly whenever Viktor’s hands ran over a sensitive spot. Yuuri loved his hair, it was as soft as he always thought.

After a few minutes of explorative kissing both men pulled back, keeping a few inches between them. “Yuuri?”

“Yes?”

“Can I take you on a date? A proper one?” Viktor asked.

“Of course.” Yuuri said, smiling. 

“Tomorrow?” Viktor asked.

“That would be good.” Yuuri agreed, trying to settle the fast beating of his heart, hammering away in his chest. He swore Viktor was able to hear it in the quiet room.

Viktor smiled and leaned forward to kiss Yuuri quickly on the cheek. “I am gonna go to my room and write a little bit, then when I’m done I will keep you company for awhile. If that’s okay?” Viktor questioned. “We can keep exchanging stories?”

Yuuri, still flustered from the kissing and then the unexpected cheek kiss and date, just nodded. Viktor just made him speechless sometimes.

“Good, I’ll see you in a bit, Yuuri.” Viktor said and squeezed Yuuri’s hand before leaving Yuuri alone in the storage room to analyze the past days events. Though Yuuri had loved everything that had happened, except maybe the parts with Yuri, he couldn’t help but want some time alone to think about everything. It was a lot to handle and despite the fact he wanted to spend more time with Viktor he was glad he had to go write so he had time to himself.

Viktor practically floated up to his room, Yuuri liked him, Yuuri kissed him. Overall it had been a great day. Admittedly Yurio was a bit of a shock, but it was worth it to kiss his darling Yuuri. He had been so beautiful, his dark hair framing his eyes, with his soft pink lips turning slightly darker as they kissed with the light casting a warm glow on his skin. The frankly delicious gasps and moans Yuuri made. It was all more perfect than he could have even imagined. 

Viktor knew that Yuuri was going to feel overwhelmed though, a lot had happened and Yuuri had discussed his anxiety with him multiple times. The last thing Viktor wanted to do was make Yuuri anxious so he made sure to give Yuuri a way to think and relax after everything alone. It wasn’t untrue that he needed to write, he did need to have the book done in about two weeks. He just would not have left Yuuri all beautiful and flushed alone to go write in normal circumstances. It was for the best though, this way Yuuri could process, and then later Viktor could go be with him and talk and calm down any uncertainties his brain could conjure.

Flopping down unto his bed, Viktor allowed himself a few minutes to store away all of the moments he had with Yuuri. Replaying them and committing them to memory. Once he was convinced they were memorized, Viktor, despite not wanting to, pulled out his computer and began working on his story again. Softly clicking away at the keys as the story unfolded. 

Yuri in the next room unpacked, throwing his clothes into drawers, not caring where they went. Once he was done he sat down on his bed and contemplated what to do, the small town seemed dreadfully dull to him. Yuri opened his door and was planning to go outside to find stores when he heard the distinctive sounds of keys clicking. Yuri faced the door where the sound was coming from and listened for a moment before determining that the room had to be Viktor’s. Yuri raised his fist and banged it against the door, rattling the whole frame. “Open up!”

Viktor startled on his bed at the sound and debated whether or not to open the door. Deciding Yurio wouldn’t leave unless he did, he went to the door and opened it to reveal the angry blond standing in the doorway. “Yes?”

“I’m your intern. You don’t get to type unless I’m there. Teach me!” Yuri said, with his arms crossed.

Viktor sighed internally, and tried to think of a way to get the blond menace to leave him alone. He is trying to think about his darling Yuuri, and his book. And the angry kid is making him lose his good vibes. “Well you see,” Viktor began. “You don’t truly understand what writing is yet so I can’t possibly begin to instruct you. I want you to go stand under a waterfall and see if that enlightens you to what writing is.” Viktor said, raising a finger to his lips, to stop himself from laughing. He couldn’t believe that was the first thing he came up with. Was there even a waterfall around there?

“What!?” Yurio yelled. “I am not standing under a waterfall.”

Viktor shrugged and turned to close the door. “I had assumed since you are such a fan you would do what you need to do to begin your writing journey. I guess I was wrong. Maybe you aren’t worthy of being my intern.” Viktor said with a cold level voice, he had to be convincing or there was no way Yuri would leave.

“No wait!” Yuri said as the door was almost closed. “I’ll do it!” He said angrily.

“Oh good!” Viktor said, with the door still nearly closed, a small gap still there, allowing Viktor to see Yurio. “Come back when you truly know the meaning of writing.” Viktor said and closed the door swiftly with a click, ignoring the sounds of protest from the other side. Viktor could hear Yuri complaining the whole way out of the Inn, at least it got rid of him for awhile. He didn’t think Yuri would actually fall for it.

In all honesty, Viktor didn’t dislike Yuri, the kid was just a bit of a brat sometimes and angsty most of the time. Sometimes Viktor just didn’t have it in him to deal with it at the moment. Yuri could become a good writer, Viktor had read a few of his short stories online, they had potential.

Feeling a small, teenager sized weight off his shoulders, Viktor went back to his writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm not dead! Surprise! I know it's hard to believe since I haven't updated in so long. Have no fear, I am still working and writing this. I have just been outrageously busy. 
> 
> Please let me know if y'all liked this! Thoughts about Viktor and Yuuri. Any feelings about Yurio. Feel free to share.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri's first date

Yuuri woke up early and went down to the studio. He unlocked the doors and walked the empty halls flipping on light after light, trying to suppress a yawn. His exhibit, Agape, would start in a few weeks and the pieces not only needed to be completed but needed to be amazing enough to blow away all of his past work. Phichit had gotten a little carried away with the press and told them that the new exhibit would be the best one so far, a heavy burden Yuuri had to meet. 

Finally reaching his work area he let out a long breath, he had been so busy with classes lately he hadn’t been working on his own project that much. Eros needed to have amazing pieces, that meant a lot of time was going to need to be put into them. Yuuri went into the clay room and grabbed a box of clay and flipped it onto the table with a loud thud. Yuuri ran the clay cutter swiftly and cleanly through the clay, giving him a thick block. He began dividing the clay into smaller and smaller squares until there was an army of small pieces resting on the table.

Yuuri took one of the small pieces and rolled it into a circle using his hands to warm and shape it. Once satisfied with the circle Yuuri began pressing into the center gently, using his thumb to smooth the clay outward. He did that for several moments, until he was happy with the petal shape of the clay. “One done.” Yuuri said to the empty room. Eros is famous for their beautiful flowers on pieces, one reviewer had said, “They seem effortless.”

The truth of the gentle flowers is that they are a laborious and tedious process. One petal takes about three minutes, one flower contains anywhere from ten to thirty petals. Yuuri rarely ever makes more than five in a day, that’s with no interruptions, problems, or distractions. Needless to say, with three weeks until the exhibit, Yuuri was going to be spending a lot of time with his hands covered in clay. Yuuri would have normally spent nearly the entire day locked in the studio making flowers, however, he has a date. With Viktor. That means the flowers will have to wait.

Yuuri isn’t sure what’s more surprising, Yuuri has a date, or the fact that date is with Viktor. That leads Yuuri into a whole different problem. Viktor doesn’t know he is Eros. Yuuri isn’t afraid that he will care necessarily, he will probably be really excited. It’s just the whole, I didn’t tell you for the whole time we have been friends thing. Plus now they were dating. Viktor would either be mad about it or just hurt. Yuuri isn’t sure which one he would prefer. It’s not that Yuuri doesn’t trust him, he does, it’s just such a big secret that he has kept for so long, it’s hard to part with sometimes.

While Yuuri mauls over his guilt about what to do about the whole Eros thing he continues to make petal after petal. Waiting until there is about twenty until he forms the actual flower. He leaves his phone sitting next to the pile of clay, face up and sets the phone on vibrate. After Yuuri’s sister had returned to the Inn, Viktor and Yuuri agreed to set up a time for their date and parted with a soft kiss. Which of course made Yuuri blush and stammer out a goodbye as he nearly walked into the door leaving.

Phichit came in after a few hours to look at his progress and tell him the updated details of the exhibit, not to mention get as many details about The Kiss as possible. The first stop of the exhibit in Tokyo was officially sold out, with, as usual, ten tickets set aside for Yuuri to give out. One of which always went to Minako, one for Phichit, one for Phichit’s date, and then of course one for himself. That left him six more to give out. One of those would probably go to Viktor, as much as he loves Eros, he would be ecstatic. That might also provide the ideal time to tell Viktor he is Eros. Take him to the exhibit, show him around, afterwards tell him the truth, they’ll laugh together about it, then everything would be great. Though not his best idea, it would have to do unless he got any other ideas on how to tell him. Who knows who would get the rest of the tickets.

Yuuri was interrupted out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing on the table. He leaned over his phone and saw it was from Viktor. Yuuri mumbled a little under his breath and got up to go to the sinks. He always gets texts right when his hands have the most clay on them. After many moments of scrubbing clay, his hands were finally clean. He threw away the paper towels and picked up his phone and opened the text. Yuuri opened the text and couldn’t help but smile.

_-“Good morning, my handsome Yuuri”_

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the text. Yuuri never thought he would be the type of person to love good morning texts but it managed to melt his heart. Yuuri typed out a response and sent it, taking a moment to savor the moment before getting back to work on his flowers. Every ten or so minutes, despite the hassle, Yuuri would wash his hands and scrub them so he could text Viktor back. Trying to text while working with clay is definitely not easy.

After a few texts they set up a time and place for their date, a local restaurant not too far away at five. Nothing too fancy to make them uncomfortable but nice enough that it seemed like a proper date. They were most likely going to end up at Yuuri’s place to watch a movie or play a game anyway afterwards. Which they both enjoyed, Yuuri couldn’t help but to hope that Viktor might lay his head on him and let Yuuri run his hands through it. His hair was so soft and silky. It was relaxing to play with.

One of the reasons Yuuri enjoyed working with clay so much was it helped with his anxiety, Viktor’s hair seemed to have the same effect.

Yuuri realized after some time that it was probably getting late and he needed to check the time to know if he had more time to keep working or not. Yuuri reached a finger down to click on his phone to check the time when he saw how much clay was on his hands. That wouldn’t do. That clay would ruin his phone screen. He debated getting up and washing his hands but that was a lot of work if he still had an hour or two left. He looked around a moment to make sure no one was watching and then bent over until his nose was over the phone and tapped the screen showing the time. He still had an hour until he needed to leave to go to his apartment and get ready for their date. Yuuri also noticed he had a text from Viktor, after a moment of hesitation of “Am I really using my nose to operate my phone?” Yuuri accepted his fate and clicked on the message very carefully and letter by letter tapped out a message with his nose, bottom lip between his teeth in concentration.

Yuuri finished the text with a satisfied smirk and turned his screen off, leaning back in his chair, taking a moment to bask in the fact it actually worked. His moment was interrupted by a laugh though; Yuuri whipped his head to the door, just in time to see Phichit bend over in laughter. “I can’t believe I just watched you do that!” Phichit said, wheezing. Phichit clutched his side with one hand and used the other to keep himself standing upright.

Yuuri left out a little humf at being laughed at then proceeded to glare at Phichit. “You will never mention that.” Yuuri said with his lips set in a firm line.

Finally after many tears and laughing Phichit walked over and showed Yuuri the picture he took of him, bent over his phone with his nose pressed onto the screen. “Look at you!” Phichit said smiling. “Do you know who would want to see this?” Phichit began with his lips upturned into an evil grin. Yuuri’s eyes narrowed. “Viktor.”

“You wouldn’t.” Yuuri stated.

“Oh I would.” Phichit said and waved his phone slightly. “Good thing I have his number.” Phichit said and began typing on his phone.

“Phichit no.”

“Phichit yes.” He said simply and hit send, watching Yuuri go through the seven stages of grief internally in five seconds.

While Yuuri planned his funeral Phichit continued laughing and left the room, originally forgetting why he had came in.

Yuuri’s phone buzzed next to him, remembering the previous incident, he got up and painstakingly washed all of the clay from his hands. He went to his phone and picked it up with a grimace. Viktor was going to cancel their date, that had to be his response to seeing that picture. How embarrassing.

Yuuri opened the message and let out a gasp. Phichit was the one who texted him. It was a picture from their college days with the text saying, “I know how your anxiety works, I’m not cruel. Trust me though when I say that photo is going to be my phone background for a while. Also I expect details about your date later. Wear the blue shirt that compliments your glasses xoxo.”

Yuuri let out a long breath and laughed a little. God bless Phichit. He is a trickster for sure but never intentionally cruel. He knew just where the line was between funny and world ending anxiety inducing.

Yuuri finished up with a few more flowers before going through the long process of cleaning the area. By the time everything was done Yuuri was glad he gave himself time to go home and change. His shirt was soaked and had bubbles clinging to him. Which he totally did not play with and make a small beard on his face with. It wasn’t like he could ever grow facial hair, that was as close as he was getting. He also made sure to lock the door before that, Phichit didn’t need more blackmail material. Phichit already talked to his pole dancing instructor and had convinced them to send photos and videos of Yuuri performing. Big mistake.

Yuuri closed and locked the room he was working on and headed home, excited to get ready for Viktor.

Meanwhile Viktor was busy in his room holding up two shirts with Yurio sitting on his bed, trying to dig his own ears out. “Yurio! Which shirt should I wear for our date? It has to be perfect!”

“I don't know! And I don't care! You'll be lucky if he doesn't take one look at your face and run!” Yuri said angrily. “Not to mention how is this helping my writing?”

“It's all part of the experience.” Viktor explained with a wave of the hand. “I'm thinking the purple shirt. Do I look good in purple?” Viktor said, holding the shirt up against his body, facing Yuri.

“Beautiful. It brings out your blonde roots. Ya know, that part that’s the real color of your hair.” Yuri muttered sarcastically. Viktor just reached a hand up to his hair in shock, was it that obvious.

“I'm leaving.” Yuri said and got up and slammed the door.

As soon as Yuri left Viktor got up and stood in front of the mirror. Dear God, you could see his roots! How had he not noticed it was getting so bad. And he has a date with Yuuri tonight. Yuuri can’t see him like that! Viktor looked at the clock and saw he had two hours. That was enough time.

Viktor grabbed his coat, wallet, and phone and ran out the door. There had to be hair dye around somewhere. Viktor went to the nearest store and scanned the aisles. He quickly grabbed the first box he found that looked gray and brought it to the counter, quickly giving the woman money and running back to the Inn. The box says it takes one hour, he had an hour and a half until he had to leave. That would give him thirty minutes to put the dye on and wash it out before leaving.

Viktor went up to the bathroom after quickly throwing his clothes on the bed. He pulled out the bottle and squirted the contents into his hands, quickly lathering his hair in it and setting a timer on his phone. He was going to have to be fast. He didn’t even know what clothes he was going to wear to their date yet.

The timer finally went off and Viktor quickly leapt into the shower, he didn’t even wait for the water to turn warm and washed his hair as quickly as possible.

Yuuri, stood in front of the mirror and looked at the clock. It was thirty minutes before their date but it didn’t hurt to leave a little early. He looked at himself in the mirror one last time, fixing a few stray pieces of hair that escaped the slicked back style and straightened his blue dress shirt, took a deep breath and left.

No doubt Viktor was going to be wearing some incredibly sexy outfit and Yuuri wanted to make sure he matched. Yuuri had debated what to do with his hair for many minutes, wanting to look as good as possible. It was their first date after all. It had to be perfect.

Yuuri arrived to the restaurant almost ten minutes early and got a table, telling the waiter to keep an eye out for a man named Viktor. Yuuri was practically buzzing with anticipation. He was going to have a date with Viktor! Yuuri pulled out his phone and checked the time, it was exactly five. Viktor was sure to be there soon, Viktor is rarely late, except when his alarm doesn’t go off in the morning. He probably was going to be there any minute.

At 4:55, while Yuuri waited at the restaurant, Viktor had tears in his eyes and a hand in his hair in shock. PURPLE!? His hair was purple! How did it become purple? Viktor thought looking in the mirror in shock. NO. No. no. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He was supposed to look perfect. He couldn’t go to their date like this!

Viktor ran into his room and pulled out his suitcase to rummage for any hair products he had brought with him. He found a small bottle of hair dye remover. It was half used. There wasn’t much at all. It would have to do. Viktor ran back into the bathroom with only a towel around his waist and looked at the small bottle. It says it only takes twenty minutes. He could cut that time down half and maybe it would still work just as well and he wouldn’t be late for their date. He would be probably ten minutes late since he would have to make it to the restaurant but that wasn’t a big deal, Yuuri would understand.

He quickly put on gloves and took the remaining part of the bottle and poured it into his hair, there was admittedly a little less than he thought in there. It didn’t really lather his hair, more like covered small parts entirely and left other parts without any. That wouldn’t work at all. That would make it splotchy. Viktor rationalized that the way to fix this was to add some water making it spread further. Genius! Viktor stuck his head under the sink, not wanting to go into the shower and wetted his hair a little. When he lifted his head up he saw there was purple dye coating the white sink. Oh no.

Viktor rummaged in the trash until he found the pair of gloves he had used on his hair dye originally and assessed the sink. What would get that out of the sink. He would say hair dye remover but he was all out of that, since it was all in his hair. Viktor looked around the bathroom and found only bottles of shampoo and shaving cream. Wait… hadn’t he read an article that said shaving cream got rid of stains?

Yuuri sat in the small restaurant looking at his phone. It was 5:10. Viktor was never that late, he didn’t even send a text saying he was going to be late. Yuuri turned the phone in his hand for several minutes before sending Viktor a text. Viktor wouldn’t stand him up. He had to be running late.

_-“I have a table for us.”_

Viktor started coating the sink in the shaving cream. Once he decided it was covered enough he turned on the water and began scrubbing it with his hands, creating a foamy pile in the sink. What he didn’t anticipate was the sink couldn’t drain the thick bubbles as quickly as the water was being added to the sink. The water kept rising higher and higher as Viktor scrubbed. Viktor not noticing didn’t bother to turn the water down any lower and thought nothing of it

  
At 5:30 Yuuri was beginning to fear the worst. The waiters were starting to give him sympathetic looks and asking him if he wanted to start eating without the other person. Yuuri pulled out his phone and went through their messages, making sure Yuuri hadn’t gotten the time wrong. They agreed on 5. So where was Viktor? Yuuri didn’t want to seem impatient with him but Viktor also wasn’t responding. Yuuri decided to deal with the consequences and decided to call Viktor. His anxiety couldn’t take it.

Viktor’s phone sounded the alarm saying the twenty minutes was up at 5:20 and so he pulled off the gloves and towel and jumped into the shower to wash the remover out, not considering to turn off the faucet in his haste. Viktor scrubbed impatiently at his hair and didn’t hear either of the two things happening outside of the shower. He got a call from Yuuri, and the sink started to overflow unto the floor. Neither he noticed, between the sound of the shower running and his pulse racing in his ears, combined with his fear of being late to their first date. He had to impress! 

Viktor stepped out of the shower and went to step out only to gasp. There was water all over the floor! Viktor quickly stepped through the shaving cream covered floor and turned off the faucet and looked into the sink. It was still purple. It didn’t help, and it flooded the floor!

Viktor looked into the mirror and cringed. Now it was all splotchy! Some parts were still purple and others were blonde! He looked like his hair was patchworked together. Viktor felt the tears springing to his eyes and led out a loud sob. His hair was hideous, he flooded the bathroom, the sink was dyed purple. And he was no doubt late to their date. Viktor clicked the button and saw the time and let out another loud sob. Yuuri must hate him. He just wanted everything to be amazing!

Viktor opened his phone and cried further when he saw he had a text and a missed call from Yuuri. It was so late. Yuuri probably has went home. Yuuri must think he stood him up. Viktor blinked through his tears and sobs and typed out a quick text to Yuuri.

_-“I can’t come.”_

Viktor wanted to elaborate more and apologize but honestly he just wanted to cry for a few minutes before attempting anything more complex. Viktor’s legs gave out from under him and so he just sat on the bathroom floor, in a pile of water and shaving cream, with his purple and blonde hair, and cried, shaking softly. He was such a failure! It was only their first date and he had already messed up so badly.

Yuuri left the restaurant embarrassed, upset, and mad. What does he mean he can’t come? Doesn’t he deserve more of an explanation than that? Yuuri wiped tears from his eyes and cheeks and started walking back home. Go wallow in pity in private. He thought Viktor wanted him. Loved him. How dare he stand him up? He deserves to know why!

With a sudden burst of anger as his fuel Yuuri changed his course and decided to head to the Inn. He was going to get to the bottom of this, if he was at that Inn Yuuri was going to find out and he is going to get a talking to.

Yuuri arrived at the Inn and went to the front desk where Mari was.

“Have you seen Viktor leave?” Yuuri asked with an aggressive tone.

Mari, startled shook her head. “No, Yuri stormed out earlier though, I’ve heard the water running upstairs though. I would check the bathroom. Maybe it’s him.” Mari suggested.

Yuuri thanked her and trudged up to Viktors room and opened the door. His room was empty, though frankly a mess, there were suitcases and clothes everywhere. It looked vaguely like a tornado had gone through.

He went into the hallway and saw the bathroom door closed with… water in front of the door? Yuuri went in front of the door and heard sobbing inside. Instantly losing his anger Yuuri pressed close against the door. “Viktor?” Yuuri asked. There was no reply expect more sobs.

Yuuri considered what to do for a few seconds before turning the doorknob and looking inside, closing the door behind him. There was some guy with purple hair sitting on the floor in a puddle of….something opaque, wearing only a towel? “Are you okay?” Yuuri asked hesitantly. Who was this weirdo?

The man looked up and met his eyes and Yuuri jolted back. It wasn’t some guy! It was his guy! Wait why was Viktor’s hair purple… and blonde? Not to mention the…creamy water stuff he was sitting in. Yuuri bent over to meet his eyes and saw tears streaming down his face as his chest shook with sobs.  “Oh Viktor.” Yuuri said gently and lowered himself down into the puddle, only grimacing slightly at the feeling. He was going to have to wash his clothes later.

Yuuri scooted until he was directly in front of him and put his arms around Viktor. Viktor sobbed harder, his beautiful eyes red and agitated. Yuuri brought Viktor into his lap, resting his head on top of Viktor’s wet hair.

Yuuri kept Viktor pressed close against him, only pulling away a little to kiss his forehead softly occasionally. “It’s okay, Vitya.” Yuuri cooed and ran his hands along Viktor’s bare back in soothing circles. “You’re alright, it’s going to be okay.” Yuuri whispered softly as Viktor’s tears started to become less frequent.

Once his shaking had settled down and the tears had mostly stopped Yuuri put a few inches of space between them so Yuuri could look him in the eyes. Yuuri reached a hand up to his face and used his thumb to brush away a stray tear off of Viktor’s cheek and left his hand there stroking his face gently. “Are you ready to talk?” Yuuri questioned softly.

Viktor contemplated for a moment before shaking his head no. Yuuri nodded in understanding. “Okay, that’s fine. We can talk later.” Yuuri stood up and bent down and gently lifted Viktor off the ground and into his arms, causing Viktor to release a soft squeak. Yuuri opened the door carefully and went to Viktor’s room. Yuuri gently set Viktor down on the only clear spot on the bed and pulled a blanket over him, bending down to press a soft kiss on his forehead. Yuuri opened up his drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers and a worn out t shirt. “Why don’t you put these on while I clean up?” Yuuri said to Viktor handing him the clothes and went around the room, collecting the rogue clothing off of his bed, folding it, and setting the clothes unto a chair nearby. Once the room was cleaned he went into the bathroom and began cleaning up the water mess.

Yuuri saw the dyed sink and cringed, that was going to be fun to clean. He grabbed nail polish remover and plugged the drain and poured it in. He let it sit for a few minutes as he cleaned out the trash. Once it had soaked he used a sponge and scrubbed the sink, getting rid of the purple.

After the bathroom had resumed its former glory Yuuri went back into Viktor’s room and set down a glass of water on the side table and some pain medicine. He knew from personal experience that whenever he cried it made him get a headache. He grabbed a few clothes from Viktor’s drawer and changed into them. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind? He just couldn’t possibly stay in his old clothes, they were soaked.

Viktor looked up from his blanket cocoon and gave a weak smile to Yuuri. Yuuri crawled into the bed with Viktor under the covers and rested Viktor’s head onto his lap. Yuuri pulled up the blanket up to his neck, leaving just his head uncovered.

Yuuri ran his hand gently through the soft, multicolored strands, massaging his head gently. Yuuri did want to play with Viktor’s hair during their date. This wasn’t exactly what he had in mind but it was nice nonetheless. With his other hand he put in on ViKtor’s side, rubbing his hand up and down in a soothing motion. “Are you feeling better?” Yuuri asked after several minutes. Viktor sat up and nodded, giving Yuuri a gentle smile.

“Oh good.” Yuuri said, wrapping his arm Viktor’s waist. Viktor put his arm around Yuuri’s waist in return and rested his head on Yuuri’s chest.

Yuuri kissed the top of Viktor’s purple hair and smiled as Viktor wiggled gently against him, making himself even closer to Yuuri. “I’m sorry I missed our date.” Viktor said quietly.

“I was mad but it’s okay. I’m just glad you didn’t purposely stand me up.” Yuuri says, nuzzling the top of his head.

“Thank you for being so kind.” Viktor added softly.

“Of course, Vitya. Do you mind me asking what happened? I have a vague idea but I am still a little curious?” Yuuri asked gently, he didn’t want to cause Viktor to be upset again but he had a lot of questions.

“Yurio was with me and he pointed out that my blonde hair was visible. And I was so excited for our date and I wanted to look perfect so I went to the store to get dye and I came back and dyed it and it was the wrong color so I tried to fix it and it got in the sink and I read shaving cream fixed it but then it clogged the sink and the bathroom flooded and the color only left part of my hair and now I look like an ugly purple monster with blonde splotches.” Viktor said with a sad, embarrassed look. He feels so stupid once he explains it, he feels like a child. He couldn’t do anything right.

“Oh Viktor, it’s okay. You don’t look bad. You look as handsome as ever. Not to mention we can fix it. How about once you are feeling better we go to the store and buy some hair dye remover and a new pack of dye. I’ll do it tonight for you, okay?” Yuuri said, brushing the purple bangs out of his face.

“What about our date?” Viktor asked with a tear building up in his eye.

“Don’t worry about it. We can go a different day. Not to mention I just want to spend time with you. This can be our date. I don’t care what we do as long as we are together.” Yuuri said with a smile. “Does that sound good then?”

“Yeah.” Viktor said looking at Yuuri’s face. How did he end up with someone so perfect, so considerate. Anyone else Viktor knows would have just made fun of him for his hair. Yuuri was too good for him, but God help him if he didn’t work every single day to try to deserve him. Viktor leaned forward and kissed Yuuri gently on the lips for just a few seconds before they separated

“Let’s go. We have some hair to fix.” Yuuri said with a bright smile and got out of bed, pulling Viktor up with him by the hand. Yuuri reached for the door to open it when he was abruptly pulled away from it and spun into Viktor’s body who immediately wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Thank you, Yuuri.” Viktor said with as much emotion as he could muster as he hugged Yuuri.

“You’re welcome, Viktor.” Yuuri said softly.

Viktor and Yuuri shared a soft kiss and left the Inn, waving goodbye to Mari who had a smirk on her face as they saw their hands together and went to find proper hair products.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Yuuri gently laid a towel over Viktor’s shoulders and put on a pair of gloves. He poured the dye remover into a plastic cup and began running the product through Viktor’s hair. They bought two bottles just incase they needed the extra one, they didn’t want a repeat of the first time. After that was done Yuuri kissed the spot where Viktor’s neck met his shoulder and set the timer for twenty minutes.

Once that was done Yuuri sent Viktor into the bathroom to wash his hair.

Yuuri was relieved as was Viktor when he returned from the bathroom with blonde hair. Yuuri ruffled it affectionately and had him kneel again so Yuuri could put the silver color into his hair. They both double checked it was the right color this time before applying it. Viktor closed his eyes and relaxed as Yuuri added it. They shared conversation as he did it, nothing deep just small stories. When did you first dye your hair and why silver? Mixed in with funny stories of tragic hair tales. Their failed date was no doubt a top on that list now.

After the timer went off for that color Viktor washed his hair and returned with a huge smile on his face. It was silver! It was actually the right color! Viktor gave Yuuri a long passionate kiss as thanks, which Yuuri definitely appreciated. “Viktor?”

“Yes?”

“Can you do something for me?'

“Of course?”

“Go sit on the bed and face the wall for me.” Yuuri said mysteriously. Viktor agreed and sat himself on the bed. Viktor felt the bed dip behind him but refrained from turning around. Though he was curious.

Yuuri had grabbed a brush from the bathroom and sat himself behind Viktor. He slowly began running the brush through his hair, using his hand to aid the process. Viktor let out a small sigh as he brushed his hair for several minutes. Just enjoying the moment with him. No words were shared and once he was done he set the brush down and nudged Viktor to turn around to face him.

Viktor smiled at Yuuri and brought a hand up to Yuuri’s jaw, bringing his face to meet his own into a passionate kiss. Yuuri was amazing as a friend and now as a boyfriend and Viktor wanted for Yuuri to feel how much he adored him. Yuuri gasped into his mouth, allowing Viktor to deepen the kiss, biting down gently on Yuuri’s lips occasionally. They took turns licking into each other’s mouths as the kiss grew more heated. Both men moaning occasionally, allowing hands to begin traveling down backs and sides.

Viktor nudged Yuuri unto his back, Viktor leaning over to press damp kissing from his jaw, working down to his neck. Viktor couldn’t help but moan when he looked at Yuuri’s face. His eyes were closed and his slicked back hair started to fall loose, letting some strands cover his face. Viktor stopped at one particular spot on his neck and began biting and sucking until the skin was red, Yuuri digging his nails into Viktor’s shoulder. Viktor moved to the other side of his neck and ran his tongue over the skin, causing Yuuri to gasp and tug on his hair. Once Viktor was satisfied with his work he returned to Yuuri’s mouth and pressed kisses against his lips for a few minutes until they became soft, sweet, innocent kisses. He definitely wanted to pursue… more with Yuuri. But it wasn’t the right time. “Yuuri?”

“Yes, Vitya?” Yuuri mumbled breathlessly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Yuuri said back with a big smile on his face, blinking his eyes open lazily and tugged Viktor down unto the bed with him, which caught Viktor by surprise, making him land on top of Yuuri. They both laughed and gave each other quick close mouthed kisses until Viktor just laid his head down on top of Yuuri and closed his eyes, just trying to save every moment into his memory.

“I’m sorry about our date again. I promise I will make it up to you.” Viktor said, putting his hand against Yuuri’s side.

“It’s okay, Viktor. We can go out a different day. I’m just glad that you are feeling better now.” Yuuri said honestly and kissed the top of Viktor’s head.

“Thank you.”

“Of course, Vitya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My gift to you all is a chapter over double the length it normally is.
> 
> {If any of you make fanart of Viktor with purple and blonde hair I will love you forever}
> 
> Let me know if you have any thoughts!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit has a party after being published.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ratings are changing to mature for this chapter due mostly to sexual content. 
> 
> ~Trigger warnings: talk of abusive past relationships. This chapter is darker than the rest.~

Minako had come in during Phichit’s and Yuuri’s lunch break to announce that some of Phichit’s jewelry had been featured in a popular art magazine. 

Upon hearing the news a group text was sent to all his friends deeming it necessary there be a party at his place Saturday to celebrate the publishing. Yuuri, though he dreaded going to parties, especially Phichit’s because they were typically pretty wild, still agreed. He was very proud and excited for his friend, how could he not go? Phichit has been to every single art show and party for anything he had ever received, he couldn’t not do the same. Viktor, also receiving the group message and a message from Yuuri begging him to go, decided to attend. 

Viktor had never been to Phichit’s apartment but he had a good idea which one it was in the apartment complex. Out of the several apartments only one had rainbow lights flashing in the windows and streamers hanging on the door, Viktor assumed that was his apartment. 

Viktor knocked loudly on the door to no response for several minutes. Most likely no one could hear it over the music. Deciding to just go for it he opened the door. Viktor was met with a large group of people and flashing lights everywhere as loud music played. Yuuri didn’t exaggerate about his parties. 

Viktor pulled out his phone and sent a message to Yuuri saying he was there. They agreed to arrive separately since it was more convenient for both of them and then to meet up when they were both there. 

They met up in the tiny kitchen as Viktor spotted him eating a bunch of small, pale cream puffs. “Those good?” Viktor asked laughing lightly at the sight of his boyfriend with his cheeks stuffed full of cream puffs. He looked like an adorable chipmunk.

Yuuri nodded, swallowing them guilty. He shouldn’t be eating them, he was already overweight, he thought unhappily. Vikor had to be judging him about it. Viktor knew he was self conscious, he was probably wondering why someone who hated being fat and ugly couldn’t stop themselves from eating.They had just looked so good. 

One of Yuuri’s small comforts in life has always been food, it consistently is able to bring him comfort and support. The small bite sized cream puffs had been abandoned in the kitchen, beckoning Yuuri to eat them.

Viktor frowned seeing Yuuri’s mood change. His contente look quickly turned into a frown. “I wasn’t trying to be cruel Yuuri, I was just teasing you because you look so cute eating them.” Viktor said, hoping Yuuri understood what he meant. “Okay, baby?” Viktor asked running his hand up and down Yuuri’s arm in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

Yuuri nodded giving a weak smile and took a drink of champagne, reaching his hand out to grab it, barely able to grasp the glass in his shaking hand. Viktor frowned as he watched Yuuri. He didn’t know if it was part of Yuuri’s personality naturally or if it was his anxiety or something else but once he got an idea into his head it often plagued him for the whole night with negative thoughts. Yuuri no doubt was thinking about how ugly he was now, that wouldn’t do. Yuuri was plump admittedly, but not unhealthily so, nothing that would negatively affect his health in any serious ways. Not to mention he looks absolutely adorable with some extra weight. It fit him well. It gave his hips a nice round look and his stomach a pudge, that his crop top revealed.

The problem with being overweight is everyone expects you to hate it and want to be skinny but Yuuri liked the extra weight and how it felt on his body, the way it creates a pillow when he sleeps and provides plushness, he just didn’t like how it made him feel unsexy, he felt like people thought he was lazy or unhealthy or just ugly because of it. It made him feel like he was in control of his body. He loved his fat, he just didn’t love the way he feels like other people perceive him because of it.

Viktor took the champagne out of Yuuri’s hand and set it on the countertop as Yuuri watched him with intrigue, his eyes wide. Viktor pressed Yuuri’s back against the counter top with his body and gave him a passionate kiss, trying to pour all of his love into the kiss. “You look ravishing.” Viktor pulled back to whisper. Viktor put some space between then and picked up a cream puff and placed it in front of Yuuri’s mouth. “Open up, moya lyubov.” He said gently and placed the cream puff in his mouth with a smile. Yuuri chewed and swallowed, the whole time looking at Viktor as though he would discipline him for eating it as Viktor popped a cream puff into his own mouth as well. Once they were both done Viktor leaned forward and exchanged a sweet kiss with Yuuri. “Those are good, though not as sweet as you, my darling.”

Viktor hugged Yuuri as the smaller man desperately tried to calm his shaking hands buried in Viktor’s shirt fabric.

After a moment Yuuri pulled away and thanked him quietly, placing a soft kiss on Viktor’s lips. “I should probably go find Phichit.” Yuuri mumbled, running his hand over Viktor’s shoulder in apology and left the kitchen, leaving him alone in the small area to analyze the odd encounter.

After a few minutes in the kitchen alone, Viktor drug himself away from the room and into the loud living room to socialize. If he was lucky embarrassing stories about Yuuri would be shared. Or any stories for that matter, Viktor loved learning things about his Yuuri. He is often fairly vague about some details of his past, making it even more rewarding to learn about them.

Viktor braced himself and went into the crowd of people, pushing past them trying to find Phichit, which would hopefully lead him to Yuuri. He doesn’t want to cling to Yuuri but honestly he has never found someone who means so much to him and he cares about so deeply, it makes it difficult to not be clingy. Which, luckily, Yuuri doesn’t seem to mind, though he teases him about it sometimes. Especially when they are cuddling in Viktor’s room and Yuuri has to go home and so he wraps his arms around him, trying to deter him from leaving the warm bed. Usually Viktor will surrender to Yuuri and let his love leave, though making sure to tell Yuuri how cold he will be without him.

Finally the silver haired man spotted Phichit, surrounding by a small group of people. Viktor scanned the small group and determined none of them were Yuuri, Viktor almost decided to continue his hunt for Yuuri but remembered he hadn’t talked to Phichit yet to congratulate him. Viktor cut his way into the group and waved at Phichit to gain his attention, causing the young man to smile and beckon him closer. Viktor congratulated him and Phichit asked if he had seen Yuuri. Viktor explained he was in the kitchen eating and how after Viktor came in, Yuuri excused himself to go find Phichit, which it seems the dark haired man never did.

Viktor had been very casual telling the whole story, not realizing the significance. But quickly he could tell something was wrong. Phichit’s face fell and his eyes became dark and he quietly told Viktor he had to talk to him alone. Phichit beckoned Viktor to follow him and led him into his bedroom, closing the door, cutting them off from the sound.

“Viktor, listen carefully because I will only say this once.” Phichit began which instantly caught Viktor’s attention. “I will not say a lot because it is Yuuri’s information to share but I will say a few things. Yuuri was in a bad relationship, I don’t even like to count it as a relationship. It hurt him, it messed him up in a lot of different ways. Be careful with him, and I swear if you ever do anything to him I will kill you.” Phichit finished with darkness in his eyes and his hands balled into a fist.

The silver haired man nodded with shocked eyes and watched as the small, normally very friendly man left him alone in the bedroom to contemplate. Viktor knew he would have to talk to Yuuri about all of that and what exactly happened but, tonight wasn’t the night. He didn’t want to push Yuuri, if he wanted to talk about it he would. And Yuuri was probably already anxious because of the party, he didn’t want to add to it.

Viktor grabbed some champagne and drank the entire glass before trying to find Yuuri again in the large crowd, it was impossible, no doubt Yuuri had to be miserable in such an obnoxious atmosphere. Yuuri doesn’t like places like that. Wait! That’s it. Yuuri hates loud music and crowds, he was probably somewhere quieter, trying to find some sense of peace. That probably also contributed to why he was in the kitchen in the first place.

Viktor made his way back into the kitchen and cringed when instead of his precious Yuuri he found two girls making out on the counter. He quickly and quietly shut the door and returned to the noise, well that was awkward. Where else would he be? The silver haired man scanned the room, standing on the tip toes to see over the crowd and spotted a glass door. He smiled at the sight and worked his way towards it through the mass of people and tugged it open with a loud pop that rattled the glass.

Yuuri was standing on the balcony with a small flute of champagne in his hands as he looked out over the city with his hands on the railing, he had just needed to go outside for a few minutes to clear his thoughts. Yuuri turned towards the sound of the door opening and smiled when he saw Viktor as he gently closed the door.

Viktor was wearing dark jeans with a red satin shirt, a few buttons on the top undone, his hair blowing in the wind. The full moon cast a glow over everything, which only made his appearance more radiant. “I forgot to tell you that you look nice tonight.” Yuuri said with a shy smile, setting the champagne down on the edge of the balcony, turning his body towards Viktor. 

“You do too.” Viktor responded looking Yuuri over. Yuuri was wearing black skinny jeans with a blue crop top that matched his glasses, his hair slicked back off of his face, a few stray pieces blowing gently in the breeze. He loved the fact he could see Yuuri’s pudgy stomach. “Have I mentioned you are so handsome and breath taking. Not to mention you are so kind, so sweet, such an amazing boyfriend. I absolutely adore you.”

Yuuri blushed lightly at the comment as Viktor stepped forward into his personal space. Viktor gently brought his hands down at Yuuri’s side, just above the jeans, where his skin was revealed by the crop top. Viktor let his thumbs rub soothing circles into the skin, occasionally letting his fingers dip below the line of his pants. “I take it back, you don’t just look nice, you look absolutely delicious.” Viktor murmured gently as his warm hands held Yuuri’s hips in place. Yuuri looked up at Viktor from under his lashes with his lips parted. 

Viktor bent down and caught Yuuri’s lips with his own, dominating the kiss as Yuuri was pliant underneath him. He ran his hands under and up Yuuri’s top, deepening the kiss. As Viktor ran his hands over his body Yuuri let his hands go over the top of Viktor’s neck, gently brushing against Viktor’s hair occasionally, yanking when one of Viktor’s hands brushed against a nipple. In response Viktor bit down gently on Yuuri’s bottom lip, tugging it and pressed his hips against Yuuri’s, letting their growing erections brush against each other as they moved in syn. Yuuri let out a moan against Viktor’s lips, only fueling his arousal, causing Viktor to press even closer to Yuuri.

Viktor let go of Yuuri’s lips and began to lick down his neck, nibbling gently, causing Yuuri to let out breathless moans into the cool night air as Viktor smiled against him. Just as Viktor had begun to leave a nice hickey on his neck the door to the balcony opened and both men separated quickly to face their intruder. 

Phichit closed the door behind him and handed Yuuri another flute of champagne as Viktor ran a hand through his hair frustrated. “Sorry to interrupt.” Phichit said with a wink. 

Meanwhile Yuuri was glaring at Viktor because he didn’t know Russian but he was pretty sure Viktor was swearing under his breath which was vaguely rude, though understandable, not to mention it did not help his boner, apparently the Russian turned him on.

“I just wanted to see my two favorite guests.” Phichit added as Yuuri tried to fix his messed up hair, though it did nothing for his bright red lips. He looked thoroughly ravished.

Yuuri hated being caught by his friend and gratefully downed the entire glass of champagne handed to him in embarrassment. Phichit of course had to interrupt right when things were getting good, he probably planned that. The bastard.

“Well thank you two for coming, and because I love you I am going to let you go back to your apartment and be alone now.” Phichit said waving his hand at them to go. 

Viktor perked up and grabbed Yuuri’s hand, tugging him out of the apartment as he waved at Phichit in thanks. “Thank youuuu Phichit!” Phichit was a real friend.

Phichit knew Yuuri hated loud parties so it was only fair he let him escape with his boyfriend, Yuuri was so tense. He deserved to have fun and relax, especially since Viktor always seemed to take such good care of him. 

Phichit sighed for a moment, remembering how cute and pure Yuuri has always been, watching people make out at parties always wondering when that would be him. It had always been so sad when Phichit would come back from yet another date to find Yuuri sitting in the room in the dark, and would sadly ask what was wrong with him that made him so undatable. 

Yuuri never seemed to have friends or romantic partners. Phichit was basically his only friend, he was the only person besides family to ever talk to him. People loved to always complain they were lonely but Phichit thinks Yuuri was one of the only people to be actually alone.

Yuuri had been in one relationship during college, it was with a guy named Mark. He was from Detroit and lived in the same building as Yuuri and Phichit. Yuuri had been assigned a project with Mark the second semester and instantly they became friends, much to Phichit’s happiness. Mark, the outgoing talkative person he was became a great match for Yuuri. Soon their hanging out became more flirtatious, Mark always told Yuuri how smart and handsome and sexy he was, something he had never really heard before. It reeled him in. Soon they began dating, it had seemed really good for Yuuri. He went out more, and talked with more people. He smiled and laughed more.

It all took a bad turn quickly though. Very subtly over time he became more controlling, he would ask where he was all the time.Then he told Yuuri he couldn’t hang out with other people. He would text him 24/7 to make sure he knew where he was. He would make him feel bad about his weight, telling him he was becoming too fat. Yuuri would try to sneak out of the bedroom and eat something while Mark was asleep but sometimes he would find him look at him disapprovingly in the warm kitchen light and glance down unsubtly at his pudgy stomach with disgust which would cause Yuuri to throw away whatever he was eating. Yuuri joined extra pole dancing classes to try and lose more weight after that.

Sometimes Phichit would wake up to go to class and find Yuuri still on the phone with Mark, not having slept all night. With tears in his eyes he would say Mark told him if he hung up Mark said he would kill himself. Whether those tears were of his own pain and desire to sleep or worry about Mark, Phichit never found out.

Yuuri changed. He had dark circles under his eyes all the time, he distanced himself from anyone who tried to talk to him. His phone never left his hand. It slowly was killing him. Phichit begged for him to end the relationship but he couldn’t do it. He thought he loved him and couldn’t be without him. He couldn’t go back to his lonely life. Whenever Phichit saw Yuuri for a long time it was in classes with a distant look in his eyes.

Then, after two years of that torture, Mark just left. He said it wasn’t working anymore and Yuuri wasn’t enough for him and that was the end of it.

A lot of times people expect when you tell a story of an abusive relationship that the victim will realize what is going on and become stronger than them and leave in an impressive heroic act of bravery. That wasn’t the case. Mark ended it, and if he hadn’t, Yuuri may have never left. It didn’t make Yuuri weak or deserving of being in such a relationship, it was unfortunately just something he couldn’t overcome at the time, maybe ever.

Despite how unhealthy their relationship was Yuuri still felt like a piece of him was missing, it took Phichit months of work to bring life back into Yuuri. At one point Phichit wondered if Yuuri would ever be his old self again. Over time Yuuri began to come to terms with the fact it was an abusive relationship through counseling and talking with people but Yuuri still missed the feeling of companionship despite how toxic it was, he especially liked to think about how it was at the beginning. Whenever Yuuri found himself missing him he had to remember it was toxic and he deserved better.

One day after classes Phichit found Yuuri in the kitchen, the windows open, making food, softly humming a catchy song with a smile on his face, when he noticed Phichit’s arrival and he waved Phichit felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was recovering. Mark hadn’t broken Yuuri. His cute, sweet, soft friend was still in there.

Eventually he started to go out more and forget about him, though unfortunately he still wasn’t able to make friends and some of the damage Mark did remained. He had a few acquaintances but honestly Phichit was still his only friend. Despite the amount of love Yuuri had to offer, no one would take it. Phichit believed it was because Yuuri was very attractive and quiet, he intimidated people. Phichit saw how people admired him from afar but never got any closer.

Over time Yuuri began to open himself up to the idea of dating but it still scared him. He had so easily fallen into a bad relationship blindly and he didn’t know if he could go through it again, not to mention he just didn’t really have any options. So though Yuuri never said it Phichit could tell Yuuri just thought he was never going to find someone to date or marry. Yuuri had come to terms with the idea of always being alone. 

So when the time came where Phichit and Yuuri were supposed to part ways, Yuuri to his job and Phichit still without one, Phichit realized he wanted to stay with Yuuri. No matter how many romantic partners would go Phichit would always be with him. So when Phichit found out he could have a job where Yuuri was going to work, he was ecstatic.

Phichit is so proud of Yuuri and is so happy that he found a good boyfriend. Viktor seems to really care about him, not to mention their personalities are perfect matches for each other. Viktor is very calm, clingy but never controlling, very open with his feelings, and very perceptive. 

The dark haired man leaned over the railing that looked down unto the street as he saw the pair leave the apartment building. They stopped outside the door to laugh together, with their hands still entwined, their hips bumping against each other as they walked down the darkened road, illuminated in yellow light. No doubt heading back to Yuuri’s apartment, stopping every few feet to share a kiss. They were made for each other it seemed and no one deserved happiness more than Yuuri Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever. This chapter is very personal to me and I wanted to do it justice.
> 
> To clear some things up, Yuuri was suffering greatly in the relationship but he couldn't find it in himself to break up with Mark and often convinced himself through his anxiety and depression that he was often at fault for things that weren't good in their relationship. That relationship definitely hurt Yuuri emotionally and has led to a lot of communication and self confidence problems he struggles with currently. Though that relationship doesn't define him it did contribute to who he is and how he approaches relationships. Because of everything that happened he did eventually go to counseling and acknowledges now it was toxic and is careful to never fall into a relationship like it again. I hope that makes sense. 
> 
> I hope this chapter didn't bum you out, it is melancholy but I think what is important to remember is that Yuuri wasn't broken by the past relationship and is now with someone who makes him happy and treats him right. I put the dark stuff alongside the more sexy and light stuff of this chapter to parallel how just because something bad happened doesn't mean it has to take over the rest of your life and you can move on. Yuuri honestly doesn't think about Mark anymore very often though some of the negative thought processes still exist such as him feeling ugly because he is overweight.
> 
> On a lighter note Yurio will make an appearance again soon as well as some other fun characters!
> 
> I would love to hear what you all thought and if you had any questions!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri wake up together after Phichit's party.

“Fuck off, Viktor.” Yuuri mumbled into his pillow, causing Viktor to pout.

“Yuuuuuri, that’s no way to treat your boyfriend.” Viktor replied leaning down to kiss Yuuri’s forehead.

“It is when you are being loud and I am hungover. Remind me why we decided to come back here to drink more?” Yuuri questioned.

Viktor frowned in concentration and tried to recall what happened once they returned to Yuuri’s apartment. “I am pretty sure it was your idea, you thought it would be fun.” 

Yuuri thought for a moment and started to recall the past night's events. “Oh god, it was me wasn’t it?” Yuuri said, more to himself then to Viktor. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. 

They had stumbled back to the apartment late at night, limbs wrapped around each other and somehow managed to get inside Yuuri’s place. Once inside they began a heated makeout session that Yuuri stopped. (“Viktor?” “Yes, Yuuri?” “I don’t think I’m ready to have sex.” “Okie dokie, my cutie, what do you want to do then?” “We should play truth or dare like Phichit and I used to play in college. If one of us doesn’t want to do the thing... we do a shot.” “What a good idea!”)

They had ended up playing truth or dare until three in the morning, by the end of it, Viktor for some reason was missing his pants and Yuuri had a doodle of Makkachin on his arm and many stories were shared. (“Makkachin is at my place and I miss him so that will help me not miss him.” “Really?” “Yes!” “Okay, fine.” “Look at him! He looks adorable. You are such a good artist! You should always have Makkachin on your arm”)

Yurio was also called, by a drunk Viktor, to ensure Yurio would take care of the dog. “Yuuuuurio, I’m with the original Yuuri and can you pretty please take care of Makka?”)Yuri grumbled about it but agreed, saying Viktor owed him. Yurio would never admit it but he was secretly glad. Makkachin was too cute to not love, not to mention Makkachin rarely got into trouble. He totally did not let the dog sleep in his bed with him as he brushed him late into the night.

Yuuri lifted his face from the pillow and looked up at Viktor’s bright smiling face, “Ugh how are you so awake?” Yuuri asked which Viktor just laughed lightly at and ran a hand through his dark hair, in smooth, slow motions.

“Wait,” Viktor said, narrowing his eyes, “did you tell me that you wanted to get your ears pierced, or was that a dream?” The silver haired man asked.

The dark haired man blushed and ran a hand over his face, “Oh my god, I can’t believe I told you that. But yes, I would like too, I have always just been too self conscious to do it. Kids allows teased me when I was younger, I used to love to wear dresses and paint my nails and I wanted to get my ears pierced but my mother was worried kids would only pick on me more, so I stopped doing all of that. By then though no one wanted to be friends with me so I guess it was wasted.”

“You would look so good with your ears pierced!” Viktor exclaimed, covering Yuuri’s face in kisses.

“Really? You think so?” Yuuri asked softly.

“Of course! You should totally do it!” Viktor exclaimed.

Viktor felt around under the covers and found one of Yuuri’s hands and brought it to his lips. “Moya lyubov, you would look absolutely stunning, no matter what.” Viktor said, trying to make his face as open and honest as possible.

Big brown eyes found Viktor’s and he nodded, trying to absorb what he said. “I’ll do it then, just… can you come with me?”

“Definitely! I can help you pick out some earrings!” Viktor said, happily. “When do you want to go?” He questioned, excitedly. He was more than happy to support Yuuri and what makes him happy, not to mention he would look absolutely adorable with some earrings.

“I mean, I don’t want to lose my confidence? Would you have time to go with me today?” Yuuri asked, biting his lower lip. He wants to pierce his ears, but if he waits too long he will get too nervous to ever do it. One of the numerous amazing perks of having anxiety.

Viktor had a brief vision of his computer, sitting at the Inn, his book pulled up, unfinished, waiting to be typed. “Yep, I’m free all day.”

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

“Of course!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri sat in the waiting room of the tattoo parlor tapping his foot nervously. The man who made his appointment, with two sleeves of tattoo’s, went into the back to “get ready” leaving Viktor and Yuuri alone. The dark haired man scanned the room, looking at the various pieces of artwork.

“Viktor I can’t do this.” He stated simply as though it was fact.

“Yes, you can.” Viktor said, reaching out to lace their hands together.

“I can?”

His hands were shaking, no doubt Viktor could feel it. Yuuri met Viktor's eyes and let out a sigh, he could do this. He could totally do this. He just needed to stop thinking about what would happen if his ear got pierced in the wrong place or both ears didn’t match or- no. He can’t think about it, there are too many terrible possibilities. 

In his head Yuuri realizes that thousands of people get their ears pierced and nothing goes wrong, but his traitorous mind can’t help but to say, what if you are the exception. The door looks inviting, too inviting, it’s all too easy to just get up and leave, but Yuuri knows that if he does that, he will never get his ears pierced. And he wants to do it. Yuuri is sick of fear dictating his life. Anxiety will not run his life.

Yuuri focuses on the feeling of Viktor rubbing soothing circles on his hand and not on the smell of ink and alcohol in the air or the buzzing in the distance. Just as Yuuri began to feel confident in his choice the man returned and led him to the back, with Viktor trailing behind.

The man set Yuuri down unto a leather stool and put on a pair of gloves as Yuuri watched with wide eyes. The man explained what he was doing as he cleaned the tools and handed Yuuri a sheet with different earrings on them that he could pick from. 

Viktor sat next to Yuuri and looked over the earrings with him. After a few moments of looking Yuuri decided on gold studs that had blue gems on the ends.

As the man prepared the alcohol wipes Yuuri turned towards Viktor. “I can do this?”

“You can.” Viktor replied and squeezed his hand softly. Yuuri looked at his confident gaze, God I hope he’s right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri sat quietly on the couch as Viktor chopped up vegetables, occasionally swiping the food off of the cutting board and into the pot as the mixture bubbled away.

“Are you sure you don’t want any help?” Yuuri asked, closing the book he was reading and set it on the table. 

Viktor looked over at his boyfriend's snuggly appearance and shook his head no. “It’s okay, I like cooking, you just keep sitting there being so adorable.” Viktor said happily, knowing it would fluster Yuuri. “It’s almost done anyway.”

Viktor finished up and washed his hands, checking the mixture quickly and set a timer before leaving the kitchen. Viktor went into the living room and sat himself down on the couch next to Yuuri, pulling his small body as close to his as possible, wrapping his left arm around his waist.

Yuuri turned his head and kissed Viktor and snuggled as close as he could to Viktor, practically ending up in his lap. Viktor used his free hand to reach up and run his hand through Yuuri’s hair, pushing back the strands that frame his face, tucking them behind his ears. Viktor smiled and leaned down and pressed a feather light kiss onto his blue earrings. “I knew you could do it, moya lyubov.” He cooed proudly as Yuuri blushed.

“Only because you were there.” Yuuri said, burying his face into Viktor’s neck.

Viktor rests his head on top of Yuuri’s and presses a kiss on his hair. “Oh that’s not true, I just provided some support.” Yuuri sighed, he wanted to argue more but knew it was just best to accept it. 

“Thank you for making dinner.” Yuuri said as he inhaled the savory scents that filled the air in the small apartment.

“No problem, my adorable boyfriend.” 

Eventually Yuuri grew restless and began to detangle himself away from Viktor, reaching out to look at the new book he was reading. “Viktor? Did you ever read that book I gave to you?” 

Viktor help up a finger to his lips in concentration. “Which one?”

“The one I gave you when you first visited, it was small and red. It’s like my all time favorite book. It’s called Seagulls in Saint Petersburg. It’s a bunch of poems put together into a collection.”

“Oh, yes. I remember. I read that.” Viktor said, pushing his bangs out of his face letting out a breath..

“Well, what did you think?” Yuuri asked excitedly, searching Viktor’s face. 

Viktor waved his hand for a moment, eyes darting across the room. “They were, interesting. They felt very… lonely don’t you think?”

Yuuri bit his lip in concentration for a moment. “I suppose so, but, I think they were more than that. They were poems of searching and not discovering and living behind a facade. They felt very personal and true. A lot of poems seem like they are written for an audience, those poems, seem real, I can feel the author’s emotions.”

Viktor opened and closed his mouth for a moment, struggling to find the right words when the timer for dinner went off, ending the conversation as Yuuri began to set the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just kind of a fun little break before the main plot progresses a bit more. 
> 
> Sorry for the delays, real life sucks. In good and bad news I am working even more hours to pay for school so yay money and boo working. Because of this I didn't have as much time to edit as I would have liked.
> 
> Thanks for the continued support!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's book needs to be finished.

“What is that piece of shit doing in here?” Yurio asked, his feet propped up on Viktor’s desk, next to his laptop.

The silver haired man glanced away from the laptop to look at the small red book. “Oh Yuuri gave it to me.” He responded with a wave of his hand. 

The blond man huffed and leaned forward. “You are telling me, that he gave you a copy of your own book?” He asked with his eyebrows raised. 

“To be fair he doesn’t know I wrote it.” Viktor said. “It’s quite cute, it’s one of his favorite books.”

Quiet typing filled the room for a few moments. “Wait, are you seriously telling me that you are dating Katsudon and yet he doesn’t know that you wrote that book?”

“Well yeah.”

Yurio crossed his legs and leaned forward. “Oh my god that’s fucked up. No wonder you can’t keep a stable relationship.” The blond hissed as Viktor continued editing.

“Can’t we talk about my dubious morals later Yurio? We need to finish editing this book before Yakov kills me.” Viktor said.

Yurio groaned in response but pulled up a chair regardless to go over the book with Viktor as the silver haired man explained his process to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Guess what your amazing friend made for you?” Phichit asked peeking his head over the door frame into the ceramics room.

Yuuri looked up from the flower he was currently working on. “Is it jewelry?” Yuuri asked with a small laugh.

“Oh my god, Yuuri! How did you know?” Phichit replied teasingly and went over to where Yuuri sat with a small box in his hand. “It’s not just any ordinary jewelry though.”

Yuuri sent him a questioning look but went to the sink to wash and dry his hands regardless. By the time he was done Phichit was practically bouncing with excitement. Phichit thrust the box into his hands.

“Open it!”

Yuuri took the book and opened the lip to reveal two small rose earrings. “Oh Phichit, these are so nice! Thank you.” Yuuri said and hugged his friend.

“I know you have wanted to pierce your ears for a long time and I am super proud you did and so I wanted to make sure I made you some earrings. What kind of jeweller best friend would I be if I didn’t?” Phichit asked smiling.

Yuuri laughed and hugged Phichit quickly again before placing the lid gently over the top of the box. “I’ll make sure to wear them soon.” Yuuri said and placed the box to the side so clay wouldn’t get on them.

“Oh good, now I am going to leave because I am going on a date. And you,” He said pointing at Yuuri. “better not be here all night. I expect you to leave by six, and if you don’t I will know. Also remember to eat some dinner, make your boyfriend take you out or something.” Phichit said walking towards the door.

“He’s actually busy tonight, he’s finishing his book with Yurio.” Yuuri said, turning his attention back to the clay.

“Well you bring them some food then. I doubt they have taken any food breaks.” Phichit said before he left, leaving Yuuri alone.

Yuuri continued to work on his sculptures for an hour. Letting himself be immersed in the sculpture and the idea he was trying to create. Agape is a difficult concept to capture, and he intends to do it properly. If he is to reveal himself as Eros at the exhibit to Viktor he is going to make sure it is his best exhibit yet. 

He makes and crafts every petal for every flower with even more care and precision than normal, agape is delicate, yet strong, and beautiful. Agape will be not only an exhibit that marks a new era for Yuuri as an artist but also is a declaration of love and how he feels for Viktor. It needs to be the best he has ever made.

After there are rows and rows of dried roses in the kiln and freshly made ones drying on shelves, Yuuri decides to call it a day. He slips Phichit’s gift into his pocket and decides to stop at a small restaurant and pick up enough oyakodon for Yurio, Viktor, and himself. (That is if they haven’t eaten already. He really should have asked first.) If they had already eaten there is just more for him then he figures.

Yuuri carries the bag of food in one hand and dials the Inn’s number into his phone in the other.

“Mari?”

“Yes?”

“Have Vitkor and Yurio had anything to eat yet?”

“I mean, I don’t think so. I haven’t actually seen them leave Viktor's room so probably not.”

“Okay, thank you.”

“No problem.”

Yuuri ends the call and carefully slips the phone into his pocket and heads towards the Inn.

By the time he arrives his stomach is growling and he regrets not eating sooner. For some reason when he works on his projects it was like nothing else existed though, it was so easy to just forget to do things like eat and sleep. Only ceramics existed.

The dark haired man quickly goes up to Viktor’s room and knocks lightly on the door. Yuuri hears Yurio groan, followed by stomping, and then the door is opened.

“What do you want?” Yuri asked with his eyes narrowed. The last thing Viktor needs is a distraction, and Yuuri is just that. Viktor can barely focus on anything besides him when he isn’t in the room and Yurio is busy trying to learn.

Sheepishly the containers of food are raised. “I brought food, I figured you both probably hadn’t eaten and I thought we could all eat together.”

Yurio weighed the options in his head for a moment. He was hungry, and the food did smell good. However, Viktor needs to finish the book, and Yuuri is a distraction. This book needs to be good and Yuuri will make it bad. But the food is probably so warm and delic-Yurio makes up his mind and snatches the cartons of food from Yuuri’s hands and closes the door in his face.

“Who was that?” Viktor asks, eyeing the food.

Yurio glares at Viktor. “Just the delivery guy.”

Viktor turns to him, “Why did you ask what they wanted then?”

Yurio thinks for a second, well shit. “Uhh, how much the bill was?” Yurio supplies, Viktor seems to question it for a second but doesn’t dwell. The food smells too good to question. He was getting really hungry.

The food is set on the bed and Yurio quickly begins grabbing his portion and a fork and stuffing his face, when there is a knock at the door. Yurio shoots up to get the door but Viktor just tells him to sit down and eat and he opens it himself. Oh no.

“Yuuri! What a nice surprise!” Viktor says, flinging the door open. “Yurio ordered us some food, you should come eat it with us. There seems to be just enough for three!” Viktor exclaims, grabbing Yuuri’s wrist and tugging him inside, not waiting to get a response. He missed his Yuuri.

Viktor turns his back to close his laptop while Yuri and Yuuri exchange a look. Yuuri narrows his eyes and crosses his arms and pointedly looks between Yuri and the food with a disapproving look and then over at Viktor. 

Yurio knows what he means, Yuuri will tell Viktor what he did, and Viktor will not be happy. He might even end his internship, and if there is one thing that would do it is him being rude to Yuuri. Yurio is going to have to grovel.

“Yurio, do you know what would be fun?” Yuuri asks with a smirk.

Yurio cautiously stops eating, “What?”

“Well you know I teach ceramic classes, and my youngest group of kids, who are all about five or so have been quite rowdy, it would be a good experience for you, you know, since you want to write for kids and all. You should, I don’t know, came in Monday to help me teach them.” Yuuri suggests as Viktor watches happily. To Viktor this just seems like his two friends bonding. Little does he know.

Yurio falters for a moment, he can’t believe that Katusdon, the soft loser is playing him like that. Who knew he had that in him? “Sure.” Yurio says shocked as Viktor beams, normally he would try to put up a fight but he doesn’t have a chance. The fact Yuuri seems so soft and weak and then is actually sneaky, is kind of, impressive to Yurio. Maybe he isn’t as lame as he seems. 

Yurio doesn’t even let himself dwell on the fact Yuuri is not telling Viktor despite the fact he has frankly been pretty rude to him. Yurio thinks that Yuuri the big sweater wearing loser he is, is too nice sometimes, and yet he is stronger than he seems.

Viktor goes over and grabs two portions and hands one to Yuuri after pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Did those new ceramic tools you order come today?”

“Yeah they did, the little kids seem to be enjoying them a lot.” Yuuri replies fondly. It never ceased to amaze him how Viktor remembered all the little things about him and his day. It was endearing, however, it made Yuuri’s bad memory suck even more. He forgets the most important things and then remembers really small stupid things. He is going to end up being one of those people who forgets anniversaries. “How is the book coming?” 

“Pretty good, we are just editing it a bit before Yakov tears it apart. Then once he is done editing it he sends back the corrections and we either fix them or don’t and then send it back. He checks it again. Then it comes back to us again or it prints. Usually it just prints though because my books are usually pretty popular and the company needs the money.” Viktor says as Yuuri tries to follow.

“Yeah surprisingly enough your editing usually isn’t too terrible.” Yurio grumbles, which is about as close to a compliment as he will give. Viktor sends him an appreciative smile and they all continue small talk for the rest of the meal, oddly enough Yurio doesn’t hate it. He even accepts dessert that Yuuri’s mother made in the shape of a tiger since Yuuri told her how much he loves cats.

Despite how obnoxious Viktor can be and as much of a pushover Yuuri is they don’t make terrible company. While Viktor and Yuuri have a fake argument over whether Makkachin loves Yuuri or Viktor more (probably Yuuri), Yurio can’t help but to smile a little to himself. So this is what family feels like.

Once they are all done eating, Viktor clears the mess and brings the laptop over to the bed so the three of them can all see the screen at the same time. Viktor lets Yuuri read it over, as Yurio grumbles about how it is wasting precious time. (His complaining about it stops though when Yuuri says he really likes one part and that section happens to be the few lines Yurio wrote) Yurio tries not to let his pride show about it though. (He fails)

After Yuuri is done reading he happily informs Viktor and Yurio that they did a good job and he loves the feel of it. They captured the mood of Hasetsu very well. Yuuri can’t help but to feel proud of Viktor and Yurio. The internship is not only good for Yurio but also Viktor, though Yuuri loves spending all of his time with Viktor he can’t help but to think Viktor is lonely. The only person Yuuri ever heard him mention was Chris and even that was fairly infrequent.

And Yurio always seems so closed off and lonely too, it seems Viktor’s outgoing personality was just what he needed. Viktor might not be the best role model in all regards but he certainly tries his best.

The book still needed a couple of pages edited so Yuuri sat on the bed, watching them type or get on his phone as they finished, when he went to leave Yurio exclaimed it was crucial he stay so they can get his opinion on the finished version. Viktor and Yuuri smiled and hugged him when he said that so he amended his statement to include the fact it was because they need a stupid person to read it to make sure the majority of the population understands the book. Not because Yurio wanted him to stay.

By the time the book was done the sky was dark and Yurio had fallen asleep on top of Makkachin, which Viktor definitely took a picture of. “Well are you ready to send it?” Yuuri asked, yawning and leaning his body against Viktor.

“Yep, I think it’s time.” Viktor agreed and attached the file and sent it off to Yakov. Once the email was sent Viktor closed all his tabs and gently lowered the lid on the laptop to not disturb Yurio. “Thank you for coming.” Viktor whispered and leaned forward to press a slow kiss against Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri melted against Viktor’s embrace and ran a hand through his hair. “Of course, anything for you.” Yuuri said.

Yurio lifted his head up from Makkachin. “God, you two are gross. I’m leaving.” He said, his tone more slow and gentle than normal from the sleep. Yurio pushed himself off of the bed, causing Makkachin to whine, and walked back to his own bedroom, stumbling along the way.

Viktor and Yuuri watched, laughing lightly under their breath. Yurio loved to seem cold and distant, but the truth is he is just as vulnerable as everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurio is actually a big softie.
> 
> Plot note: Viktor doesn't tell Yuuri about the book because he is embarrassed about it, the book delves into the loneliness he feels and he doesn't want Yuuri to view him negatively or weakly because of it. He feels some guilt over it but is currently just ignoring it. Similarly Yuuri doesn't tell Viktor he is Eros because he doesn't want Viktor to hate him for not telling him right away and he doesn't want Viktor to view him differently. He doesn't want to face the consequences. They both aren't telling the other person their secret for mostly selfish reasons, though their reasons are understandable it will ultimately hurt them both.
> 
> Thanks for the support! I recommend bookmarking or subscribing so you don't miss any updates since I update randomly.
> 
> Also hit that kudos button or the comment button or better yet both!   
> ***[Feedback keeps writers writing]***


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor takes Yuuri’s hands into his own and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “Moya lyubov, don’t say yes if you want to say no.”

“I’ll see you all wednesday!” Yuuri called to his class as they left. Viktor stayed behind and finished putting his pot away before walking over to Yuuri’s desk. 

Yuuri was bent over a piece of paper with a pen in hand, marking and circling things. “So what are you doing?” Viktor asked, bending over behind Yuuri to place a kiss on his neck. Yuuri shivered lightly at the sensation and smiled.

“I’m just ordering some new glazes, they just released a new series and I think some of them look pretty cool.” Yuuri said, lifting up the pictures of them on the paper to show Viktor. Viktor made a sound of agreement and placed kisses lightly down his neck.

“I’m sure your students would appreciate them.” Viktor said. Viktor wasn’t an expert on ceramics like Yuuri but he tried his best to follow what he talked about. He was happy he got to take ceramics with Yuuri, not only for the obvious reason that he met Yuuri through it but now it was even better because he had a base understanding of what Yuuri meant. Not to mention Viktor would have a completed pot by the end of it! He thought it was looking pretty cool in his humble opinion. He thought Eros would be proud. (He was)

“Do you want to get dinner tonight?” Viktor asked as his hands began to knead Yuuri’s shoulders, they were always so tense. Probably from all the anxiety.

“I would but I have to stay here to work on some stuff with Phichit.” Yuuri said, apologetically. 

“Are you sure?” Viktor said frowning and nuzzled the top of Yuuri’s head.

“Unfortunately. Trust me, I would much rather be with you.” Yuuri said.

Viktor chuckled lightly. “Well I’m glad to hear it. I was hoping you aren’t sick of me yet.” He said joking, trying to not let his insecurities show in the teasing.

“Of course not.” Yuuri said quickly, he knew Viktor was just kidding but Viktor also got self conscious sometimes and he didn’t want to let them get any worse. His mind made up bad things sometimes “Also Viktor, I was wondering, uh if you aren’t busy, if you would like to come to Eros’ upcoming exhibit this saturday? It’s in Tokyo. I’m gonna get us a room and everything so we can make a weekend of it” Yuuri said, wringing his hands as he looked at Viktor.

Viktor’s face lit up and he suddenly grabbed Yuuri’s face to give him a kiss. “I would love to! That’s so cool! Oh my god, I am going to need to buy a new suit. This is so exciting. You are the best boyfriend ever!” Viktor squealed and kissed Yuuri all over his face.

Yuuri laughed and scrunched his nose. “Also I got, uh, a package deal so I bought a few extra tickets, Minako, Phichit and his boyfriend are also going. I also thought you could give one to Yurio. That leaves a couple other tickets in case you have any friends you wanted to invite as well. Maybe Chris or something. You don’t have to of course but if you wanted to.” Yuuri said.

“Oh Yuuri! You’re the best!” Viktor said and hugged Yuuri from behind, placing his face against his neck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“But Yuuuuuri, it’s wednesday.” Viktor pouted as Yuuri emptied the kiln out.

Yuuri looked at him sadly and set some pots unto shelves in the kiln room. “I know Vitya. I’m sorry.” Yuuri said and walked over to Viktor to press a kiss on his cheek as an apology. “I really need to stay late tonight and do something with Phichit. I promise we can finish watching that series soon, I know how much you want to know how it ends.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Yuuri said confidently and kissed him quickly.

“Will you at least call me before bed so I can say goodnight to you?” Viktor asked. He doesn’t want to seem too desperate but when he doesn’t spend the night with Yuuri he misses him. Misses saying goodnight to him, hearing him say I love you.

Viktor sees Yuuri visibly tense up for a moment before forcing his shoulders back into a normal position. “Umm.” Yuuri begins and starts fiddling with his hands, he doesn’t want to say no, he would like to say goodnight to Viktor too, but, that was what it began with when he was dating Mark too. He doesn’t really feel comfortable with it.

“It’s okay, Yuuri.” Viktor says, trying not to let the hurt bleed into his voice. He realises he is being clingy, and he doesn’t want to overwhelm Yuuri, that’s the last thing he wants to do.

Yuuri takes a deep breath. “Yes, it’s fine Viktor, you can call me.” Yuuri says, though he isn’t sure if he means it.

Viktor takes Yuuri’s hands into his own and presses a gentle kiss to his lips. “Moya lyubov, don’t say yes if you want to say no.”

“I-I don’t want you to call me.” Yuuri says softly, not daring to look Viktor in the eyes. 

Viktor gently reaches out and brushes his thumb against Yuuri’s cheek. “You never have to do something you don’t want to do or are uncomfortable with. Okay? You don’t owe me anything.”

Yuuri looks up and meets Viktor’s blue eyes and lets himself give a soft smile. “Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Vikor, I’m really sorry but I can’t see you today. I have...a thing… with Phichit.” Yuuri said, biting his lip nervously. He felt terrible. It was already thursday and he hadn’t spent any time with VIktor outside of class.

“Oh, okay…” Viktor said, trying to conceal his sadness, he wanted to have a game night with Yuuri but he was busy again. It felt like the only time he saw him this week was when he was taking his ceramic class with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Phichit I feel terrible! I have barely seen him at all this week, I don’t want him to think I’m ignoring him.” 

“I know Yuuri but you can hang out with him all you want soon. You really need to finish the exhibit. The exhibit has to come first.” Phichit stated very matter of factly and put his feet on the table and watched Yuuri as he began finishing the center of the creation, a large fish. The large fish was made to look like it was leaping out of a bed of roses, with beautiful delicate scales running along the sides. The actual pieces were done but Yuuri still needed to take a cloth and clean and polish the piece, there was clay dust all over it, causing what should be shiny glaze to be dull.

The pieces were being picked up friday afternoon so they had to be completely finished. They couldn’t possibly push back the deadline any further, by the time the pieces arrive and are arranged it will nearly be time for the exhibit to start.

“And I hate lying to him, I keep telling him I have stuff to do with you.” Yuuri groaned.

“I mean that isn’t technically a lie. I am sorting out the remaining details of the exhibit with you.” Phichit said and shrugged. 

“I guess.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri was busy, with Phichit again. Vikor would never admit it but he was starting to get nervous. What if Yuuri changed their mind about their relationship? Vikor had never had this problem before, Yuuri was rarely busy, especially not so much with Phichit. Phichit is a very social and active person, he doesn’t often hang out with the same person every night for so many days. It was all just...weird. And Yuuri hasn’t even been responding to his texts very quickly. Not that he has to but it was just out of the norm.

That’s not even considering the exhibit saturday. What if he cancels their date? The last time they talked Yuuri assured them they were still going and told him to pack lightly and their reservations were in the afternoon. He can’t even let himself think about that. It was making him uneasy. What if Eros was there?

The only thing that had calmed his nerves previously was the fact he got to see Yuuri in class, now he wasn’t even doing that! There was an automated call sent out late thursday night canceling all of the morning ceramic classes.

He was honestly thinking Yuuri was avoiding him, I mean why else would Yuuri cancel all of the morning classes if not because of him. It would make no sense. Viktor picks up his phone and sends a text to Yuuri. 

-“Can we have lunch together?” Viktor types out and hits send before he can regret it. Several minutes later he receives a reply.

-”Sorry, can’t. Stuff with Phichit.”

Viktor reads over the text and frowns. Why all the time with Phichit suddenly. Not that Viktor has anything against the guy but what is going on that is suddenly making Yuuri spend all of his time with him. Viktor let’s himself mourn for a second before sending a quick, “It’s okay.” text to Yuuri. Now what is he going to do all day.

Just while Viktor was contemplating Makkachin jumped up onto the bed and licked Viktor’s face. Ah ha!

Viktor quickly got up and headed out of the Inn towards the pet store. He can buy her some toys, maybe some new treats. She does get bored quite easily. Vikor walks into the pet store and heads to the dog section, scanning for the perfect toy. She was notorious for being finicky about her toys. If it’s not just right she won’t bother with it. They had to be perfect. 

Viktor grabs a small frog that Makkachin would like and goes to the checkout, when he spots- no. It can’t be.

“Phichit?”

The small man turns and waves at Viktor. “Hey. Viktor. What are you doing here?” Phichit asks smiling.

“Getting a toy for Makkachin, what about you?” Viktor asks trying to sound normal, ignoring a terrible dread forming in his stomach. It was like he could physically feel his heart drop out of it’s place. The air leave his lungs. Maybe Phichit and Yuuri were going to meet in a few minutes.

The thai man oblivious to his struggles just holds up the small plastic package. “Just getting some food for my hamsters, they ran out of some last night.”

Viktor, unable to form more than a one word answer just says, “Oh.”

The silver haired man can hear Phichit talking but he doesn’t know what he is saying anymore. Viktor picks up his phone and dials Yuuri’s number and holds the phone up to his ear.

Yuuri answers, panting heavily. “Yes?” 

“It’s Viktor,” He says softly, struggling to form words. “I was just wondering what you are doing?” 

Viktor hears Yuuri breathing into the phone, trying to catch his breath. “Just hanging out why Phichit why?”

The silver haired man ignores the piece of his heart breaking off. “Nothing, I just forgot. Well I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.” Viktor says and hangs up, not bothering to hear what Yuuri says.

Viktor turns to Phichit. “So, Yuuri just told me he is hanging out with you, yet you are here. So,” Viktor says, his voice growing louder, “care to tell me what exactly he is doing that is causing him to be out of breath. Or more like who he is doing?” Viktor accuses angrily in the middle of the pet store, causing people to turn and look. If Yuuri was cheating, Phichit would surely know.

Viktor sees Phichit visibly gulp. “Uhhh, well, you see, it’s, he’s not- it’s.” Ah so he is cheating.

The silver haired man steps forward into his personal space. “Yes?” Viktor says firmly. “Please, do tell.”

The thai man struggles for words. What the hell is he supposed to say? Either he outs Yuuri as Eros, which Yuuri swore him to never do, or he let’s his boyfriend that he loves think he is cheating on him? 

Dear god there has to be a third option.

Viktor glares as the silence stretches on. Finally Phichit opens his mouth. “....shachihoko?” 

“Chihoko.” Viktor repeats quietly. The name of the man who stole his heart. Upon hearing the name Viktor clutches his heart, as though he was in some bad movie where a character was having a heart attack. He couldn’t believe, that Yuuri, would do something like that. That he would cheat on him. Viktor stares in stunned silence at Phichit for a few moments before the man hurries out of the store, leaving Viktor alone with a broken heart. No- no, that couldn’t be right, and yet, it was. Yuuri was cheating on him.

No, Yuuri would not get away with that, if Yuuri was cheating on him then VIktor was going to catch him in the act, no matter how bad it hurt him. He had to see it for himself

Viktor leaves the store and heads for Yuuri’s apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri looks at his phone in confusion, apparently Viktor hung up. Maybe he was busy. Yuuri drinks a big gulp from a bottle of water and looks at the few ceramic pieces in the truck. He can’t believe there are several more to go. Did they have to be so damn heavy? He was about to have a heart attack carrying them into the truck, he couldn’t even catch his breath.

Of course people from the exhibit were sent to load the pieces into the moving truck but please, like Yuuri would trust these imbeciles to carry his most complicated and precious pieces. That was like asking for trouble. Last time he trusted someone else to load his pieces a petal from one of his flowers was broken off. And that wouldn’t do. Only the best for Viktor.

Yuuri let himself have a moment of rest and sat down on the edge of the truck, letting himself breathe and think. He was so excited for the exhibit, he would reveal himself to Viktor there. Viktor would be impressed and think it was amazing that one of the pieces was named after him. They would kiss. Oh it was going to be the perfect reveal.

After letting himself daydream for few moments Yuuri got up from the truck and went back inside to grab another piece, the truck wouldn’t load itself after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Viktor arrives out of breath in front of Yuuri’s apartment and starts banging on the door, with tears rolling down his face.

However, after several minutes of beating his hands against it, he discovers Yuuri isn’t home. Or he was really good at ignoring the loud bangs.

Viktor lets out a frustrated sob, half out of anger, half out of sadness and lets his bruised fists fall from the door and lets his body crumble onto the ground. Tears streaming down his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the final piece is done being loaded onto the truck Yuuri smiles. Time to tell Phichit that everything went well. Yuuri turns on his phone and gasps. He missed twenty calls from Phichit, what the hell!

Yuuri quickly dials his friend back and when the phone picks up all he hears is his friend’s sobs. “Phichit what’s wrong?” Yuuri asks, immediately worried.

“I’m so sorry, so so sorry. I panicked, I didn’t mean to. I’m soorrry.” Phichit says through sobs, causing all of his words to blur together.

“What do you mean Phichit, what’s wrong?” Yuuri asks, trying to remain calm, but feeling the claws of anxiety tearing into him.

“Viktor ran into me, at- at the store and you told him we were hanging out together, and, and then he called you, and you were out of breath, and- I- he- he thought you were cheating on him and asked what you we-re doing and I panicked and I said shachihoko because of the fish and so I din’t tell him you’re Eros but now he thins you are cheating caus he dosnt no its a fsh and thinks there name is chihoko.” Phichit said, stuttering and slurring his words as Yuuri listened with an impending sense of dread.

“Fuck!” Yuuri said, pulling at his hair. He wasn’t completely sure what Phichit just said but he had a pretty clear picture of what happened.

“I’m so sorry!” Phichit wailed.

“It’s not your fault but I really have to go. I have to talk to him.” Yuuri said before hanging up the phone. He pulled up Viktor’s number and tried calling it but he wouldn’t pick up. He called him multiple times but to no avail.

Instead Yuuri calls the Inn. “Mari?”

“Yes?”

“Is Viktor there?”

“No I saw him leave earlier why?”

“Nothing. I have to go.” Yuuri replied simply and ended the call. Where the hell would he be? Wait. His apartment. That had to be it. He went to go talk to him.

Yuuri scrambles towards his apartment, dialing Viktor’s number over and over again, always going through to voicemail. Finally he is in front of his building, Yuuri runs up the stairs, stumbling, and finally reaches his floor. He goes down the hallway and is equal parts relieved and horrified by the sight he finds.

Viktor is completely crumbled on the ground, his bangs covered in tears, his eyes red, tear marks down the front of his shirt. He is sobbing, struggling to catch his breath, as he shakes against the door.

Yuuri goes forward and instantly drops to the ground with a thud and collect Viktor into his arms. His body instantly molding around his. Yuuri wraps his arms around Viktor’s body, holding his small frame as the sobs shake his body. “Oh Viktor, I am so so sorry. I swear I would never cheat on you, I swear. I promise I can explain. I promise.” Yuuri says softly, cooing into his ear, holding his body as tight at he can. “Okay honey? I promise I can explain, okay? Now I am going to open my apartment and we are going to get you calmed down alright?” Yuuri says, though he knows Viktor won’t respond. 

Yuuri stands up and unlocks the door and pushes it open before bending down and picking Viktor up bridal style and carrying him inside, closing the door with his foot. He walks them to his bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights and carefully sets him on the bed, positioning themselves similar to before.

Yuuri pulls up a warm blanket from on his bed up and over them together, covering his small frame.Yuuri pulls Viktor snug against him, Viktor’s head tucked into Yuuri’s chest as Viktor’s cries try to even. Every few seconds Yuuri alternates between kissing his hair and saying words of comfort, desperately trying to calm Viktor down. “I am so sorry my love, I swear I am not cheating on you, I absolutely adore you, okay? I love you.”

Viktor nods hesitantly, the movement felt by Yuuri and he smiles softly. “It’s okay, Vitya. I’m here. I love you and I would never hurt you like that. Just focus on trying to calm down okay, I promise it isn’t what you think.” Yuuri says gently and rubs Viktor’s back over the blanket.

Eventually the sobs even out and only a few tears fall silently onto Yuuri’s clothes. Yuuri separates them by a few inches and he meets Viktor’s blue, tear filled eyes. “I love you, I love you more than you could ever imagine okay, and I have an explanation. And I want you to know that I am so sorry I have caused you so much pain, I never intend to hurt you, okay?”

Viktor nodded softly so Yuuri continues. “When Phichit said Chihoko, they actually said shachihoko. You see, I’ve been busy working on a sculpture, with a big fish in the center called shachihoko. It’s a fish. Not a person. I was busy with a fish. I would never cheat on you.”

Viktor picks his head off of Yuuri’s chest. “Wait,” Viktor says, sniffling. “You are telling me I was worried about a fish?” Viktor says softly, his words slurred from the tears.

“Yes, Viktor, I wasn’t cheating on you.”

“Wait, why did you lie about being with Phichit then?” Viktor questioned.

“It was going to be a surprise. It’s a… gift of sorts for you. I didn’t want to ruin it, but it seems I ruined plenty.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So you aren’t cheating on me?”

“Of course not, Vitya.”

“Oh, well that’s good.”

“...”

“I’m still mad at you for making me think you were cheating and for lying to me.”

“I know, and I am very sorry…. There is something else I haven’t told you, it’s nothing bad, but it involves that sculpture.”

“...What is it?”

“Nothing bad, I promise. I will tell you really soon okay, like tomorrow. You’ll like it, okay?”

“It’s not bad?”

“No, it’s good. Promise, Vitya.”

“Okay, as long as it’s good.”

“...”

“Maybe for future reference, the surprises and secrets aren’t such a good idea.”

“Yeah, I realize that now.”

“I still love you.”

“I love you too.”

“We are still going to the exhibit tomorrow right?”

Yuuri laughs lightly. “Of course Viktor. If you want to that is. I understand if you are mad at me and don’t want to go.”

“No, I do. I want us to go and for you to meet Chris. And don’t tell Yurio but he seems pretty excited about it too.”

“Okay, I’ll make sure not to mention it.” Yuuri said and leans down to press a kiss to the top of Viktor’s head. “Now, why don’t we go out together to a nice little restaurant for a romantic dinner? Then I help you pack and then we bring your stuff back here and we can have a game night or a movie night or whatever you want? Does that sound okay?”

“Okay, that sounds good. But can we just lay here and cuddle for a little bit longer?” 

“Of course, Vitya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst but at least they got through it!
> 
> Plot note: I based how their fight went on how I thought their two personalities would handle the situation. I think between Viktor's forgiving personality along with his levelheadedness combined with his knowledge about Yuuri's abusive past relationship would cause the fight to be pretty calm and wouldn't result in yelling or anything. Viktor also trusts Yuuri and so Viktor believes what he says easily. Though Viktor was hurt he is willing to move on easily, especially since Yuuri apologized and Viktor made sure Yuuri understood that the lying and secrets weren't liked and to not do it again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the exhibit

Yuuri and Viktor traveled to Tokyo in the early morning, holding their luggage against their sides as Viktor talked the whole time about all of the places they would have to visit. Only stopping to ask if Yuuri had ever been there before and where the best places are. Admittedly Yuuri had nearly fallen asleep a few times as the conversation progressed, it was early, and his voice was soothing. Still soft and slow from sleep, though his excitement bled into his words. Yuuri couldn’t help but to fall even more in love with him.

It was crazy to Yuuri that they had only known each other for a little over a month. They already fit so well into each other’s lives. Yuuri is often so hesitant about people and their motives, and yet he is so confident Viktor is right for him. Which makes it even more difficult to think about the fact things could still end horribly wrong, they could have a huge fight and never talk again. Viktor could end up just randomly becoming bored with him and leave. One day they could kiss and he just didn’t feel a spark anymore. The terrible possibilities were endless, and yet, unlike what he normally does, Yuuri doesn’t think about those ideas often, instead rolling around ideas of marriage and moving in together. Adopting children, or better yet dogs. Living together happily until they died. 

In a way it is nice to not be constantly wondering when it will end, but he also knows if it does, it will make him even less mentally prepared for it. Only making it hurt more.

But let’s not think about that!

Viktor brought their luggage up to their room, grunting and mumbling in Russian as he tried to hit the elevator button, insisting he didn’t need Yuuri’s help. (He probably could have used Yuuri’s help) While Viktor did that Yuuri finished up a call with Phichit who was with his boyfriend, Yurio, and Minako. They couldn’t seem to find the hotel. (Phichit was insistent he knew where he was going but he ended up leading them the complete opposite direction of the hotel)

Yuuri could hear Yurio grumbling in the background and had to suppress a smile. He was always unhappy about something. Viktor and himself had offered to let Yurio come along with them but the small blond insisted he go later by himself. Little did he know the rest of the people coming from Hasetsu were also on that train. No doubt Yurio was thrilled about that. Especially since Minako had read some of his short stories and was quite the fan. She had many questions to ask.

Yuuri ended the call once they knew where they were going and headed up to the hotel room, opening the door and smiling at the sight of Viktor spread out on the bed like a starfish. His light gray hair fanned out behind him. “Yuuri! This bed is so big and soft! Come join me!”

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile and laugh softly and go over to the bed to peer down at Viktor who took the opportunity to pull down Yuuri onto the bed with him. Yuuri landed on top of his boyfriend with a thump and Viktor quickly snuggled into him and covered his face in kisses. “Isn’t this nice, Yuuri?”

The dark haired man let out a breath. “Yeah, yeah it is.” Yuuri said and found himself unable to stop smiling. Viktor had so much energy and child-like happiness that made him so fun to be around. So much more carefree than Yuuri could ever be.

Yuuri laughed as Viktor kept kissing him, leaving him blushing and grinning. Deep down, Yuuri knows most people don’t think they are actually in love, and it’s just a deep infatuation with the beginnings of love. And honestly, they are probably right, that doesn’t change the fact that in that moment, there was absolutely no one else Yuuri would rather be with and have in his arms. Yes, they hadn’t been together too long, but they just fit together, they made sense. Viktor’s outgoing personality is just the perfect match for Yuuri. They don’t have to truly be in love or not for them to care deeply for each other and want to be together.

Finally Viktor relented his attacks on Yuuri as the two settled against each other and let out deep sighs. “Are you excited to see the exhibit?” Yuuri questioned, his head resting on Viktor’s shoulder.

“You have no idea. I have been stressing and nervous about what to wear for days. I need to look perfect!” Viktor exclaimed, trying to convey his excitement without disturbing his cute boyfriend. 

“You’ll look perfect no matter what you wear.” Yuuri says to reassure Viktor. As if Viktor is the one about to reveal a big secret to someone they have only known for a month. 

Yuuri swallows, trying not to physically stiffen. Yuuri could feel the anxiety growing as the time of the exhibit grew closer and closer. He had basically been having chest pain about it for the last few hours consistently. That probably didn’t mean anything too bad.

“I can’t wait to see you all dressed up.” Viktor comments before pressing a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head. 

“Well I won’t look as good as you.” Yuuri says. Though he technically has a lot of money, fashion was never one of the areas in which he would spend a lot of money. He has never cared much for fancy clothes. Part of that being if he randomly wore a 2000 dollar outfit daily for the next month people would start to have some questions on where all that money was coming from. Being a ceramics teacher wasn’t exactly a high paying job. So some of the more nosey people would start having questions. 

For the sake of Viktor however, he did actually buy a nice suit for the event. If Yuuri showed up in anything less than the best Viktor would probably make him change into something of his.

Viktor, unlike Yuuri, loved fashion. No doubt he bought a specially tailored suit just for the event. Most likely some high quality material like silk or velvet. Only the best for him. To be fair Viktor could wear a burlap sack and he would still look sexier than everyone else in the room. He was captivating like that.

“Oh moya lyubov, you will look absolutely stunning no matter what you wear.” Viktor says seriously and ran his hands up and down Yuuri’s sides, feeling the curves he has there, causing the smaller man to shiver lightly. “How long do you think until they all arrive?” 

“Knowing Phichit, he will manage to get them lost again.” Yuuri says laughing lightly at the image of Yurio trailing behind them all mumbling about how he is getting them lost again. It was guaranteed that at this point Yurio was getting very annoyed.

Viktor pushed his bangs out of his face and thought for a moment. “I mean… how lost could they get?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been forever, honestly I just didn't really like writing this chapter so it took me forever and it's shorter than my other chapters. The good news is since this monstrosity is finally done I can work on the chapters I am actually excited about.
> 
> I don't know how much y'all have paid attention to the dates but between the first chapter and this one they have only known each other for a little over a month. That is a pretty short amount of time and I think that plays a key issue on how some things will play out in the next couple of chapters so I wanted to use this chapter to highlight that before moving forward in the story.
> 
> Despite the more... serious(?) issues discussed in this chapter (Such as if they are in love or not) I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thanks for reading! xoxo


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal

“Holy shit that’s beautiful.” Yurio stated dumbly as the rest of the group turned to look at him.

“Yurio.” Viktor whisper yelled. “This is a fancy place, please try to not be so loud and curse so much.” Viktor practically begged as Phichit snapped pictures in the background. In Yurio’s defense the sculpture was breathtaking. The subtle yet strong flowers just seemed to glow under the warm lighting. The glaze reflecting light in all the right places.

“Don’t tell me what the fuck to do.” Yurio stated and flipped his hair out of his eyes.

Viktor opened his mouth to yell at Yurio when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. “It’s not a big deal, let him be.” Yuuri said gently and ran his fingers through Viktor’s hair in apology. Today wasn’t the day for fighting and everyone needed to be on their best behavior. Yuuri was already feeling so anxious. He was already on the edge of an anxiety attack all day, fighting would only make it worse. And the last thing today needed was for him to have an anxiety attack.

“He’s just still angry because someone kept getting us lost.” Seung-gil helpfully added in a teasing tone which made Phichit turn to glare at him. Chris laughed lightly at the antics which caused Viktor to elbow him. 

“Look it’s not my fault Yuuri’s directions weren’t good.” Phichit said sharply to his defense.

Yuuri turned to narrow his eyes at Phichit. “Don’t drag me into your lovers quarrel.”

“Oh my god, can we just go look at the rest of the pieces. The main piece is on the complete opposite side of the room and if we don’t hurry we won’t get to see it before the exhibit is done.” Yurio said and stomped away, the sounds of his dress shoes loud against the wooden floor.

“He’s right. Let’s go.” Viktor said and began leading the group towards the next piece of art. His eyes roaming over the various pieces, trying to study and learn every angle of the artworks. The specific meaning and emotion behind them all, what the artist wants the viewer to focus on. Always pausing to try and find the small Eros that was carved into one piece of every sculpture, typically in the corner where it is almost unnoticeable. A humble and unusual thing for an artist to do. So many artists typical sign their name big and fancy, begging attention to be called to it.

“So what do you think of that one?” Phichit asks Viktor, as he did for every other sculpture they looked at.

“Oh it’s beautiful. Everytime I think the next one can’t possibly be more perfect Eros always makes something even more amazing. I mean, look at those roses, look at the detail. The way the lines flow, it has such a natural flow to it.” Viktor elaborates,”I mean, this exhibit is called Agape but I had no idea they would capture the idea so well. So completely. So amazingly. Ugh I’m just in shock.” Viktor finishes, a hand clutched to his chest in dramatics.

Phichit shoots Yuuri a smirk as Viktor stares at the pieces of art. Yuuri rolls his eyes but Phichit can see the blush on his cheeks. The small smile at his lips. He can practically feel the pride radiating off of him. He is undoubtedly very happy that the man who inspired the series likes it. That Viktor thinks so highly of his work. It makes the reveal a little easier. A little not a lot. He is still as nervous as can be.

As the small group moves from piece to piece Yuuri catalogs everyone’s reaction to all of the different pieces and discreetly tries to hear the murmurs between art critic to art critic. Did that one guy just say he liked it, what newspaper is he from? What if he is some big important person? Yuuri is proud of the exhibit and all of his friends definitely enjoy it but what will the reviewers say? Phichit certainly told the press a lot of things about the exhibit and the level of quality it would be, what if they are disappointed? What if they expected more? What if Eros becomes just another washed up artist?

Yuuri adjusts the cuffs on his suit and tries to calm his heartbeat as they grow closer and closer to the last piece. He can feel the sweat running down his body. Oh god why is it so warm, has it always been that hot. They were approaching it. The grand finale. The piece that will reveal himself to Viktor. The piece that will change everything. A piece of art that could end their relationship. Oh god can he really do this?

Phichit takes one look at Yuuri and knows. Yuuri is freaking out. He is going to need to be alone with Viktor so he can reveal himself properly. Free of prying eyes and ears. “Hey guys, I heard there is a hidden piece of art in one of those rooms over there we should go look.” He says and pushes the group to the piece he knows doesn’t exist. If Yuuri is going to reveal himself he deserves to do it with Viktor alone. 

Yuuri groans at how weird that whole incident was. No doubt all of their friends are trying to figure out why Phichit is dragging them all away. So subtle, Phichit.

Viktor turns to watch as his friends are dragged away and looks over at Yuuri who laces their fingers together and begins to tug them into the last room. What was that all about? But as soon as they enter the last room all thoughts of his friends are forgotten and Viktor’s breath catches.

The piece has a huge beautiful fish in the center, surrounded in what must be hundreds of flowers. Roses and daisies and tulips and flowers of all different types. And petals littered all over the base. In the most beautiful flow of colors and patterns. But what makes Viktor’s breath catch isn’t the size of the piece or the sheer amount of work that went into it, what makes his heart stop is the small white plaque off to the side with the title. In the fancy script engraved on the plaque it reads, “Don’t say yes if you want to say no.”

Viktor read the short line of text over and over again. Trying to mentally calculate the odds that this piece of art, that’s ceramic, in this exhibit they went to, happens to just coincidentally be titled a line he had told Yuuri not too long ago. Eventually he reached the conclusion it probably wasn’t a coincidence. The fish. The title. The theme. It was all adding up.

Eventually Viktor snapped out of his thoughts and realized he could feel Yuuri’s hand shaking in his own. Viktor finally got the nerve to turn and look at his boyfriend. His shy, sweet, innocent, boyfriend who just happens to be an international artist.

His eyes were wide and his face paler than he had ever seen it before. “Yuuri?”

“...yes?”

 

Viktor leans in so their faces have little room between them. “Am I crazy, or is that piece titled for me and therefore you are Eros?” Viktor says at a whisper against the shell of his ear in a constant tone.

“Umm, I decided I want to say yes.” Yuuri says softly with a quiver in his voice. He can’t feel his legs anymore. Or his arms. Or his face. Actually can he feel any part of his body?

Yuuri looks at Viktor’s face and tries to figure out what Viktor is thinking. So often his face is an open book, but at the moment his face is completely blank. It’s a little frightening. Just when Yuuri is about to ask if he should leave Viktor lurches forward and presses their lips together and pulls Yuuri’s body against his own, bending Yuuri’s back and putting him almost into a dip. 

Once Yuuri gets over the initial shock he kisses Viktor back and lets the relief flood him. Viktor could still be mad but at least he isn’t so mad he wouldn’t kiss him. Hopefully that means they will be okay?

After a couple minutes Viktor pulls back and strokes Yuuri’s cheek with his hand. “Yuuri. Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri. Moya lyubov, I love you so much and I don’t know how I became so lucky to have such an amazing boyfriend.” He says gently, looking at Yuuri’s brown eyes.

“You aren’t mad?” Yuuri asks, his voice small and quiet.

“Admittedly I am a lot mad but how could I possibly be mad right now when you have titled such an amazing and beautiful thing for me and trusted me with such a big secret. I couldn’t be mad, not right now. You have opened up a huge part of yourself to me and it’s beautiful and mysterious and I can’t wait to learn more and share this part of your life with you.”

Yuuri stared at Viktor and tried to process everything he was saying. “Wait… really?” Yuuri asks as the feeling in his legs starts to return.

Viktor gives an open smile and kisses Yuuri sweetly. “Of course. We will have some stuff to talk about of course but right now I am just very proud and very happy for you. This is a big deal.” Viktor says and brings one of Yuuri’s hands up to his lips to press a soft kiss.

Yuuri just nods and lets himself enjoy the moment. Everything turned out okay. Viktor didn’t break up with him. He was mad but not really too mad. They were going to be fine. He can barely believe it. Something worked out okay.

Just as Viktor was about to kiss Yuuri again Chris loudly interrupts. “Wow that is a big fish!”

Viktor and Yuuri pulled away from each other to giggle softly. “You’re not wrong.” Viktor agrees and slings an arm around Yuuri’s waist as the rest of their friends file into the room to gather around the piece.

“I never used to understand your obsession with this artist but seeing it in person makes me totally get it.” The blond man says and circles the piece of art as Minako tries to coerce Yurio into taking a photo together in front of it.

“It really is amazing.” Phichit says and smiles warmly at Yuuri and Viktor. Knowing the compliment isn’t just to some random artist they don’t know.

Even Yurio was amazed. The small man circled the piece over and over again, like he was trying to memorize the entire thing. Finally after the tenth or so lap he stopped and turned to Yuuri. “Do you think his flowers are for sale anywhere individually? And how much would they cost? Is there an official brand of Eros merchandise? I wonder if I could buy a hoodie with one of his pieces printed on the front?” Yurio began asking as Phichit mentally jotted down notes. Those were actually some pretty good ideas. Those would totally sell.

“I don’t know. Maybe you could look online sometime and see what you find.” Yuuri says as Yurio goes back to admiring the artwork.

Eventually the sky grew black and the critics left and the doors closed. The group of friends parted, Phichit and Seung-gil went out to a nice dinner, Minako went shopping, Chris went out to a bar alone (after trying to convince Viktor and Yuuri to go who told him maybe when they are back in Hasetsu) and Yurio made friends with a handsome art lover who was at the exhibit and they went out to dinner together. Unlike the rest of their friends, Viktor and Yuuri decided to head back to the hotel and save their exploring for the next day.

They walked in silence with their hands joined as they went back to the hotel. Only parting once they reached their room. Once the door was closed Yuuri turned to Viktor. “So… I’m guessing you want to talk about everything?” He questioned nervously.

Viktor peeled off his velvet jacket and draped it over a nearby chair and looked at Yuuri as he took off his tie. “Actually I would rather do that tomorrow or some day after that, because there is a lot we need to talk about. Right now, I only have really one question, and I want you to realize you can say no like always and we can just make out but I want to ask.” Viktor says as he pulls the tie off. “Yuuri, my sweet Yuuri, can I make love to you?”

Yuuri takes in a sharp breath in shock, he can feel his blood thrumming in his veins. Can feel his arousal growing with just that one sentence. “Please do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! I don't know if this is how you expected for it to go but it seemed to make sense to me.
> 
> I think Viktor is honestly quite mad and upset but he is so overwhelmed with how happy he is that Yuuri trusts him to tell him the truth and how big of a deal that is (considering how short of a time they have known each other) and he just feels really lucky to have Yuuri. I also think he would have been more mad if Yuuri would have waited a lot longer to tell him or hadn't done the reveal in such a romantic and sweet way. He's a sap for romance. And like I've said in past chapters Viktor is a very patient and level headed person. Not to mention he could see how anxious and concerned Yuuri was about his reaction and didn't feel it fair to be upset with him in that moment. They will definitely have to talk over everything but Viktor isn't too concerned about it in that moment. And he just wants to celebrate their love together (wink wink)
> 
> Thanks for reading and I appreciate all of the kudos and comments.
> 
> If you enjoy this and haven't already, hit that kudos button or write a comment <3 and don't forget to subscribe so you don't miss any updates


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Viktor and Yuuri talk.   
> If you are looking for the reveal chapter you went too far go back to chapter 16 :)

“So let’s start off easy,” Viktor begins as he sits across from Yuuri. “you are Eros correct?”

“Yeah, I thought we had already gone over that part.” Yuuri asks in confusion.

Viktor runs a hand through his hair in frustration. “Well yes, I just was asking so you would get warmed up to the idea about talking about it and you wouldn’t feel so uncomfortable.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said in understanding. “that was nice of you, thank you.”

Viktor lets out a long sigh. “You’re welcome, love. Now. Back to the questions. So who all knows?”

Yuuri bit his lip as he tried to think. “Well, you, Phichit, Minako, and some other miscellaneous people who had to sign a contract of secrecy.”

“Okay, and so why do you not reveal yourself as Eros to the public?” 

Yuuri fidgeted in his seat and looked around the room for a second. “I mean, art is really personal to me and it’s scary being so open to the world like that I suppose. And I enjoy my privacy, I like not being recognized on the street and being able to teach ceramics classes to children.” 

“So wait, who is your like, campaign person or manager or whatever you would call it.”

“Um, that would be Phichit. He does all of the publicity stuff and handles all of the contracts and the money.” Yuuri said.

“Okay, I mean besides the lying which I wasn’t very happy about, I think I’m okay. I’ll have more questions but I’m sure we will talk about them over time. I understand why you didn’t tell me but I can’t say it doesn’t hurt that you didn’t tell me. Just no more secrets okay? If this is going to work we need to be open and honest with each other okay?”

“Yeah, I get that.” Yuuri said.

“Okay, good. Now get over here and kiss me.” Viktor said and opened his arms up.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor with his wide brown eyes and shuffled into Viktor’s arms and pressed a firm kiss to his lips. Letting his appreciation and love seep into it.

Viktor ran his hand through Yuuri’s hair gently, pushing the hair out of his face to deepen the kiss. Viktor was mad, and hurt, but mostly he just felt love. Yuuri was always surprising him and becoming even more beautiful to him. This just opened up a whole new side to Yuuri for him to learn about and explore. Like he could help him with his Eros pot.

Wait. He has been gushing about Eros’ art to Eros the whole time. That’s so embarrassing. And he still has to finish the pot based off of Yuuri’s art in front of Yuuri. Yuuri probably thought it was so ugly and painfully bad compared to his own stuff.

“Yuuuuuuuuri.” Viktor groaned out and let his body flop against Yuuri.

“Yes?” Yuuri asked running his hands up and down Viktors back.

“I can’t believe you let me make such an ugly interpretation of your beautiful artwork.” Viktor said.

Yuuri laughed softly. “Viktor, it’s cute. You have never done ceramics before, I didn’t expect you to make something amazing. And it’s really sweet you liked my art so much before you knew it was me.”

Viktor continued to pout but made a soft sound of agreement into Yuuri’s shoulder. “And if you want, I am gonna make a rose and give it to Yurio, you could come into the studio with me and watch if you wanted.”

“I would like that. But could you make one for me too?” Viktor questioned.

“Of course.” Yuuri said with warmth and love in his voice.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Eros delivers yet another stunning collection of pieces.”

“Who is Eros? The mystery continues.”

“The meaning behind Eros’ art. Art Historian ventures a guess.”

“Exclusive interview with Eros, pg. 5.”

“Possible Eros online store to open soon?”

Phichit read title after title as he paced the length of the room back and forth. “I knew you could do it, they loved it!” He exclaimed loudly causing Yuuri to blush lightly.

“It was all thanks to my amazing manager.” Yuuri said in return.

“Oh please, we all know you are the real genius here.”

“That’s simply not true. You are the one who sets everything up and gives me all of the different interviews with magazines and newspapers.” Yuuri said.

“Okay, so I am pretty good admittedly, but don’t detract from your amazing work.” Phichit said firmly before leaning over Yuuri’s shoulder to look at what he was working on. “Is that a new Eros piece?”

“No. Not at all. This is for a class of mine. This little girl is having a hard time getting the base on her pot right so I told her I would make it. Besides I just finished a collection, don’t I get a break?” Yuuri teased.

“If you insist. If you absolutely must have a break I suppose I can work it into the schedule.” 

“How generous of you.” Yuuri said rolling his eyes playfully.

“I know, I’m the best.” Phichit agreed.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Chris, behave.” Viktor scolded as his friend kept flirting with the waiter.

“Oh you’re no fun. Just because you happen to have a cute boy doesn’t mean we are all so lucky.” The swiss man pouted.

Viktor sighed. “Yuuri is adorable isn’t he?” Viktor said as he began thinking about how precious he had been in Tokyo as they explored the city and visited the parks. Yuuri even bought him a few souvenirs and took him to a big mall to shop for clothes. He even allowed Viktor to dress him up in different outfits.

“I have never seen you so smitten.” Chris commented as he took a drink, only pausing to wink at the waiter.

“What can I say? He’s just so perfect. He has captured my heart.” Viktor said with a soft smile on his face.

“You’ll have to tell him I expect to get to know him a bit better. Anyone who managed to capture your heart must be something special.”

“He really is.” Viktor said with a smile.

“So what are you going to do?” Chris asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well you are going to have to go back to the publishing company eventually right? Are you guys going to do long distance or what?” Chris said and took a drink.

Viktor’s eyes turned dark and he leaned back in his seat. “I guess, honestly I haven’t thought about it.” He admitted with a frown.

“Well be careful with him. He seems like the real deal, I would hate to see you break his heart.”

Viktor turned quickly to look at Chris. “Who said I was going to break his heart?”

Chris put his hands up defensively. “No one, I’m just saying.”

“Well don’t.” Viktor said harshly.

“Okay, okay. No need to get snappy.”

Viktor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew he was being unfairly rude to Chris. He was just getting agitated and Chris was pushing all of his buttons. “You’re right, sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just… be careful, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Yuuri, come over hereeee.”

“Nope.”

“But I am lonely without you.”

“I’m literally like two feet away from you.”

“That’s too far.”

“You know this is for the best. You don’t edit when I get too close. You just get all snuggly and want kisses and then you don’t get any progress done on your book.”

“I’m not doing anything right now anyway because I am too upset that you aren’t cuddling me.”

“If I come cuddle will you please edit your book?”

“Promise.”

“Oh alright, move over.”

Viktor scooted to the left side of the bed and Yuuri put himself on the right and put an arm around Viktor’s waist. “Now edit something before Yakov flies over here too to yell at you.”

The silver haired man sighed dramatically. “If I must.”

Just as Viktor was finally starting to begin the edits Yakov and Yurio compiled Yuuri’s phone rang, which of course made Viktor stop editing so he could listen to what Yuuri says. He’s nosey like that. Not that Yuuri minds.

“Yes…. okay. So what was the offer?....You’re kidding me. Yes, Phichit. Of course. How could I not? Yeah. Okay, yeah the paperwork. No problem, thanks Phichit. Mhm. Bye.” Yuuri said and finished the call, meeting Viktor’s curious eyes.

Viktor tried to restrain his curiosity but he couldn’t handle it. “So what was that?” He asked, trying to not let his interest show.

Yuuri laughed at Viktor’s fake display of casual interest. It was no mystery to Yuuri that Viktor couldn’t handle not knowing what calls were about. “It was Phichit. There was an offer for a piece of mine listed on the website and he wanted to know if I accepted it.”

“That’s so exciting!” Viktor exclaimed and kissed Yuuri quickly and hugged him. “My amazing artist boyfriend! I’m so proud!” Viktor said happily.

Yuuri blushed and tried to hide his face by wedging it in between Viktor’s neck and his shoulders. “Oh don’t hide you little cutie.” Viktor said and separated Yuuri from himself to cover his face in kisses.

Eventually they settled against each other and Viktor was forced to actually edit his book instead of just snuggling with Yuuri. Makkachin even decided to come up onto the bed and cuddle as well. Viktor tried to focus on editing his book but between his earlier conversation with Chris and how distracting Yuuri was when he was being so cuddly little progress was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nothing really happens in this chapter? It's just kind of a transition chapter? 
> 
> Also at some point I will actually give the chapters names so it's not so hard to remember what chapter was the last one you read. I hate when I go to read a fic that keeps updating and I am like was the last one I read 12 13 or 14. So I'll do that eventually.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and commenting.
> 
> Plus if you havent already hit that kudos button.
> 
> Thoughts. Questions. Ideas for future chapters. Let me know.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we find out why Viktor is needed back at the publishing agency.

“Hand it over.”

“Never. I would rather die.” Yurio spat, his laptop firmly held against his small frame.

“Don’t be dramatic. I just want to read it. As your writing coach it’s my job.” Viktor said firmly.

“How do you know it’s not personal.” Yurio questioned with his head upturned.

“You and I both know when you are an author there is no such thing as too personal a piece.” Viktor said back in rebuttal. “Not to mention it could be a hit, what if it’s amazing?”

Yurio considered his options in his head before unhappily surrendering the laptop to Viktor who began to grin uncontrollably. Viktor happily flipped the lid on the laptop open only to be faced with a lock screen. “What’s the password?”

Yurio laughed and quickly headed out the door, calling to Viktor on his way out. “Figure it out and you can read it!”

Viktor slumped over in defeat and closed the laptop lid. Damn it. Sometimes the kid is too clever. Maybe Yakov would know what it is? Viktor pulled out his phone and typed in the familiar numbers and listened to the phone ringing before an unhappy Yakov answered.

“It’s about time you called! What have you been doing!” Yakov said loudly into the phone making Viktor wince and pull the phone away from his ear.

“Hello to you too, Yakov.” Viktor replied cheerfully.

“Are you done with those edits. I need that book done do you hear me?”

“Yes, yes, I’m almost done.”

Viktor could hear Yakov sigh loudly. “Well finish it soon. I’m drowning in work! You’re literary scout management! You just can’t stay there forever. I need you to come back and get the department ready for the next proposal meeting! They are a mess without you. Not to mention I have kept you from getting fired like five times.”

“Couldn’t I just do it over skype.” Viktor replied nonchalantly. He knew no one would fire him.

“I’ve let you do that multiple times. And it’s not the most effective means. You needed to go to Japan for the book. I get it. But management is eating me alive here. Between editing and talking to publishing I don’t have time to look over the scouting department and I can’t hire anyone new for the position because are still technically the head of it! And you know you can’t do it over skype. There is too much paperwork and negotiations, you couldn’t make it work. You can’t keep running from your problems. You know this is about more than just the job.”

Viktor let out a deep breath into the phone. “Listen Viktor, I know you didn’t want this job. I know how much it means to you but if you don’t like it just drop being the department head and you could stay wherever the hell you want. You could stay in Japan as long as you wanted and just be an author.” Yakov said gruffly into the phone.

“Yakov, you know I can’t just drop it.” Viktor said firmly.

“I know it’s what your father wanted but is it really-” Viktor ended the call. Why does Yakov always have to mention him.

Viktor stared at the end call screen on his phone for a few minutes before taking a shaky breath and putting his phone away. Damn it. What is he doing? He loves Hasetsu. He loves Yuuri. He loves getting to go down to Minako’s studio and do ceramics and talk with Phichit. He likes this new self. This one where his father doesn’t have so much power over him. But, his old self won’t let him drop it. 

He had always wanted to be an author since he was young. He loved stories and the worlds he could build with words. How sentences could explain every emotion and image he wanted, it probably stemmed from his father’s work as well as teacher influence. His father was the head of the literary scout department, it was his dream job. He would bring home books after books and quickly their house became one big library. Always coming home every night with a new story from work. When he died, it changed everything. 

There’s something interesting about wills. They can be a great tool for leaving behind one last fond memory or comment, or to end old feuds. Viktor’s father’s will was something different. Yes, of course it contained the information of who got what items and where money was distributed but it also contained a very small piece of information that changed Viktor’s life. He put that it was his dying wish for Viktor to take over the position of literary scout at the agency he had worked for.

The agency, indebted to his father for his great work offered Viktor the job no problem, he was a successful author anyway. They figured he could do the job with ease. And they weren’t wrong. Viktor was good at the job, and his employees respected him. It just didn’t make him happy. The work was tedious and time consuming, not to mention being at the agency carried so many memories of his dead father. People always comparing Viktor to his dad.

It was draining the life out of him. Leaving to go to Japan was the most perfect excuse imaginable. It helped with his inability to create books he was happy with and allowed him to escape the depressing atmosphere he had become accustomed to. And along the way he found himself again.

It seemed now the life he had escaped was catching back up to him. Trying to drag him back. He desperately wished it was as easy as Yakov made it sound. Just quit the job and be just an author. Easy.

Viktor ran a hand over his face and willed his life to just figure itself out. Why did everything have to be so complicated? Not to mention he didn’t even get Yurio’s computer password.

He loves Yuuri. He cares about Yuuri. But he also had a life before Yuuri. Not an especially great one but it was his life regardless. They could always long distance date or something but honestly Viktor isn’t cut out for that kind of relationship. 

The other option is quitting his position in the scouting department and staying in Japan. Also not ideal. It’s not his favorite job or place to work but it’s what his father wanted. His dying wish. His legacy.

Viktor sighed and laid down on his bed. What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because it's just kinda getting into the basis of some of the upcoming plot points and to explain Viktor's motives a bit.
> 
> Disclaimer that I am not a professional publishing person and my knowledge is limited to friends who are authors and access to google so don't look into it too hard.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to make a choice.

“Viktor, stop making my hair into a mohawk.” Yuuri said, swatting at Viktor’s hands.

Viktor giggled and pulled Yuuri against his bare chest, letting the warm water trail down their bodies, mixing with the bubbles from the shampoo. “Oh okay, I’ll be good.”

Yuuri hummed and closed his eyes, letting his head fall back onto Viktor’s shoulder. “This feels nice.”

Viktor didn’t say anything but began laying soft kisses down his neck. Gently tugging the skin occasionally. Letting his hands run down his soft stomach and absolutely delicious thighs. “You feel amazing.” Viktor said and nuzzled his head into Yuuri’s neck. “God, I love you.” 

“Mmm, I love you too.” Yuuri mumbled out.

Viktor laughed lightly at his boyfriend's blissed out expression and kissed his cheek gently. “Let’s finish washing up and then we can order some food. How does that sound?” 

“Good. Can we get italian?” He asked departing from Viktor to finish washing his hair.

“Of course.” Viktor replied as he watched the stream of water running down his body. The droplets clinging to his hair. His soft pink lips. His adorable pudgy stomach. God, how was he real?

Eventually they left the shower, towels around their waists as Yuuri picked out clothes for Viktor to wear and tossed them at him. Picking the ones Yuuri knew Viktor liked. Yuuri began dressing, his back turned to Viktor. The light from the open window cascading down his form. So cute.

Viktor began pulling up his pants when his phone began ringing, causing him to try and remember where he left it. “Yuuuri, where’s my phone?” 

Yuuri just laughed and grabbed the phone from the nightstand and threw it at Viktor who caught it with a triumphant fist pump before groaning at the caller id. Couldn’t he ever have a moment of peace. Should he bother answering it? He looked over at Yuuri, who was pulling a shirt over his head. “Should I answer it?”

“Who is it?” Yuuri asked, brushing his hair with his fingers.

“Yakov.” Viktor said with a pout.

Yuuri laughed lightly. “You probably should then.”

Viktor groaned but listened to his precious boyfriend and answered the call with one hand and finished buttoning up his pants with the other, slowly leaving the bedroom to pace the living room. 

“The edits were good, Viktor. I sent it to publishing.” Yakov said gruffly.

“That’s good.” Viktor said, waiting for Yakov to get to the point. He had already told Yurio that yesterday.

“Viktor, I have tried to get them off your case as long as I could but your time is up.”

“What do you mean?”

“Viktor, if you don’t come back by the end of this week they are firing you and you’ll just be an author.”

Viktor ignored the feeling of his heart dropping and forced himself to breathe. “Okay.” He knew this day was going to come. It just came faster than he could have imagined. There was still so much he had to tell Yuuri and do with him. So much they are going to miss out on doing together.

The line went silent for a second. “What do you want me to tell them?” Yakov asked.

Viktor’s eyes drifted to the open doorway to the bedroom that showed Yuuri wearing an oversized shirt and sweatpants playing with Makkachin, a soft smile on his face. Makkachin rolled onto her stomach, allowing Yuuri to pet her tummy. Yuuri giggling as Makkachin licked his cheek. 

Viktor swallowed and tried to ignore the tear streaming down his face. “Tell them I’ll be there.”

“Viktor, you know you don’t have to do this. I know something has caused you to change since you have been over there. Even Yuri mentioned it to me.”

Viktor sniffled. “Yeah.” God had Yuuri changed his life. A complete change from who he had been before.

Yakov sighed. “Don’t let a job ruin a chance at happiness. Take it from me. There isn’t a day that goes by that I don’t think about Lilia.”

“Yeah.”

Yakov grumbled. “I’ll tell them. Just think about what I said Viktor. You deserve to be happy. You have always been a good boy. I know your father said this is what he wanted but I think if he saw you now he wouldn’t say that.”

Viktor rolled over the words Yakov had said to him in his head. “Goodbye, Yakov.”

Yakov sighed. “Goodbye, Viktor.”

Viktor hung up the phone and let his arm fall to his side. What is he doing? He has everything he has ever wanted and yet he is so torn. Why did his father have to fuck up his life like this?

Before Viktor knew it he was fully sobbing, apparently loudly enough for Yuuri to hear him and come out of the bedroom. Instantly Yuuri, his sweet Yuuri came to his side. “Oh, Viktor.” Yuuri said softly and lead Viktor to the couch to sit down and cradle Viktor against his chest. “It’s okay, sweetheart.” Yuuri said and laid gentle kisses to Viktor’s wet hair and forehead. Lacing their fingers together and bringing their joined hands to his lips. “It’ll be alright.”

How is he even real? He has no idea why Viktor is upset and yet he is so willing to comfort him with no questions asked.

Viktor just cried louder and snuggled himself as close to Yuuri as possible. Fuck his father. Fuck his life. Fuck this situation he got himself into. And fuck himself for letting Yuuri comfort him when he is going to break his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see there are only a few chapters remaining.
> 
> Let me know what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor tells Yuuri the truth.

“Yuuri, you know I love you dearly right?”

Yuuri laughed lightly and let Viktor hold his hand. “Yes, I love you too. Is something wrong?” Yuuri said, the smile fading off of his face as he saw Viktor’s serious expression.

“Yuuri, let’s end this.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked confused. A terrible dread filling his heart.

“As you know I’ve been here writing my new book.” Viktor began as Yuuri nodded his head, listening intently. “Unfortunately, I need to return to the publishing company.” Viktor said, looking at Yuuri to see his reaction.

“Oh.” Yuuri said.

Viktor sighed. “I- I don’t want to leave. But I have to. I need to.” Viktor said, running a hand through his hair in frustration. How does he explain this.

Yuuri nodded his head but didn’t say anything.

“Yuuri, you have changed my life for the better. I love you so much. I never knew I could care for someone the way I care for you. And I am so sorry I have to leave.” Viktor said softly, his heart breaking as tears started to well up in Yuuri’s eyes. “Please say something.”

Yuuri let a tear fall. “Stay with me. You can live with me. You can write your books at my apartment or at the studio. You could have the guest bedroom to write in. Anything. Just please don’t leave.” Yuuri stuttered out through tears.

Viktor starting crying as well. “I’m so sorry, Yuuri. I’m so sorry.” Viktor said as tears streamed down his face continuously. He could feel himself shaking.

Yuuri, sweet Yuuri, despite his anger and sadness still took Viktor in his arms to hold and comfort him. “It’ll be okay.” Yuuri said as Viktor clung to him.

“I don’t want to leave you.” Viktor choked out.

“I know. I don’t want you to leave either.” Yuuri said. His hand running through Viktor’s hair.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Later once the tears stopped Viktor and Yuuri had an honest conversation. Viktor talked about his father and why he had to leave. Yuuri admitted he didn’t really understand. He could tell where Viktor was coming from but he couldn’t fathom leaving behind a life he loved just to live out his father’s wishes.

Collectively they decided to not make a decision until Viktor left. Though they hadn’t officially decided anything the mood was melancholy at best. There was a sense of impending dread.

Though Yuuri and Viktor were hurting a lot they packed together and picked a flight. Making sure Viktor had lots of souvenirs to bring back, Yuuri even gave him a small nearly flat flower as a gift. They ate dinner together and watched movies and cuddled but everything had a finality about it. Every kiss felt like the last. Every hug felt too short. Every sunset felt like one day closer to loneliness again. Something far too accurate.

Yuuri knew this day would come. He wasn’t stupid. They both knew that Viktor’s job was elsewhere and Yuuri couldn’t leave Hasetsu. His life and his work were there. I guess they both secretly hoped that the real world wouldn’t catch up with them and they could live happily ever after. Yuuri couldn’t help but feel cheated though. He had a taste of something so amazing, only to have it snatched out right from under him.

They could try long distance but the odds are it wouldn’t work. Yuuri was bad at texting and his anxiety made him read things incorrectly. Viktor was forgetful and would forget to message overall. Between that and the time zones it would very hard. But then again Viktor means so much to Yuuri that he would do nearly anything. And the same with Viktor and Yuuri. Both men took the time until the flight to consider its pros and cons.

If late skype calls meant they could be together than he would do it. He doesn’t want to lose Yuuri. But he doesn’t want to hold him back either. Yuuri has been alone for so long, if Yuuri could be happy with someone else more than with him then that’s what Viktor would want Yuuri to do. Even if it broke him in the process.

“Is that everything?” Yuuri asked as they stood in the empty room.

“I think so.” Viktor replied. His eyes scanning the room.

They both left the room and went out of the Inn. Their hands connected between them.

They journey to the airport was slow and sad. Both men trying not to get caught looking at the other. Neither bringing up what was previously discussed. Trying to enjoy their last bit of time together.

Once they arrived to the airport they realized they would have to talk. “Yuuri.” Viktor said softly to Yuuri. His hand gently resting on Yuuri’s cheek. His thumb caressing his face. “I don’t want this to be the end.”

“I know. I don’t either.” Yuuri said, leaning his face into Viktor’s hand.

“We can text and skype. We can take turns visiting each other. I’ll do anything. I just don’t want to lose you. I love calling you mine” Viktor said gently.

“Okay.” Yuuri said, a very small smile gracing his lips. “Just promise not to forget me.”

“Oh, Yuuri. I could never forget you. You have stolen my heart.” Viktor said. Though he knew it sounded cheesy it was true. Every word.

“And you have mine.” Yuuri replied. Though tears threatened to fall he was just extremely overwhelming happy that this wasn’t the end for them. That Viktor was willing to give them a chance long distance.

“I have a gift for you.” Viktor said and reached into his suitcase to pull out a small wrapped box. “Open it when you get home, okay?”

Yuuri took the present. “Of course.”

“Thank you.” Viktor said and crushed Yuuri into a hug, trying to remember every second of the hug.

“You need to go.” Yuuri said, his voice muffled by Viktor’s shoulder.

Viktor sighed. “I know.”

They pulled apart and just looked at each other for a moment before coming together for a soft and sweet kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’ll text you when I land.” Viktor promised and took one last good look at Yuuri before boarding the plane. He will make long distance work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end of this. I am contemplating making this a series? It will probably depend on the feedback between now and the end of the story?
> 
> Also I am working on a super rad multichapter story called Candles at Dusk with Viktor and Yuuri. Plus Yurio is super likeable in that one. I highly recommend it. It deals with some heavier themes but is ultimately a story about love and hope. Also it's a highschool au! It is heavily inspired by my life and people close to me so it will be accurate. Take a look if you have enjoyed this at all!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life resumes.

As soon as Viktor got back it was like he had never left. He works long hours and is constantly stopped in the hallway so people can tell the same stories about his father over and over again. Occasionally people call him by his father’s name. Not even bothering to correct themselves.

Yurio decided to stay in Hasetsu for longer since he had grown to enjoy the small place and would return in August. Yuri and Yuuri had became quite close. Not to mention Yuri had began to form a close friendship with Otabek. Yuri has Viktor email him back and forth to continue to fill his internship requirement. Though they both knew he had already fulfilled the required amount of hours. They both simply enjoy talking and working on stories together. Yuri will leave in August to return to Saint Petersburg to finish his last year of college. 

Viktor left Makkachin with Yurio and Yuuri since Viktor realized with how much he worked the old dog would probably be happier having someone around more often. Making Yurio promise to give her back when he comes to Saint Petersburg though.

Yuuri and Viktor text whenever they get a chance but since they both work so much it isn’t as often as either would like. Though Viktor has only been gone for a little over a month he can already feel his depression creeping back. Yuuri didn’t magically make it go away but it sure did help.

Most of the time they just send texts and pictures to each other throughout the day and let them pile up until the other person can read them all at once and respond. Often Viktor will come home to his empty and cold apartment in the most terrible of moods. The only good part is when he finally settles into the couch and gets to look at his phone and there are ten or so texts from Yuuri. Some pictures of Makkachin, others of Yuri. Sometimes updates on new ideas for pieces he has. Always some type of short message that lifts his spirits.

Unfortunately by the time he responds it is well into the morning in Japan. At least it gives Yuuri something to wake up to. 

Yuuri continues his life similarly to how he lived before Viktor, however, he can’t help but notice how much colder everything feels. Though it’s weird without Viktor it’s nice to still have Yurio and Makkachin there. When Yurio isn’t doing ridiculous tasks from Viktor he comes to the studio and makes ceramic pieces or has Phichit teach him how to make jewelry. He is currently working on a leopard print necklace.

On days when Viktor is feeling especially sad about being away from Yuuri, his lovely boyfriend will send cute pictures of himself. In all of the pictures Yuuri sends of himself he is wearing the small heart shaped earrings Viktor gifted Yuuri before he left. His soft dark hair curling at the edges from getting longer. And every time it makes Viktor’s heart feel full and happy.

Today is one of the days in which Viktor couldn’t possibly feel worse. Viktor drug himself out of bed and sulked the whole way to work. It had been a full month since he had last seen Yuuri. And he wasn’t even able to text Yuuri today. Something about an early ceramic class or something and a large group that paid for an all day event. 

The whole day drug by. There was problem after problem in the scouting department. Constantly demanding his attention. Then there was a problem at publishing, they had spelled his name wrong! It’s Nikiforov not Niliforov! Then to top it all off Yakov kept sending him pitying looks when he passed him in the hallway. He knows he looks like shit, okay!? He just doesn’t have the energy to do things like shower or brush his teeth anymore. He knows he looks and smells terrible but honestly he is doing the best he can.

By the time he finished his paperwork it was well into the night. He left his office and turned off all the lights. Another night being the last person to leave. To be fair what is he missing out on? Being at his apartment all alone? Makkachin wasn’t even there like before.

He considered stopping to get food since he was hungry but remembered no restaurants were probably still open. Great. He will probably just not eat anything. He’ll just eat a big breakfast tomorrow.

Viktor walked home in the dark night, trying not to cry as he thought of Yuuri at his apartment. He could be there with him, cuddling him, being loved. Not walking the empty streets all alone. At least he had the weekend off. A small miracle. 

Viktor arrives at his apartment and takes a moment to take a deep breath before unlocking his apartment and swinging the door open only to trip and fall. “Damn it.” Viktor cursed and pulled himself off of the ground slowly. What did he even trip over? Viktor looks down and is surprised to see a package. A rather large package.

He leans over and reads the label, a huge smile overtaking his face when he recognizes the name. He grabs the package and closes his door and settles onto the couch with a pair of scissors to open the box. He quickly cuts the tape and opens the flaps to reveal something wrapped in bubble wrap.

He gently lifts the item and unravels the bubble wrap with bated breath, a gasp falling from his lips once it is gone. Yuuri had sent him a large ceramic picture frame with a picture of the two of them together in the center of it. Viktor runs his hands gently up and down the sides of it and smiles at the small numbers in the corner. 5-6-17. Their anniversary. It’s hard to believe they have been together for two months and friends for four. It feels like it has been for so much longer.

Viktor looks at the clock. It’s one. That means it’s 8 where Yuuri is. He is probably up already! Viktor pulls out his phone and excitedly calls Yuuri. The phone rings for a few seconds before picking up. “Hello?” Yuuri answers groggily. 

“Yuuri!” Viktor says happily. 

Yuuri smiles and swings his legs out of bed. He doesn’t know why Viktor is still awake but he can’t help but be happy. He missed hearing his voice. They text fairly often but don’t get to call much due to their work schedules. “Yes, Vitya?”

Viktor grins at the nickname. “I just got the package you sent me. It’s so beautiful, Yuuri!”

“Oh, I’m so glad you like it. After you gave me such a nice gift at the airport I wanted to make sure you got something from me too. And I know how much you haven’t been liking your apartment. I guess I thought it would make it more homey.” Yuuri says softly. Viktor frequently tells Yuuri about how gray and dark the apartment is. Void of pictures or memories. Just empty like his life before he left.

“Oh, Yuuri. It’s perfect. You’re perfect. I was having such a bad day and it was like you knew I would need this.” He says, his eyes roaming across the gift.

“I’m sorry you are having a bad day. Do you want to talk about it?” Yuuri says with a small yawn. He was never a morning person.

“No, it’s okay. I just want to talk with you about nice things right now. Tell me about your life, Yuuri. Is there anything you want to talk about or tell me?” He prompts and walks to his bedroom and decides to get under the covers. He has been having a hard time sleeping despite how busy he has been. A wonderful effect of depression. It makes the work days even harder.

“Well,” Yuuri begins before pausing. “I was thinking about growing my hair out. But I wanted to know what you would think about that.” His voice small and quiet. Viktor hasn’t seemed to ever mind the fact Yuuri likes to be more feminine sometimes, even encouraging him to do what he wants but there is always the small voice telling Yuuri that Viktor won’t like it.

“You know you don’t have to ask me if you can but I think you would look beautiful with long hair if you decided to do it.” Viktor says and snuggles deeper into bed, letting Yuuri’s voice wash over him. Viktor knows Yuuri likes to be more feminine than most guys. Though Yururi enjoys it his anxiety often prevents him from doing what he wants.

Viktor can hear him let out a breath of relief. “Thank you.”

“Of course! You will look absolutely breathtaking no matter what you decide to do.” Viktor says. He has to admit though that he hopes Yuuri will grow his hair out. It would look amazing on him. Not to mention it would allow Viktor to spend time brushing it for him and possibly braiding it. There are so many possibilities.

They spend a few more minutes talking about this and that until Viktor can’t stop yawning and Yuuri needs to get ready. They exchange lengthy goodbyes and promises to talk on the phone soon, neither wanting to part. 

Eventually they hang up the phone, Viktor to sleep and Yuuri to get ready. Yuuri sits on the edge of the bed looking at his phone for several minutes. Though Viktor is trying to act strong Yuuri can tell Viktor is getting depressed very quickly and spiralling. Work is tiring him and he doesn’t have any sort of social life. Yuuri sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Something has to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter(!) will be posted next saturday. 
> 
> I think this will be becoming a series so keep an eye out for it! Plan to expect more growing relationships as well as actual fights and problems and fluff and love. It'll be great. There will probably be a delay between the end of this and the series so I can get some of the plot and a few chapters written.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with this!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Prepare yourself. Trigger warnings for depression and things related to that.

Another long day at work. To start off the day his coffee machine broke, leaving him without his caffeine and therefore grumpy. Of course it was also pouring rain. He was absolutely soaked by the time he went inside. Then as soon as he arrived at work he was immediately bombarded by questions. Can he do a book signing? What will his next book be? Should they do a collector’s edition of his best selling books? How do you fix the printer when it starts acting up?

It’s like they don’t even view him as a person, just some book robot that can pull books out of his ass. Part of being seen as the best in his field is that people begin to think you were born gifted. They act like he was born writing amazing books. That he doesn’t spend hours researching and editing. Like he doesn’t work as hard as less “gifted” people when in fact he is probably the most hard working in the business. He works the longest hours and does all of the work no one else wants to do. Comes in early and leaves late. 

His father may have been loved and considered one of the best but Viktor was just above him in actual talent. He just wasn’t loved and revered by staff except maybe Yakov. Where his father was loved for his accomplishments and was the favorite employee, Viktor got labeled as gifted and a slacker and became hated and envied by coworkers to the point of being isolated. 

Most of the employees expect him to do all the work and yet they don’t take him seriously. They have no problem calling him in all hours of the night and day to get help and ask questions and yet he lacks authority. No one who is respected is called by the wrong name. It’s just become how he is always treated.

By noon he was desperately trying to escape to a supply closet to hide and just get a moment to breathe. He was exhausted, frustrated, and just plain lonely. He seems to have to talk to people nonstop and yet he lacks friends and real interactions. Thank goodness it was friday. Every week just felt longer and longer. He swore he was getting a bald spot from all the stress. It was destroying him.

To top off his bad day Yuuri didn’t even reply to his good morning message, which wasn’t totally unusual but it still made him sad. Most likely he had some avid lover of ceramics who wanted a private morning lesson, which Yuuri enjoyed but it sucked because it gave them even less time to talk and respond to messages. Their time became more and more strained as Viktor was being asked to work longer and longer hours. Maybe Yuuri was regretting trying to do long distance but didn’t know how to tell him.

After half of a bagel that counted as lunch and a pep talk to himself, Viktor drug himself down to Yakov’s office. He flung the door open and draped himself into the chair across from his desk. “Yakov, this is killing me.” Viktor said.

The old man sat forward and huffed. “You don’t have to keep doing this.”

Viktor swallowed. He knew Yakov was right but yet it was so hard. He felt trapped. He felt foolish. Somewhere his sweet Yuuri is probably doing something kind and amazing like usual and meanwhile Viktor was here. Being miserable and yet not having the guts to leave. Even though there is this whole beautiful life waiting for him. Coward.

“I don’t know what to do.” Viktor said, trying to get the tears welling up in his eyes to stop. He will not cry in front of Yakov.

“Is it you don’t know what to do or is it you don’t want to have to do it.” Yakov said back and crossed his arms. Giving Viktor his, ‘you know I’m right so listen to me face.’

Viktor sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Why was Yakov always right. He knew his place was with Yuuri in Hasetesu, so why is it so hard to commit. Is it because they haven’t known each other that long? Viktor didn’t think that was a problem but maybe subconsciously. They have only been friends for three months but they just fit together so well. Yes they had fights occasionally but what they wanted from life just seemed to all add up. Yuuri was his light in his life.

“No one can make your decision but you.”

It was silent for a moment. “Yeah.” Viktor said.

Yakov sighed loudly and ran his hands over his face. “That’s it. I’m sending you home.”

Viktor narrowed his eyes. “It’s two. I can’t leave right now.”

“Too bad. I’m sending you home.”

Normally Viktor would fight Yakov on that but honestly he needed some time to make up his mind. “Alright. Thanks.” Viktor said quietly and made his way out of the room, extremely grateful to be getting to leave early. 

He might actually be able to skype with Yuuri! Viktor realizes he looks crazy with a huge grin on his face as he walks back to his apartment. He can’t find it in himself to care though. He will actually get to talk with Yuuri.

He goes back to his cold and empty apartment and lets out a deep breath. As much as he doesn’t like missing work he is happy to have this time to seriously evaluate his life and think about everything.

He goes to his couch and settles into it before pulling out his phone. Yuuri should be home by now. He calls Yuuri and lets it ring, awaiting him picking it up, ready to exclaim an excited hello. He really misses talking to him. Please pick up the phone.

The phone rings but never picks up. A terrible ache forms in his chest. Viktor sets his phone on the table and uses his arm to cover his eyes and let out a deep breath. Of course Yuuri is busy. Probably with his friends, having fun and being amazing. God he misses him. Yuuri probably doesn’t even think about him. Once he left he probably realized how much better his life is without him.

Viktor began to delve into the process of trying to figure out what he was going to do. Or how he was going to do it. He isn’t an idiot, he can tell this job is killing him. He has lost weight, his ribs are more pronounced. His hair is greasy and uncombed. He hasn’t eaten anything other than take away in ages. His acne has become uncontrolled. It covers his forehead and chin. It’s no way to live. He is just a skeleton at this point. The only thing keeping him from just laying in bed all day is Yuuri and it has began to feel like he is just a burden to him. Yuuri is probably at home and just watching as the call rings, hoping Viktor hangs up.

Between the job and the lack of Yuuri his life is just falling apart and depression is slowly overtaking him and he honestly isn’t fighting back as hard as he probably should be. Maybe it would be better if it did just take over him. Now that he has felt what it was like to truly feel happy the cold embrace of depression feels even worse.

He is trapped. Yuuri is miles and miles away. His father is dead and yet still controlling his life. His dog is with people who take better care of him then he ever did. All people like about him at work is that he can do all the shit they don’t want to do.

Who would honestly miss him. Yuuri would but with time he would realize he could find someone better and not such a coward. Yurio has completed his internship. Makkachin has Yurio and Yuuri, either one of them could take care of Makka. Yakov would be sad about it but he would recover.

He can’t keep living like this.

Maybe the key is to not be living.

Yuuri gets off of the airplane and gathers his bags. An uncontrolled smile on his face. Viktor is going to be so surprised and happy! Viktor has looked so bad lately. Yuuri can tell he is really struggling with his depression. Every time they talk on the phone it seems Viktor is taking worse and worse care of himself. His voice more and more hollow every time they talk.

So of course the best option was to come visit him. Minako wasn’t actually happy about him taking all of the time off but she understood how important it was to him. And previous to this he hasn’t actually been known as someone to call off a lot or at all for that matter.

Viktor is going to be so surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I understand this took kind of a dark turn but it seems necessary. This isn't the end though! This will be becoming a series. So keep your eyes out for that. 
> 
> UPDATE: It is a series now! Go ahead and click that arrow to go to the next part titled Burning Up.
> 
> My goal with this fic was to create a fun au with some of the more realistic elements of life.
> 
> If you made it this far thank you for the support and for reading. Hit that kudos button!


End file.
